


Sympathy for the demon

by barjy02



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/pseuds/barjy02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>welcome back<br/>Ceci fait suite à ma fic " Hell and Heaven" mais peut etre lu indépendamment ...Même si....<br/>Cette fic sera un ensemble d'OS version enquête avec une Team Free Will nouvelle mouture...</p><p>Petit à petit, au cours de ses chasses, Castiel va évoluer et finir par comprendre le véritable sens du mot "amitié" et "famille au delà du sang"<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le collectionneur : 1er partie

**Author's Note:**

> Pour résumé , Castiel, ange déchu devenu démon, avait été chargé de sauver Dean des enfers et de le protéger lui et son frère, Sam., des mains de Lucifer et de Michael. Trahi par les siens, il finira par aider les Winchester et empêcher ainsi l'Apocalypse.  
> Sauvé des enfers par un groupe d'ange et de démon, suite aux prières des deux frères, il se retrouve à devoir vivre sur terre à leur côté. Mais cet ex-ange a un sale foutu caractère et une sérieuse tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.  
> Six mois se sont écoulés depuis le retour de Castiel des enfers...

Le collectionneur : 1ere partie

 

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Dean n’avait plus eu de nouvelles de Castiel...Au départ, il ne s’en inquiéta pas, il arrivait souvent à ce dernier de partir sans prévenir et de revenir quelques jours après comme si de rien n’était. Il revenait toujours, c’était tout ce qui lui importait.

Quand son silence commençait à devenir inquiétant, l’aîné des Winchester lui laissait alors un message auquel la plupart du temps, Castiel répondait par un simple « Merde ».  
Dean rageait d’être encore une fois tenu à l’écart, car si le démon chassait dorénavant comme eux, il le faisait la plupart du temps en mode solitaire et ce, tout en sachant que la moitié des enfers et du Paradis étaient à ses trousses.

Dean, assis devant son café devenu froid, fixait l’horloge murale du motel dans lequel Sam et lui avaient fait halte la veille...Ils étaient sur la route du retour, leur dernier job, une banale affaire de fantôme que leur avait déniché Bobby, avait été réglée en quelques heures à peine.

La porte s’ouvrit sur un Sam revenant les bras chargés, l’air froid de la nuit dans son sillage.  
« Je t’ai pris un hamburger et une part de tarte » en posant le tout sur la table.  
« Hum » se contenta de ruminer Dean en ne détachant pas son regard des minutes qui s’égrenaient.  
« Ca va ? » en s’asseyant et vidant le sac, sortant une salade mixte au poulet pour lui.  
« Une semaine, Sammy » en se tournant vers le hamburger que son frère poussa devant lui.  
« Une semaine qu’il ne répond pas à nos messages »  
« C’est Castiel...Tu sais comment il est »  
« Ca fait plus de 6 mois qu’il fait équipe avec nous et..... »  
Sam étouffa un rire  
« Quoi ? » pesta Dean en déballant son hamburger.  
« Faire équipe ? Je te signale qu’on a dû travailler ensemble, à tout casser, deux fois...C’est un emmerdeur de solitaire et ça le restera...Faudra t’y faire...Tu pourras rien y changer....On peut déjà s’estimer heureux qu’il donne de ses nouvelles de temps à autres »  
« Il n’a plus que nous, je te signale » répliqua aussitôt Dean, en mordant à pleine dent dans son pain.  
« Crois pas que ça le gênerait de se retrouver seul, tu sais » lança Sam en repoussant sa mèche.  
« N’empêche qu’il revient à chaque fois» insista Dean, sourire en coin en mastiquant son hamburger.  
« Parce qu’il n’a pas trouvé mieux pour le moment»  
« T’as probablement raison » finit par soupirer Dean. « ...mais je m’en tape, si je n’ai pas signe de vie de lui demain, je fous son téléphone sur écoute »  
« Ca vaudra bien la peine, il ne l’allume jamais » dodelina Sam.  
« Je lui ai collé un GPS au cul » marmonna Dean.  
« Pardon ? » en reposant sa fourchette en plastique.  
« Je lui ai refilé un téléphone portable avec un GPS sans qu’il le sache, il suffit juste de l’activer »  
« Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? » en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise, bras croisés, toisant son frère.  
« Bah...C’est toi le petit génie, non ? » l’œil relevé entre inquiétude et interrogation.  
« Il va être furax »  
« Rien à foutre...On avait dit qu’on gardait contact au minimum une fois par semaine...Là, ça va faire 8 jours qu’on n’a que dalle...En 6 mois, il a toujours respecté cette part de notre accord»  
« C’est un démon, Dean »  
« C’est Cass » lui répondit du tac au tac son aîné.  
Un court silence.  
« Okay...T’as gagné, je m’en occuperais dès qu’on arrivera chez Bobby...En attendant, j’ai besoin de dormir...On n’a pas lâché la bride depuis deux jours, je suis crevé »

Dean, dans un rituel devenu routine, sortit de son sac le nécessaire pour protéger la chambre...Du sel aux portes et fenêtres, un signe à la craie anti ange sur la porte d’entrée.  
Son revolver sous l’oreiller, le couteau de Ruby sous celui de son frère...  
Cette nuit-là, il trouva difficilement le sommeil...Mauvaises intuitions, pressentiments ou alors ce fichu lien mais il savait que quelque chose n’allait pas, il le sentait.  
« Putain, mec » murmura-t-il avant de se laisser emporter par la fatigue.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa pendant un long moment, ce qui lui sembla être un plafond en bois...Il tâcha péniblement de retrouver ses esprits. Plongé dans la quasi-pénombre et malgré son aptitude à voir dans l’obscurité, il eut du mal à percer le moindre signe dans cet espace confiné.  
Il finit par se redresser en position assise, il se sentait mal, faible et pestait en prenant appui sur ses bras qui se mirent à trembler sous son poids. A peine relevé, une violente nausée lui vrilla tout le corps, il eut juste le temps de se pencher pour vider le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.  
Il n’avait rien d’autre dans celui-ci qu’un verre de bière et quelques cacahuètes qu’il avait picorées sans intérêt, par simple réflexe...Il n’arriva même plus à se souvenir où il avait pris ce fichu verre ni pourquoi.  
Il sentit l’amertume de l’alcool mêlée aux acides lui remonter dans les narines et tenta de se rappeler comment il avait fini par atterrir ici tout en se concentrant pour éviter de vomir à nouveau.

 

Tout avait commencé par une banale affiche de « Porté disparu » qu’il avait aperçu sur le net en effectuant des recherches.

Castiel s’était vite familiarisé avec cette nouvelle technologie qu’était l’informatique. Bien qu’il n’aimât pas ça, il avait bien dû finir par admettre que c’était plutôt pratique, rapide et efficace.  
Sam avait su se montrer un professeur conciliant et patient...Et Castiel un élève râleur mais assidu apprenant vite l’essentiel et envoyant promener Sam quand il tentait de l’initier aux petites futilités du web.  
« Rien à foutre que ce truc corrige les fautes, je te signale que je n’ai pas l’intention de prendre la relève de Dante....Alors cherches pas à m’expliquer comment ça fonctionne et passes à autre chose, tu perds ton temps et puis surtout tu me fais perdre le mien» le visage fermé.  
Dean, sourire en coin, assis en face d’eux, releva les yeux du vieux grimoire qu’il lisait sans intérêt, pour croiser ceux d’un Sam désespéré qui se demandait encore ce qu’il avait bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour mériter ça.

 

L’homme, un dénommé, Lian Veribeen, taxidermiste de profession avait été signalé disparu par sa femme de ménage, visiblement la seule personne qui semblait se soucier de lui dans son entourage.  
La police avait mis un inspecteur sur l’affaire après avoir découvert que la boutique avait été vandalisée mais surtout après avoir retrouvé du sang dans l’arrière- boutique.  
Rien n’aurait dû alerter Castiel sur cette disparition si un symbole étrange sur le cou du dit Veribeen n’avait attiré soudain son attention.  
Un lien forcé...  
Ce qui aurait pu passer pour un simple tatouage, scellait en fait, dans ce corps, probablement un démon, un esprit ou une créature pas très naturelle. Castiel n’avait rien dit, rien mentionner aux Winchester ni à Bobby.  
Le lendemain matin, il partit en laissant un mot sur la porte du frigo.  
« En chasse »  
Dean l’avait retrouvé coincé sous un magnet, en allant se servir une bière.  
« Merde, Cass...Tu fais chier » en chiffonnant le papier et le balançant à travers la pièce.

Castiel se rendit dans la boutique du taxidermiste, il n’y trouva aucune trace de démon, ni de soufre...La nuit était déjà loin avancée mais pour lui, nul besoin de lumière, il y voyait assez clair que pour noter une trace légèrement circulaire à la base de la bibliothèque.  
Il sourit  
« Pas très original, Lian » en cherchant à tirer le meuble vers lui. Ce dernier ne bougeant pas, il se mit à la recherche d’un mécanisme d’ouverture qu’il finit par trouver après quelques minutes de patience.  
Un petit bout de bois, un cliquetis et la bibliothèque se descella du mur.  
Castiel laissa juste assez d’espace pour se glisser dans l’ouverture pour éviter d’attirer le regard des curieux qui pourraient passer devant la devanture et avoir la mauvaise idée de jeter un coup d’œil vers l’intérieur...La demi-lune suffisait pour éclairer le lieu du crime même dans un halo.  
Le mécanisme ne fonctionnait que pour l’ouverture, une fois à l’intérieur, il suffisait de pousser le fond du meuble pour que la porte dérobée s’ouvre sur le magasin.  
Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce, faiblement éclairée par un néon, où se trouvaient allongés sur des tables en bois, des animaux de plus ou moins grandes tailles tous encore vivants mais dans un état proche du végétatif...Ces mêmes animaux qui se retrouvaient pour la plupart entre les mains du taxidermiste après leur mort...  
Castiel ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre à qui ou plutôt à quoi il avait affaire...Une stryge mais d’un type particulier et nouveau...Visiblement cette dernière avait trouvé un moyen de se nourrir discrètement en évitant de s’en prendre aux humains et plus précisément aux enfants dont l’âme était plus pure, ce qui n’aurait pas manquer, sur le court terme, à attiser la curiosité d’un chasseur, chasseurs de plus en plus nombreux et mieux préparés donc plus efficaces et dangereux.  
L’âme des animaux étant moins puissante que celle des humains, il lui fallait se nourrir plus souvent et pour ne pas attirer l’attention quoi de mieux que de travailler avec la source même de son énergie.  
Castiel aperçut un petit bureau au fond de la pièce. Il se mit à le fouiller, dans un des tiroirs, des photos de Lian au travers des deux derniers siècles...La marque à son cou n’apparut qu’à partir du milieu du 20eme.  
L’avait-il fait de son plein gré ou lui avait-on imposé ce lien ? Rien ne l’indiquait mais quelques notes griffonnées dans un petit carnet que Castiel lut en diagonale prouvaient que Lian se nourrissait d’âmes de ce type depuis plus d’une centaine d’années donc bien avant d’être marqué.

Son regard fut attiré par une farde épaisse rangée sur le côté du bureau, il l’ouvrit plus par curiosité que par intérêt.  
Des pages de journaux soigneusement répertoriées...Toutes relataient des faits de disparition et sur chacune des photos accompagnant l’article en question, Lian avait entouré d’un trait rouge, le cou de la victime...Le lien forcé.  
Estimant qu’il avait déjà passé assez de temps entre ses murs, Castiel prit les documents et disparut non sans avoir pris le temps auparavant de mettre fin aux souffrances des quelques animaux donnant encore de faible signe de vie.

 

Assis sur le lit d’un Motel dont il squattait la chambre allègrement, il se mit à lire, page après page les comptes rendus de Lian...  
Il referma la farde et soupira....Chacun des disparus semblait avoir une vie rangée. Quelques- uns étaient mariés, pour certains d’entre eux même, père de famille...Ils menaient une existence paisible et si il n’y avait la marque, nul n’aurait su que dans cette chair vivait un monstre qui se comportait comme le commun des mortels.  
Castiel nota que tous les disparus étaient des hommes avec un vaisseau d’âge mûr, aucun d’eux n’avaient moins de 30 ans et aucun plus de 50.

Le relevé des disparus repris par Lian, commença le 2 novembre 1952, à raison d’une dizaine d’hommes par an.  
Il hésita un instant devant son téléphone ...Répertoire Dean...Il suspendit son geste, il n’en savait pas encore assez, il devait d’abord chercher à savoir ce qu’il était advenu de Lian...Qui était l’auteur ou peut-être les auteurs de ses disparitions suspectes ? Il lui fallait accéder à un ordinateur le plus vite possible.  
Il vit un texto posté dans sa messagerie.  
« Cass ? » il dodelina de la tête.  
Au moment où il voulut répondre, quelqu’un glissa une clef dans la serrure de la chambre qu’il n’était pas censé occuper...Il rangea son téléphone, prit la farde et s’évapora aussi discrètement qu’il était arrivé.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Bon...Alors ? Tu y arrives ? »  
« Laisse-moi le temps, tu veux...Et puis fiche le camp, tu m’empêches de me concentrer »  
« Depuis quand t’as besoin de te concentrer pour craquer un téléphone toi ?» pesta Dean.  
« Depuis que j’ai un frangin qui me postillonne dans l’oreille toutes les deux minutes et me tape sur les nerfs par la même occasion »  
« Dean...Fais ce qu’il te dit...Sors respirer un coup, ça te fera du bien...Et ça nous fera des vacances surtout » bougonna Bobby.  
« Oh ça va » en allant s’asseoir dans le fauteuil tout en sortant son téléphone...Rien.  
« Putain» marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Ca y est » hurla Sam en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.  
« Génial » En deux pas, Dean était à ses côtés. « Alors ? »  
Le visage de Sam pâlit légèrement  
« Quoi ? » s’inquiéta l’aîné  
« La dernière trace de son téléphone date d’il y a deux jours »  
« Et ? »  
« Il n’a pas bougé de cette MEME place depuis tout ce temps, faut espérer qu’il l’ait perdu »  
« A la même place » répétant les mots pour mieux les imprimer. « Où ? »  
« Wyoming....Un patelin paumé du nom de Flanigan »  
« Pourquoi est-il aller se perdre dans ce trou ? »  
« Il avait noté qu’il était parti sur une chasse....Cherchons laquelle » lança Sam en commençant à pianoter sur son clavier.

 

Après quelques minutes, ils durent se rendre à l’évidence, rien n’avait eu lieu de suspect dans cette petite ville, à se demander même si quelqu’un y vivait d’ailleurs.  
« Elargissons la zone de recherche...On devrait pouvoir retracer son parcours mais seulement sur les derniers kilomètres »  
« Putain mais dans quelle merde il est encore allé se fourrer » s’énerva Dean en se passant les mains sur le visage.  
« Voilà...J’y suis...Il s’est arrêté à Morgancreek »  
« Laisse-moi voir » en tournant le portable vers lui.  
« Dean...Tu permets ? » le foudroya Sam qui relança ses recherches.

« Là » le stoppa Dean.  
« Lian Veribeen » lut Sam.  
« L’affiche indique qu’il a disparu, il y a environ 10 jours...Tu crois que c’est sur cela que Castiel enquêtait ? »  
« J’en suis même certain...Regarde » en pointant le doigt sur le cou de Lian.  
« Ca te dit rien » en regardant son frère.  
« C’est...C’est un lien...Un lien forcé....Bobby" fit Dean en se tournant vers lui " ce lien ne contient que les démons ou ça marche aussi pour toutes les autres créatures ? »  
« Si j’ai bonne mémoire, ça emprisonne dans un corps n’importe quelle créature qui le possède... »  
« Donc ce mec n’est pas qui il prétend être » en se tournant à nouveau vers l’écran.  
« Ca m’en a tout l’air oui » Bobby enfonça sa casquette, signe de réflexion chez lui.  
« Prépare tes bagages...On part... » en tapotant sur l’épaule de son cadet.  
« Maintenant ? »  
« Tout de suite, Sammy »  
« Bien »  
« Et moi ? » grommela Bobby  
« Trouve tout ce que tu peux à propos de disparitions suspectes du même type...En rapport si possible avec ce lien, je serais Castiel, c’est par là que je commencerais »  
« Oui mais tu n’es pas lui»  
« Si...D’une certaine manière » en se prenant le bras, dans un réflexe devenu presqu’inné.  
« On garde contact » finit par laisser tomber Bobby.

Moins d’une demi- heure plus tard, l’Impala démarra, laissant Bobby derrière eux, perdu dans un nuage de poussière.  
« Faut pas nous aider surtout » en pestant vers le ciel.  
« Ca vaut pour vous aussi » en baissant le regard vers le sol.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel avait mal de tête, il ronchonna, il n’était pas censé avoir de mal de tête...Il n’était pas censé vomir, ni même se sentir...si humain.  
Il porta la main à son cou, une légère sensation de brûlure lui donnait envie de se gratter...Au toucher, il sut...Il était marqué, le lien forcé, ce qui en soit était totalement inutile vu qu’il ne faisait qu’un avec son corps contrairement aux autres démons.  
« Merde...Fais chier » en tentant de se lever mais il n’avait plus aucune force et retomba mollement.  
Dépité, il fouilla ses poches, son téléphone avait disparu tout comme sa lame qui n’était plus dans son trench-coat.  
« Y a quelqu’un ? » finit-il par lancer d’un ton neutre.  
Aucune réponse, pas même un écho.  
Il recula pour chercher un appui et se retrouva acculé contre le mur et ce fut là qu’il comprit pourquoi il avait été marqué... Le lien forcé l’empêchait de disparaître corps et âme damnée...Les deux unis, l’un ne pouvait partir sans l’autre.  
« Et merde » jura-t-il entre ses dents. Il était coincé ici, prisonnier, sans possibilité de contacter qui que ce soit.  
Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer pour reprendre une ligne de pensée plus claire.  
Petit à petit, les souvenirs se firent plus précis...

Il avait quitté le motel et avait parcouru les rues de la ville à la recherche d’un endroit sûr où il pourrait effectuer ses recherches sans être dérangé.  
« Une petite pièce pour manger » implora un mendiant, empêtré dans plusieurs couches de couvertures sales.  
« Un renseignement et tu auras un billet » lui répondit Castiel, mains dans les poches de son imperméable.  
« Demande » lança l’homme d’un âge incertain.  
« Tu connais un endroit dans ce bled paumé où je pourrais avoir accès à un ordinateur ? »  
« A cette heure-ci ? »  
« T’inquiète pas pour l’heure...Réponds » le regard planté dans le sien.  
« La bibliothèque ou l’école municipale mais les bâtiments sont fermés»  
« Pas d’importance» en s’éloignant  
« Et mon billet ? » l’apostropha le mendiant  
Castiel revint sur ses pas.  
« Elle est où cette bibliothèque ? »  
« Il est où ce billet ? » le regard rieur.  
Il lui tendit 10 dollars, l’homme l’attrapa mais Castiel ne le lâcha pas.  
« Deuxième rue à droite après le feu »  
« Bien» en lui laissant le billet.  
A peine tourna-t-il à l’angle de la rue que le mendiant se mit à psalmodier dans une langue gutturale venue d’un autre temps, dans sa main droite, un lien forcé apparut telle une marque au fer rouge.

 

Castiel fouilla tant dans les livres que dans les entrailles de l’ordinateur principal de la bibliothèque...Il y passa plusieurs heures, réunissant ses connaissances angéliques et démoniaques, les comparant aux données qu’il avait réussi à récolter sur le web et dans la base de données.  
Le lien forcé permettait de posséder un corps sans possibilité d’en être chassé excepté en le brisant par le feu ou par la mort de celui par qui le lien avait été gravé dans la chair.  
L’être, même prisonnier du vaisseau, gardait la plupart de ses pouvoirs tant que ceux-ci le liaient au corps.  
Castiel ne trouva aucun indice lui permettant de relier les disparitions entre elles à l’exception de la marque, il était pourtant évidant que ce n’était pas un hasard.  
Grâce à la liste des noms des disparus, il tenterait de savoir à quels monstres ou esprits, il avait affaire, il lui suffisait de se rendre sur leur lieu de vie et d’y rechercher des traces de leur réelle identité. Qui se trouvait prisonnier de ses corps ? Là était peut-être le lien commun mais l’ampleur de la tâche s’avéra énorme, il n’y arriverait jamais tout seul et en pesta.

Il décida de se rendre à Flanigan, une petite ville perdue à quelques kilomètres de Morgancreek où Mervin Lowes, un ancien disparu, avait vécu avant de déménager et de disparaître 8 jours après son installation dans son nouvel appartement. Il espérait que sa maison, mise en vente depuis deux mois n’avait toujours pas trouvé acquéreur, histoire de pouvoir y jeter un coup d’œil sans être dérangé. En fonction du résultat de ses recherches, il verrait à contacter Dean...ou pas.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean mit moins d’une journée pour atteindre Flanigan, il ne s’était arrêté en cours de route que le temps d’un encas et d’un plein.  
Sam n’avait rien dit, continuant ses recherches quand son ordinateur arrivait à capter un relai wifi.  
Bobby leur téléphona en milieu d’après-midi pour leur signaler qu’il avait déjà une liste de plus de 20 noms de disparus sur lesquels il avait retrouvé une marque semblable à celle de Veribeen. Il avait approfondi ses recherches sur la ville de Flanigan et était arrivé à la même conclusion que Castiel.  
« Nous reste plus qu’à nous rendre dans l’ancienne maison de ce Lowes et espérer que ça nous mette sur la piste de Cass » répondit Dean à Bobby que Sam avait mis sur haut-parleur.  
« Faites gaffe à vos fesses...Je la sens pas cette histoire »  
« Tu as déjà travaillé sur ce type d’affaire ? » l’interrogea Sam.  
« Jamais....Et c’est bien ce qui m’inquiète...Je vais téléphoner à quelques-uns de mes contacts et continuer à fouiller dans le passé des victimes...On doit être sûr de savoir à quoi on va devoir faire face...Esprits, démons ou monstres »  
« Ou peut être les trois à la fois » répliqua Dean.  
« C’est ce que je finis par craindre» bougonna Bobby  
« On te recontacte dès qu’on arrive chez Lowes »  
« Salut Bobby » conclut Sam en raccrochant.  
« T’en penses quoi ? » lança Dean à son frère.  
« Rien pour le moment... On n’a pas assez d’indice pour pouvoir se faire une idée précise...Espérons qu’on en apprendra plus une fois sur place »  
« Espérons oui parce que là, on sait nada et on a toujours pas de nouvelles de Cass...J’aime pas ça » en appuyant sur l’accélérateur.  
« Moi non plus » soupira Sam, en détournant le regard vers la route.

Ils atteignirent Flanigan à la tombée du jour, Dean repéra un petit motel juste à la sortie de l’autoroute...  
« Une chambre deux lits s’il vous plaît » en sortant une fausse carte de crédit.  
« Vous comptez rester plusieurs nuits ? » lui demanda la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.  
« On ne sait pas encore » en lui souriant charmeur. « Tout dépendra » laissant en suspens sa phrase. La jeune fille rougit.  
« Ca m’a plutôt l’air désert par ici » lança-t-il nonchalamment.  
« Flanigan est une petite ville calme et sans grand intérêt, les touristes ne s’arrêtent en général que pour une nuit avant de repartir aussitôt vers le Nord »  
« On ne fait que passer aussi, on est à la recherche d’un ami...Vous pourriez peut-être nous aider d’ailleurs» en lui souriant à nouveau tout en signant le registre, il jeta un œil discret sur la liste des noms inscrits. « Brun, à peu près ma taille, yeux bleus et ... »  
« Monsieur Novak » en reprenant le registre  
« Je m’en souviens...Il a payé pour 3 nuits mais... »  
« Mais ? » insista Dean.  
« Il est parti le lendemain matin et n’est plus revenu depuis... »  
« C’était y combien de temps ? »  
« 3 jours »  
« Vous avez le numéro de sa chambre ? »  
« Euh oui... »  
« Vous l’avez relouée depuis ? »  
« Comme je vous l’ai dit, c’est calme par ici »  
« On pourrait y jeter un petit coup d’œil rapidos? » tout en lui faisant son plus charmant sourire.  
« Je... » bafouilla la jeune fille.  
« Et si vous nous louiez sa chambre hum » suggéra Sam, en levant les yeux au ciel tout en repoussant son frère.  
« Y a qu’un lit »  
« Pas grave, mon frère et moi avons l’habitude de tout partager...en tout bien tout honneur, ça va de soi » se sentit obligé de préciser Dean en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Comme vous voulez » en lui tendant les clefs  
« Merci... » l’interrogeant du regard  
« Margareth » en baissant les yeux.  
« Merci Maggie » en lui prenant la plaquette numéro 15 des mains.

 

Ils marchèrent d’un pas rapide vers la chambre, sans un mot...Dean ouvrit la porte nerveusement, Sam, par prudence, posa la main sur la crosse de son arme.  
« Cass ? » murmura Dean.  
Sans réponse, il appuya sur l’interrupteur...La chambre était sans dessus-dessous.  
« Putain » ragea, dépité, l’aîné en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.  
Sam jeta un rapide coup d’œil sur la pièce.  
« Pas de trace de lutte, je pense que la personne recherchait juste quelque chose »  
« Non vraiment Einstein !» le fustigea son frère  
« T’en prends pas à moi, j’y suis pour rien et je te signale que c’est mon ami aussi et que ça m’inquiète tout autant que toi »  
« Je sais...Pardon Sammy » en s’affalant sur la chaise de la petite table d’appoint.  
« Je parie qu’il n’a rien caché de valeur ici...Si il était sur une piste, il a dû mettre les preuves à l’abri » le cadet fronça les sourcils.  
« Tu crois ? » se redressa Dean.  
«J’en mettrais ma main à couper »  
« Où ? Tout a été fouillé » en lui indiquant jusqu’au matelas éventré.  
« Attends-moi, je reviens » en sortant.

Dean se mit à ranger par automatisme la pièce, sans prêter attention à rien, pour s’occuper l’esprit et les mains.  
Sam réapparut moins de 5 minutes après.  
« Elle loue des consignes et des coffres » sourire en coin  
« Pardon ? »  
« Ca lui fait un petit bonus en plus sur ses fins de mois sinon elle aurait dû fermer boutique...Les touristes laissent une partie de leur matos ici et le récupèrent sur la route du retour....Les gens du patelin viennent y cacher leur petit secret honteux...Et Novak en a loué un » en ouvrant la main.  
« Elle t’a refilé la clef ? » stupéfait.  
« Y a pas que toi qui sait user de son charme, tu sais » vexé.  
« C’est pas ce que je voulais dire » visiblement ennuyé.  
« Bon, tu comptes rester planter là ou tu m’accompagnes ? »  
« Magne » en le laissant sur place et le devançant.

La consigne était à l’arrière du Motel...Une dizaine de petits coffres dont quatre assez grands pour contenir une valise.  
Sam ouvrit celle de droite.  
« C’est quoi ? »  
« On dirait une farde, non ? » répondit, ironique, Sam.  
« Bitch » en se saisissant de l’épais dossier. Une feuille en tomba, pliée en deux.  
« Dean » écrit sur l’une des faces.

« J’ai retrouvé cette farde chez Lian Verbideen, une Stryge qui se nourrissait  
exclusivement d’âmes d’animaux.  
Après quelques recherches, une piste m’a mené jusqu’ici, à l’ancienne demeure de Mervin  
Lowes, dans laquelle j’ai découvert dans une arrière-salle scellée, une réserve de  
pochettes de sang, il s’agissait probablement d’un vampire.  
Je pense que tous les disparus répertoriés dans cette farde sont des créatures qui auraient  
déviées de leur nature profonde. Le lien forcé présent sur chacun d’entre eux n’est pas la  
raison de leur changement, dans le cas de Verbideen, la marque est apparue plus d’un  
siècle après sa « déviance ». Je pencherais plutôt pour une marque de reconnaissance.  
Je vais tâcher d’en savoir plus sur Lowes, il était serveur au « Mc Queen » un bar en ville.  
Si tu as trouvé cette lettre, c’est que Sam ne doit pas être loin.  
Et que je suis soit dans la merde, soit déjà mort »

 

« Pauv’con » pesta Dean.  
« Quoi ? » Sam s’empara de la lettre.  
« On doit se rendre en ville et trouver le Mc Queen, il semblerait que ce soit le dernier endroit où il se soit rendu »  
Il vit son frère sourire à la fin de sa lecture.  
« Ta gueule, Sammy » en lui tournant le dos, farde sous le bras.  
« Sa théorie tient la route »  
« Quoi, les monstres déviants qui se regroupent en club privé?» lança Dean qui repartait vers la chambre.  
« Non...Celle qui dit que sans moi, t’es à nul à chier » se mit à ricaner le cadet.  
« Va te faire foutre, Sammy »

 

Dean posa la farde sur la table et se mit à ranger la chambre, histoire de pouvoir dormir quelques heures même sur le matelas défoncé.  
Il suspendit son geste.  
Sam qui relisait la lettre s’en aperçut.  
« Dean ? »  
« La même place » en se relevant, le téléphone de Castiel entre les mains.  
« Tu crois qu’il l’a perdu ? » inquiet.  
« Il était sous la table de chevet, en un seul morceau...Il a dû le perdre et comme il l’utilise » en pointant le téléphone vers son frère. « ....qu’une fois tous les 36 du mois, il a même pas dû s’apercevoir qu’il l’avait perdu...PUTAIN» en le balançant sur le lit.  
« Calme-toi Dean...S’énerver ne va pas nous aider à avancer.... Il faut creuser la théorie de Castiel...Je vais tâcher de contacter Bobby et de voir où il en est...Il peut peut-être mettre quelques chasseurs sur la piste des disparus, voir si effectivement, ils auraient pu déviés même si ce mot me paraît un peu inapproprié »  
« Ca va mettre trop de temps et du temps, on en a pas...Ou plus » en s’affalant sur le lit.  
« Ca sert à rien de foncer tête baissée, ça n’aidera en rien Castiel...Demain on ira au Mc Queen et de là, on avisera »  
« Je la sens pas cette histoire....Putain si on le retrouve vivant, je lui en colle une et je lui cale un GPS dans le cul » rageur.  
« Au lieu de jurer comme un charretier, tu viendrais pas plutôt m’aider !» en tapotant la farde.  
« Tu veux qu’on fasse quoi ? » en se relevant.  
« Fouiller leur vie...Voir si leur métier aurait pu être une couverture pour cacher leur véritable nature comme Veribeen et la taxidermie...Tous les indices sont bons à prendre »  
« Tu peux me dire en quoi ça va nous aider ? »  
« Ils doivent avoir quelque chose d’autre en commun que leur double visage, la marque est la même pour tous, placée au même endroit...Ce n’est pas un hasard »  
« Téléphone à Bobby...Je m’occupe de ça » en tirant une deuxième chaise vers la table  
« Il est 1h passée »  
« On s’en fout...Téléphone-lui...Insiste...Il aura le temps de dormir après » en ouvrant d’un mouvement sec la farde.

Bobby ne dormait pas...Il avait retrouvé la trace de trois des victimes qu’il avait repéré sur le net. Il savait de source sûre que pour l’une d’elles, il n’y avait aucun doute sur sa vraie nature...Un Djin...Djin qui avait pris pour habitude de se nourrir des rêves et du sang de gens plongés dans un coma dit irréversible...Il était infirmier-volontaire dans un grand hôpital de Pennsylvanie...Porté disparu depuis presque 8 mois.

« Bobby, je vais te donner une liste de noms, on aura besoin que tu mettes le plus de monde possible dessus et vois si il y a pas déjà eu une affaire du même type dans le passé, il semblerait que ce lien soit une marque de ralliement »

Dean soupira en portant la main à son bras.  
Sam raccrocha et ouvrit son portable.  
Il y avait une petite cafetière individuelle dans la chambre qui avait échappé à la mise à sac de la pièce.  
Ils ne fermèrent pas l’œil de la nuit.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé dans cette pièce, il était incapable de le dire...Ne dormant pas, ne connaissant ni la faim ni la soif, il ne pouvait se fier qu’à son instinct...Deux jours...Trois maximum.  
Les jours sur terre, au Paradis ou en enfer défilaient à des rythmes différents et il ne marchait ici que depuis 6 mois, il avait encore du mal avec cet espace-temps.

Il n’y eut aucune visite, aucun bruit, aucun signe de vie même extérieur.  
Au départ, cela ne le gêna pas, il était trop mal pour s’en inquiéter. Mais plus il reprenait des couleurs et des forces, plus le fait d’être enfermé dans cette pièce qui ne devait pas faire plus de trois mètres sur trois, lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il essaya bien de briser le lien en grattant sa peau mais rien n’y fit. Il lui fallait un tison chaud pour cela et visiblement, vu la température ambiante, il ne devait pas avoir de feu ni de chauffage dans cet endroit maudit.  
Ses yeux perçaient à nouveau l’obscurité mais ce ne fut que pour lui montrer, trois murs de brique et un plafond en bois marqué par un symbole qui l’empêcherait de faire toute tentative d’évasion par le haut. La porte était en fer, fer qui lui pompait toute son énergie quand il s’en approchait.

Il s’assit en tendant ses jambes et les croisant. Il avait connu des prisons bien moins confortables que celle-ci, les geôles célestes et les chevalets des enfers restant le must dans ce que l’on pouvait faire de pire.  
Il ferma les yeux, il espérait que Dean et Sam finissent par retrouver sa trace, si ils ne pouvaient le sauver lui, peut-être arriveraient-ils eux à percer le mystère.  
Castiel sourit en coin en croisant ses bras.  
« Enfin » lança-t-il sans bouger.  
Un bruit de verrou et la porte s’ouvrit.  
Il entendit des pas lourds se rapprocher de lui mais resta assis, yeux fermés.  
« Je suppose que vous êtes le maître des lieux »  
« Vous supposez bien...Castiel » d’une voix profonde et grave.  
« Et vous êtes ? en ouvrant les yeux, le visage impassible.  
« On m’appelle le collectionneur » après quelques secondes de silence.  
« C’est pas ce que je vous demande ? » sur un ton sec.  
« C’est tout ce que vous saurez...Et je vous suggère, à l’avenir, de vous montrer un peu plus respectueux avec moi si vous ne voulez pas que je vous renvoie dans l’un de vos enfers. Je sais, de source sûre, qu’ils sont nombreux à vous y attendre et pas qu’avec de bonnes intentions»  
« Il paraîtrait oui mais honnêtement je m’en fous, d’une manière ou d’une autre, l’un d’eux sera ma destination finale, que ce soit maintenant ou demain, quelle différence...Et pour votre gouverne, je vous emmerde, ça vous suffit comme marque de respect » en refermant les yeux.  
« Vous allez apprendre ce que c’est, Castiel, je vous le garantis...Que vous le vouliez ou non» d’une voix cachant mal sa colère contenue.  
« On n’a que le respect que l’on mérite...Pas celui que l’on impose »  
« On va bien s’amuser nous deux, je le sens bien »  
« Vous remarquerez que j’ai du mal à cacher ma joie » en soupirant.  
« Moquez-vous...Profitez bien du peu de temps qu’il vous reste à vivre, Castiel »  
« C’est ce que je faisais avant que vous veniez me saouler avec vos cours de civilité »  
« Une tête de lard doublé d’un pince sans rire...Voilà qui va me plaire »  
« Vous m’en voyez ravi »  
« Ne forcez pas votre chance...Ma patience à des limites »  
« La mienne aussi et vous les avez déjà dépassées » répliqua aussitôt Castiel, le visage soudain plus sévère, le foudroyant d’un regard devenu noir.  
« Il ne m’aura pas fallu longtemps pour vous inciter à montrer votre vrai visage »  
« Je n’ai jamais cherché à le cacher»  
« Castiel, ange devenu démon, déchu de ses deux statuts pour avoir pris le parti des hommes»  
« ...et vous oubliez, chasseur à ses heures perdues » continua Castiel, retrouvant son regard bleu.  
« Ce qui vous vaut d’être là d’ailleurs »  
« Alors que j’aurais jamais dû l’être, n’est-ce pas ? » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.  
« C’est exact » en s’avançant à quelques pas de lui. Castiel recula tout en se relevant, sur la défensive.  
L’homme sourit...Castiel prit le temps de le détailler.  
Il était beau et le savait, il se tenait droit pour afficher sa stature athlétique sous son T-shirt noir moulant, il souriait de trop pour afficher son visage aux traits parfaits.  
Il était d’une beauté froide avec ses fines lèvres qui laissaient entrevoir ses dents blanches bien rangées, Castiel le trouva antipathique au premier regard échangé. Des yeux gris verts sans aucune étincelle de vie, des cheveux noirs coupés à la brosse, tout de noir vêtu.  
Castiel la vit alors...Sa lame. Il la portait dans un étui accroché dans son dos. La garde dépassant de son épaule gauche.  
L’homme suivit le regard du démon et avant que Castiel n’eut le temps de faire le moindre geste, la lame s’enfonça dans son avant-bras en le collant au mur.  
Il grimaça mais se refusa à émettre le moindre son.  
L’attaque avait rapide...Trop rapide.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
L’homme tourna la lame, yeux plantés dans ceux devenus à nouveau noir de Castiel.  
« Ton pire cauchemar »  
« Ce n’est pas ce que je vous ai demandé » sourire ironique, refusant de céder.  
« C’est tout ce que tu sauras »  
« On se tutoie maintenant ? » en riant, moqueur.  
L’homme retira la lame en reculant. Castiel serra son bras droit de sa main gauche par réflexe plus que par nécessité.  
« Tu es du genre coriace...J’aime ça.. » en léchant le sang sur la lame. Castiel vit ses iris se rétrécirent jusqu’à se fondre dans ses pupilles pour revenir ensuite à la normale.  
« Y a longtemps que je me suis plus amusé avec un pur...Ca va me changer des déviants »  
Castiel fronça des sourcils en tiquant.  
« Je les collectionne...et...Je les chasse » répondit l’homme à sa question muette tout en souriant.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi pas...Ils m’appartiennent » en tendant la main et psalmodiant dans une langue inconnue même aux oreilles de Castiel.  
La marque du lien apparut dans sa paume.  
« Tu m’appartiens, démon...A jamais »  
« J’appartiens à personne, Assbutt »

L’homme tendit la main vers son cou, à distance et soudain la même douleur lui emprisonna la tête, la même envie de vomir...La même faiblesse qui le fit vaciller et s’appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber.  
« Tu m’appartiens...Et tu me respecteras...Et ensuite, quand tu auras reconnu ma supériorité, je te chasserais et je te tuerais parce que des êtres comme toi sont des abominations et que je suis la main purificatrice »  
« Tu devrais te regarder dans une glace ma beauté...La seule abomination ici, c’est TOI » crispé dans la douleur qui lui vrillait le cerveau.  
« TAIS-TOI déchu...Fils de Satan »  
« Fils de Dieu, tu devrais mieux vérifier tes sources » sourire de douleur sur les lèvres.  
L’homme posa sa main sur la poitrine de Castiel qui cette fois-ci ne put s’empêcher de gémir, la brûlure transperça son trench, sa veste et sa chemise et se figea dans sa chair pour marquer jusqu’à son souffle.  
« Tes sarcasmes ne te mèneront à rien, Castiel...Tu plieras comme tous les autres »  
« Va te faire foutre » lui cracha-t-il au visage.  
L’homme appuya plus fort sa main, psalmodiant de nouvelles paroles que Castiel tentait en vain de comprendre.  
La douleur fut fulgurante. L’impression que son corps entier venait d’être plongé dans l’eau bouillante.  
« Tu plieras » en s’éloignant.  
Castiel s’effondra au sol, respirant trop vite et trop fort...Il finit par perdre connaissance.  
Maître des illusions, l’homme jouait avec les âmes tourmentées.  
Celle de Castiel n’était que tourment car elle n’existait pas...

 

Fin 1er partie....


	2. Le collectionneur 2eme partie

Le Mc Queen ressemblait à un de tous ses bars miteux qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui ne désemplissait jamais. L’odeur âcre de la cigarette froide mêlée à celles de l’alcool et du renfermé flottait dans l’air. Sur le bar, des verres vides, des bols de cacahuètes à moitié pleins et des traces de bouteille de bière marquant le zinc en bois gravé d’insanité en tout genre.  
Dean s’approcha du serveur en bout de comptoir.  
« Salut »  
« J’vous sers » d’une voix paresseuse.  
« Euh...Une bière s’il vous plaît »  
« Et pour vous ? » jetant un regard vaporeux sur Sam.  
L’horloge indiquait à peine 10h du matin.  
« Rien merci »  
Dean glissa 50 dollars sur le bar.  
« Je recherche un ami »  
« Ouaip et alors ? » en jetant un coup d’œil sur le billet.  
« A peu près ma taille, il porte un trenchcoat »  
Vu la mimique qui venait de s’inscrire sur le visage de l’homme, Dean en conclut qu’il savait de qui il parlait.  
« Lui » en soupirant.  
« Vous savez où il est ? »  
« Non...Il est venu boire un verre ici y a quelques jours...Un homme est venu lui causer, ils ont bu, beaucoup...Il s’est effondré sur la table et le mec est parti avec lui en le soutenant pour pas qu’il s’effondre...Il en tenait une solide »  
« Cass....Saoul ? » en se tournant vers Sam. « Vous savez qui était ce mec ? »  
« Non mais c’est pas la première fois qu’il venait par ici » en posant son index sur le billet, indiquant par-là que là s’arrêtait les renseignements pour 50 dollars.  
Dean soupira et sortit un deuxième billet.  
« Alors ? »  
«A l’époque, il en avait après Mervin...Ils avaient l’air de se connaître mais pas de  
s’apprécier »  
« Et ? » en posant le billet sur le comptoir  
« Et rien....Un jour Mervin a dit à demain et n’est plus jamais revenu...J’ai engagé un nouveau serveur et puis basta »  
« Et ce gars, il ressemblait à quoi ? »  
« Cheveux noirs en brosse, veste treillis...On aurait dit un chasseur ou un truc du genre...Y en a pas mal dans le coin » en posant l’index sur le billet, sourire en coin.  
« Pousse pas le bouchon du con... » en refusant de lâcher les 50 dollars.  
« Plutôt beau gosse et bien bâti... J’dirais maxi 40...Un vrai trou duc ».  
« Trou duc ? »  
L’homme le regarda, accoudé sur le comptoir. Dean lâcha le billet et en sortit un autre de 20 dollars.  
Le serveur grimaça  
« Alors ? » insista Dean.  
« Il se la pétait grave, genre un peu bourge»  
« Vous savez où ils sont allés ?» Il leva le regard sur Sam qu’il semblait avoir oublié.  
« Nop...J’avais du boulot...Mais je pencherais pour son lit » dans un rire bref.  
« Pardon ? » tiqua Dean.  
«Il lui a posé gentiment la main sur son cou, ils ont bu un dernier verre et Columbo s’est affalé quelques minutes après...L’autre a souri et ils sont partis bras dessus, bras dessous » en faisant un clin d’œil complice à Dean.  
Ce dernier lâcha le billet, les traits soucieux.  
« Merde » murmura-t-il  
« Désolé ma poule... » le taquina le serveur. Dean, trop inquiet, ne releva pas le sous-entendu.  
« Une dernière info » en jouant avec sa bouteille qu’il n’avait même pas entamée.  
« Hum » en servant une bière à une clientèle à moitié vautrée sur le comptoir.  
« Tu connais quelqu’un qui pourrait nous renseigner sur ce mec ? »  
L’homme réfléchit un long moment.  
« Je suis à sec là hein....Tu m’as déplumé » mettant fin aux illusions du serveur.  
« Allez...Parce que c’est ton mec et que tu m’as l’air bouleversé »  
Dean se renfrogna.  
« Va voir Mama Black...La petite superette juste en face...Elle connaît tout et voit tout...Elle pourra peut-être t’aider »  
« Mouais merci » ronchonna Dean.  
« Au plaisir » en enfouissant les 120 dollars dans la poche de son pantalon.  
« C’est ça ouais » marmonna Dean en sortant.

 

Mama Black ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Dean s’en était fait comme idée. En lieu et place d’une femme noire un peu ronde, il se retrouva face à un homme mince mais au ventre bedonnant, de type asiatique planté derrière le comptoir.  
« Salut...On aimerait parler à Mama Black? » Sam lui sourit.  
« Je suis Mama Black »  
Dean pouffa devant le visage soudain décomposé de son frère.  
« Vous ? »  
« Oui, moi...J’ai épousé la patronne...Un jour, elle est partie....Me laissant avec les dettes et le magasin » en pointant la devanture du doigt.  
« Je vois » laissa tomber un Sam, un peu dépité.  
« C’est le serveur du Mc Queen qui nous envoie »  
« Mark ? Il veut quoi cette fois ? »  
« Lui rien...Nous, un renseignement »  
« Je balance pas » en faisant mine de se lever de son tabouret.  
« Notre ami a disparu » lança aussitôt Sam. « Il a dit que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider...S’il vous plaît » le supplia-t-il.  
Dean observait son frère, bras croisés... Sam et ses yeux de chien battu...Imparable.  
« Dites toujours » en revenant vers son comptoir.  
« 2-3 jours ou peut-être plus...Même gabarit que lui » en indiquant son aîné du menton. « Il portait un trenchcoat beige »  
« Je vois » en se grattant le cou.  
« Vraiment ? » sourit Sam, soulagé, en croisant le regard de Dean.  
« Il était là...Y a 2 ou 3 jours, je crois...J’ai un peu perdu la notion du temps » en souriant bêtement.« ...Il est rentré seul et est ressorti quelques heures après avec un autre mec....Votre pote tenait à peine debout »  
« Vous l’aviez déjà vu cet autre mec ? » Dean s’approcha.  
« Oui, un gars bizarre...Il a rodé autour de Mervin, l’ancien serveur y a de ça quelques mois »  
« Et ? »  
« Il a dû venir 3 ou 4 fois pas plus...Au départ, je pensais qu’ils étaient....bah vous savez, quoi... » dans un regard et un rictus qui voulaient en dire long.  
« Et qu’est-ce qui vous a fait changer d’avis ? »  
« Rien, en fait je m’en fous mais j’ai rien d’autre à faire ici...J’imagine la vie des autres, je me fais des films... » en se grattant le ventre.  
Dean grimaça.  
« Bon alors....Ce mec ? »  
« Mervin disparu, on l’a plus revu jusqu’à ce que votre pote se pointe»  
« Il vit par ici ? »  
« Non, pas que je sache...Je connais pratiquement tout le monde dans le coin...C’est une petite ville, j’en aurais entendu parler » prenant un air plus sérieux comme pour se donner une importance qu’il n’avait pas.  
« Ca ne nous aide pas » se désespéra Dean en se tournant vers son frère.  
« Il conduisait un Pick up Ford F. noir...Un petit bijou » les yeux soudains brillants.  
« Un Pick up ? » Dean s’appuya sur le comptoir pour saisir son attention.  
« Mouais... »  
« Un détail ? »  
« Maintenant que vous le dites » en levant les yeux vers le plafond, semblant réfléchir.  
« Bon alors ? » s’impatienta Dean.  
« Il s’est un jour garé près du magasin et j’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’aller y jeter un coup d’œil...J’ai toujours rêver d’en conduire un » sourire idiot sur le visage.  
Dean prenait sur lui pour ne pas exploser, il toqua sur le comptoir pour ramener son interlocuteur vers eux.  
« Ah oui...Y avait un bateau pneumatique à l’arrière du Pick up...Il l’avait recouvert mais je l’ai vu »  
« Un bateau pneumatique ? »  
« Oui un truc pour une ou deux personnes maxi, il était trempé, il devait l’avoir utilisé pas longtemps avant» en se grattant à nouveau le ventre, il commençait à transpirer et mit la climatisation en marche. « Une vraie fournaise ce magasin...Salope » en pestant sur le nom inscrit sur la vitrine.  
« Y a un lac par ici ou une rivière, un coin d’eau ? »  
« C’est le Wyoming, mon gars...Y a que ça ici » en riant, faisant trembler son ventre, mains remontant son pantalon de lin qui menaçait de tomber.  
Dean fronça les sourcils et rétracta ses lèvres de dégoût.  
« Sinon le truc le plus proche, c’est Abeihi-paakate»  
« Abeihi quoi ? » tiqua Dean  
« Abeihi-paakate ...Le lac bleu...C’est à une trentaine de kilomètres d’ici...C’est sur un ancien territoire Shoshone, y a que les jeunes qui vont dans ce coin, histoire de se faire des frayeurs...Il paraitrait qu’il y aurait un ancien cimetière indien près du lac et que la nuit tombée, on entend les morts hurler » en se penchant sur le comptoir, craignant d’être entendu par ses mêmes esprits.  
« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide » le salua Sam en relevant les sourcils.  
« Pas de quoi » en s’éloignant vers l’arrière- boutique.

Une fois à l’extérieur, Dean ne put s’empêcher de frissonner.  
« Herk...Je comprends qu’elle se soit barrée la mère Black »  
« On fait quoi ? »  
« On se renseigne sur ce fichu lac hanté et sur ce Pick up Ford F. Vu le trou paumé dans lequel on est, il ne doit pas y en avoir des milliers »  
« Je vais contacter Bobby et l’informer de ce que l’on sait déjà, ensuite je vais tâcher de scruter ce lac et de repérer cette fichue voiture »  
« Comment ? » s’étonna Dean.  
« Google map, tu connais ? » en se dirigeant vers l’Impala  
« Quoi ? »  
« Amène-toi » en traversant la rue.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel émergea doucement de sa torpeur, il se redressa en position assise et soupira. Plus aucune douleur, ni nausée...  
Il repensa à son face-à-face et se focalisa sur le souvenir de ces yeux, il sourit  
« Espèce de salaud » en se souvenant du bar où l’homme l’avait abordé en prétendant pouvoir l’aider.  
« Bien joué, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant» en se relevant, tout en s’appuyant sur le mur. Il soupira et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu’avait dit cet homme « le collectionneur »  
Il n’avait jamais eu écho d’une créature ou d’un démon répondant à ce surnom. Ni même d’un humain ayant acquis de telles facultés.  
Il ferma les yeux tentant de se souvenir des mots utilisés par l’homme quand il avait fait apparaître le lien forcé.  
Un langage qui soit inconnu des anges et des démons, il n’avait pas souvenance d’un pareil antécédent. Il croisa les bras et revit les rétines noires et l’attrait évident du sang sur son geôlier.  
La main de Dieu mais de quel Dieu parlait-il, marmonna Castiel.

La porte s’ouvrit et il dut baisser légèrement le regard, un nain le fixa en lui faisant signe de le suivre de la main, il hésita un court instant, après tout il n’avait plus rien à perdre et peut-être tout à y gagner.  
Il sortit de sa cellule, le nain l’attendait à quelques pas, le regard vide...Sans âme.  
Le couloir étroit possédait une dizaine de cellules aux portes toutes différentes.  
Enfermant probablement des êtres aux pouvoirs multiples, portes d’argent, de bois sculptés, de fer et même plaquées or, les empêchant d’agir ou de s’enfuir.  
Il leur fallut moins de 30 secondes pour atteindre la porte centrale que le nain ouvrit d’une simple poussée. Une pièce légèrement éclairée sur les murs desquels avaient été peints des représentations de divinités...Celtiques remarqua Castiel....  
La main de Dieu chez les celtes...Il se mit à réfléchir tout en suivant son guide qui continuait à tracer son chemin sans jamais vérifier que Castiel le suive.

 

Il s’arrêta devant une porte sculptée... Un serpent à tête de bélier...Castiel sourit.  
« Tiens dont » en plongeant son regard dans celui vide du nain.  
Ce dernier poussa la porte et s’écarta. Castiel entra, l’homme l’attendait assis sur un trône en bois, corne de bière à la main.  
Pendaient au plafond, 3 cages et dans celles-ci, 3 hommes. Castiel reconnut Lian Verbideen dans celle de droite.  
« Castiel »  
« Cernunnos » sourit-il, sûr de son effet.  
Il vit ses mains se crisper sur la corne tout en fixant du regard la main de Castiel où le sang de sa blessure avait séché.  
« Comment ? » retenant sa rage.  
« Tu as eu beau tenté de le cacher, j’ai bien vu le torque que tu portes autour du cou...Je l’ai senti surtout...Il est ancien....Très ancien....Celtique » en souriant en coin, tout en croisant les bras.  
L’homme le regarda sans répondre.  
« Les dessins sur les murs...Lugh....Taranis.... Le bélier et le serpent sur la porte »  
« J’avais oublié qui tu étais, Castiel... Ange, tu savais tout » le coupa l’homme.  
« Ange, j’ai vu la naissance du monde et la mort du tien...Je pensais que tu avais rejoint le Sidh ? »  
« Je suis Dieu...Aucun homme n’a de volonté sur moi et nul Dieu païen n’a le droit de me donner des ordres encore moins le tien»  
« Mon Père t’a créé des mains de Lugh...Tout comme il fut Rha, Gaia, Yavhé, Brahma et Allah, un même nom pour un même Dieu, un seul créateur pour tous »  
« Tu mens » en jetant la corne à travers la pièce.  
« Je te dis ce qui est et je me fiche de savoir si tu me crois ou non...De toutes manières Dieu, ou peu importe comment les hommes l’appellent, est mort à présent »  
« Tout dieu est immortel » sourire moqueur.  
« Personne n’est immortel Cernunnos...Toute chose, toute vie a une fin » en levant les yeux vers les cages. « Pourquoi ? » en croisant ceux de Lian.  
« Parce que je suis chasseur... Parce que je suis la mort et la résurrection...Parce qu’à travers les siècles, j’ai appris à survivre....Parce que je suis un Dieu et qu’ils ne sont rien...Parce que je m’ennuie » en se levant.  
« Le lien ? »  
« Une adaptation fascinante...Au cours de mes chasses, j’ai appris bien des choses des monstres que je chassais »  
« Comme le goût du sang...A mon souvenir, tu n’étais pas un Dieu de sacrifice, Cernunnos »  
« On change Castiel, tu es bien placé pour le savoir....Pour survivre, il faut s’adapter »  
« Tout comme ils l’ont fait » en indiquant de la main, les trois cages.  
« Ils ont renié ce qu’ils étaient...Tout comme toi, tu l’as fait...Je les ai juste aidé à trouver une solution à leur petit problème de conscience » en levant le regard vers un jeune homme à la peau sombre.  
« Le lien ? » insista Castiel.  
« Je me suis présenté à eux quand ils se sentaient défaillir, proche d’être la bête qui sommeillait en eux et qu’ils taisaient...Quand ils sentaient leur fameuse conscience céder à la tentation première »  
« Tu leur as proposé quoi ? Un pacte ? » en tiquant.  
« En quelque sorte...Je les marquais et les délivrais du mal, de la tentation » en se mettant à rire, sans émotion.  
« Et en échange ? » continua Castiel.  
« Un siècle de paix et je venais réclamer mon dû »  
« Leur vie ? »  
« Non...Une lune »  
« Pardon ? » en décroisant ses bras.  
« Un mois...Si ils survivent, ils sont libres»  
« Combien ont survécu ? » en se dirigeant vers la grande fenêtre du fond à quelques pas de la table.  
« Aucun » en se rasseyant.  
« Tu chasses toujours avec ta meute de chiens des ténèbres ?»  
« Oui...J’avoue qu’ils sont moins classes que ceux des Enfers mais, ils me sont fidèles depuis bien plus longtemps »  
« Tu ne leur laisses aucune chance...Prisonniers du lien, ils n’ont aucune échappatoire...Les dés sont pipés...Tu parles d’un Dieu » cracha Castiel avec dédain.  
« Je t’interdis de me parler sur ce ton...N’oublie pas que tu n’es rien entre mes mains » pesta l’homme en haussant le ton.  
« Tu vas quoi ? Encore usé de magie, usé du langage du Sidh...Sache que la souffrance et moi sommes liées depuis des millénaires....Ce ne sont pas tes petits sortilèges qui vont réussir à me faire peur, aussi divins soient-ils»  
L’homme pâlit. Un long silence s’en suivit.  
« Père t’a interdit l’accès au Sidh » le visage de Castiel se renfrogna.  
« Non, je m’en suis échappé...Ils exigeaient que je les vénère avant de pénétrer au Gwenved...Moi, un Dieu créé dans la perfection» ragea l’homme.  
« Lucifer aurait dû servir de leçon mais il faut croire que c’est de famille, on aime à se vautrer dans la même chienlit...Tu n’es que l’ombre de ce fils de lumière que mon Père adorait...Tu as sa beauté et son arrogance...Tu finiras par le rejoindre, Janus »  
« Tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu’un réputé de taciturne et silencieux »  
« Profites-en, ça ne m’arrive pas souvent...Je n’aime pas user ma salive pour parler au vent »  
« Tu vas me payer ton arrogance, Castiel »  
« Je ne suis pas un de tes pantins, Cernunnos...Je ne fais pas partie de ta collection quand bien même tu m’aies marqué, le pacte n’existe pas...Je ne te dois rien parce que je ne regrette rien et que j’ai ma conscience pour moi »  
« Faudrait-il déjà que tu en aies une ? »  
« Je te retourne le compliment » en regardant le paysage. Cernunnos fulminait devant l’impassibilité de ce démon qui osait lui tenir tête.  
La fenêtre donnait sur un lac qui semblait les cerner.  
« Une île...Bien pensé »  
« Pratique surtout...Une maison abandonnée, aucune âme qui vive...Personne ne vient par ici...Le lieu est soi-disant sacré » en étouffant un rire.  
« Combien à ton tableau de chasse ? »  
« Plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer » répondit-il fièrement.  
« Combien d’entre eux représentaient un vrai danger ? » en croisant ses mains dans son dos.  
« Pas plus que ceux que tu as torturé dans les enfers »  
« Ils étaient damnés...Les tiens étaient sur la route de la rédemption » il se tourna vers Cernunnos. « Viendra un temps où tu les rejoindras »  
« Je suis immortel...Je suis un Dieu »  
« Lugh est un Dieu...Toi, tu n’es qu’un sous-fifre qui chasse des innocents en se trouvant des excuses indignes d’un simple chérubin »  
« LA FERME » en tapant du poing sur la table. « Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n’es qu’un simple démon sans grade entre ses murs»  
« Si je suis si insignifiant à tes yeux...Pourquoi me gardes-tu vivant ? »  
« Parce que tu as été ange, hybride, démon et tout à la fois...Parce que la chasse me lasse et ne m’apporte plus aucun plaisir... Je connais toute leur faiblesse mais toi...Toi Castiel, tu es différent...Unique...Il y a des siècles que je n’ai plus croisé un tel gibier....Depuis l’Okabe de Kyoto »  
« Tu l’as dit toi-même...Je ne suis rien » sourire pincé en tiquant pour croiser son regard.  
Cernunnos se leva, silencieux...  
« Je vais te chasser, Castiel...Je n’userais pas du pouvoir du lien, je ne lâcherais pas ma meute sur tes traces...Ce sera entre toi et moi »  
« Moi, un simple démon face à un Dieu ? » le regard amusé.  
« Si tu survis à la pleine lune, je te donne ma parole que tu auras la vie sauve »  
« Ta parole ? La même que celle que tu leur as donné ? » en le toisant.  
« Je ne leur ai pas menti »  
« Non, tu as juste oublié de leur dire qu’ils devraient affronter une dizaine de chiens de la nuit en plus d’un Dieu qui userait de ses pouvoirs en traître »

Sa tête heurta si violemment la fenêtre que celle-ci se brisa et lui ouvrit la base de la nuque.  
« Tu me manques encore une fois de respect et je te laisse en pâture à mes chiens, tu m’as bien compris » hurla Cernunnos, poing fermé.  
Castiel se redressa en essuyant sa lèvre ouverte.  
« Tu as des réactions bien humaines pour un Dieu » en posant la main sur sa nuque sentant le sang couler dans son dos. Il la porta ensuite vers l’avant et la tendit vers Cernunnos qui recula brusquement.  
« Et toi...Quel pacte as-tu signé pour sortir du Sidh? »  
« Bardus » hurla Cernunnos. La porte s’ouvrit sur le nain.  
« Ramène-le dans sa cellule et je veux voir Ardamos, tout de suite » en levant les yeux sur Lian. « J’ai une chasse à mener »  
Castiel croisa le regard apeuré de celui-ci. Il n’y avait jamais rien de bon à pactiser avec les Dieux qu’ils soient d’enfer ou du Paradis.  
« Puisses-tu trouver la paix dans cette mort annoncée » en s’éloignant.  
Il ne chercha pas à s’enfuir, il voulait savoir.

Il s’assit calmement contre le mur de sa cellule...Le sang cessa de couler.  
Il se mit alors à prier...Non pas Dieu, ce père absent, ni ses frères divins ou démoniaques qui l’avaient trahi.  
Il pria à travers son lien...Il pria Dean.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam pianotait depuis plusieurs minutes sur Google Map, son visage calme rassura Dean.  
Ce dernier en avait besoin parce qu’il commençait sérieusement à craindre de ne pas retrouver Castiel vivant.  
Un vague sourire...Qui aurait cru qu’un jour, il se lierait avec un démon au point de se ronger les sangs pour lui. Ces démons, ces êtres qu’il chassait depuis qu’il était en âge de tenir une arme, ceux-là même qui avaient tué sa mère, son père, Jess et tant d’autres.  
Quelle amère ironie, sa vie était un cirque grotesque mais il devait faire avec.  
Il avait encore Bobby , il avait retrouvé Sam...Il savait tout ceux qu’il aimait et qui avaient disparus trop tôt à l’abri, Balty le lui avait juré. Il les retrouverait un jour, tous autant qu’ils étaient.

Il ne manquait plus que Castiel pour que tout soit au complet, pour peu que leur vie puisse être associée à ce mot. Tout comme l’amitié semblait être un mot assez peu approprié quand il s’agissait de nommer ce qui l’unissait à ce démon.  
Ami semblait être pourtant ce qu’ils représentaient l’un pour l’autre mais pouvait-on être ami avec un être qui n’en comprenait même pas le concept. Dean souffla, à quoi bon chercher une explication, rien dans leur vie n’était, de toutes manières, logique.

Il finit par s’assoupir pour plonger dans un étrange rêve.  
Un lac...Des cages et une porte...Un bélier et un serpent sculptés, enlacés.  
Il se réveilla d’un bond, son bras le tiraillant. Il sauta du lit.  
« Sam » en s’appuyant sur la table des deux mains.  
« Merde Dean » en sursautant. « T’es dingue...Tu as failli me faire mourir d’un infarctus »  
« T’en es où ? »  
« Nulle part » en replongeant sur son écran.  
« Mets ça sur le côté pendant une minute » le suppliant du regard. « Je crois que Cass a essayé de me faire passer un message» en s’asseyant.  
« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que c’était juste un lien de proximité votre truc ? » étonné par la réaction de son frère.  
« Faut croire que non » lui balança un Dean énervé. « Fais ce que je te dis, bordel »  
« Ca va...Pas la peine de m’agresser...je te signale qu’il va être minuit et que j’ai pas encore fermé l’œil contrairement à d’autre ici » en le fusillant du regard.  
« Sammy...S’il te plaît »  
« Bon... » en ouvrant une nouvelle page.  
« Une porte avec un serpent à tête de bélier, sculpté...Enfin un bélier ou une bestiole qui y ressemble » pendant que son frère tapait.  
« C’est tout ? »  
« Ca...Des cages suspendues...Un lac »  
« Il était comment ce lac ? »  
« Bah un lac quoi ? Y avait pas de panneau indicateur si c’est ce que tu veux savoir » dépité.  
« Une forêt ? Des montagnes ? »  
« Juste le lac...Ceci dit, il était d’un bleu» en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise.  
« Bon...Alors à propos de ton bélier et ton serpent...Tout nous ramène vers un ancien Dieu celte ou à un Dieu indien...Ils ressemblaient auxquels des deux ?» en tournant légèrement son ordinateur.  
« A ça » en pointant une coupe gravée.  
« Cernunnos » nota Sam.  
« Cernunnos, c’est qui c’lui-là ? »  
« Visiblement un Dieu celte de la résurrection, de la chasse...En fait, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui, pour pas dire quasiment rien...C’est une entité que les gaulois et celtes ont vénéré mais dont on a gardé très peu de trace »  
« Super...Manquait plus que ça, un Dieu aux abonnés absents » en se pinçant l’arête du nez.  
« Y a quand même une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça »  
« Ah bon ? » s’étonna Dean, un peu désespéré.  
« Il a réussi à te faire passer un message...Ca signifie qu’il est toujours vivant » un fin rictus sur les lèvres.  
Le visage de Dean se fendit d’un franc sourire.  
« File sur Google Map, je vais téléphoner à Bobby et le mettre au parfum »

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Cernunnos s’approcha du corps sans vie, d’un signe de la main, il chassa la dizaine de chiens qui le cernait...Il se pencha et sourit, son regard se vida, ses pupilles se dilatèrent.  
Il se pencha sur la plaie béante à hauteur du lien forcé de Lian et la lécha avec avidité dans un bruit de succion qui excita les chiens qui se mirent à grogner et finirent par se battre entre eux. Il plongea sa main dans la poitrine du cadavre, dans un craquement qui fit détourner le regard des chiens, Cernunnos la ressortit serrant entre ses doigts son cœur.  
Il se releva doucement, seule la rétine brillait au centre de ses yeux, du sang sur le menton et la bouche.  
La vie...Le sang...Il en avait besoin...L’immortalité à travers le lien.  
Il tuait les monstres qui le gardaient vivant...Son cheptel, source intarissable.  
Il s’éloigna et parla le langage du Sidh, inconnu de tous, sauf de ceux qui en étaient revenus.  
Aux mots, les chiens se ruèrent sur le cadavre et le dévorèrent pendant que leur maître se volatilisa.  
Ardamos attendit qu’ils finissent ripailles pour les ramener dans la fosse. Il revint ensuite sur place et alluma un feu et pria Samain, l’enfer qui lui avait rendu son maître... Dans les flammes, l’offrande du sang abreuva les terres.

Cernunnos observa la cage vide et soupira en tournant un regard distrait vers les deux autres...Un vampire et un rougarou...Il se leva et posa une main sur la fenêtre.  
Il sourit en voyant s’élever au loin la fumée entre les cîmes...Plus que deux et son offrande annuelle serait terminée...Il pourrait profiter alors de sa résurrection pour voyager, retourner sur la terre de ses ancêtres, la Bretagne, l’Irlande...Ses étendues bridées à présent par l’homme, cette infime créature qui avait détruit l’œuvre des Dieux.  
A son retour sur ses terres étrangères, Ardamos lui aura trouvé de nouvelles créatures prêtes à tout pour se fondre dans la normalité...Prêtes à signer ce pacte pour être l’envers de la bête qu’ils étaient. C’était une source qui ne tarirait jamais...Il en buvait depuis des milliers d’années et le ferait encore pour les centaines à venir.

Il sourit, sa prochaine chasse promettait d’être intéressante...Castiel....Elle ne compterait pas dans les sacrifices...Il se retourna et fixa les cages, il jetterait les chiens sur ces deux-là par après mais ce démon serait son défi personnel. Il saisit la garde de la lame céleste.  
« Tu as un goût qui me plaît, Castiel...Tu seras mon sacrifié...Ma chasse personnelle » en respirant la lame.  
Bardus se tenait devant lui depuis de longues minutes, sans mot dire.  
« Demain, c’est pleine lune...Prépare les chiens »  
Bardus tiqua.  
« J’ai dit que je ne lâcherais pas les chiens...Je tiendrais parole...C’est Ardamos qui le fera, pas moi » montrant ses dents blanches derrière ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
Bardus opina de la tête.  
« Assure-toi qu’ils ne soient pas relâchés trop tôt...Je veux m’amuser d’abord » en transperçant sa main de la lame tout en fermant les yeux et jouissant de la douleur.  
« Son sang...Tellement étrange, tellement puissant» en rouvrant les paupières sur ses seules rétines.  
« Va » en le chassant d’un revers de main.  
Bardus sortit à reculons, il referma la porte derrière lui. Il resta un instant sans réaction, yeux fixés sur la porte sculptée puis se retourna et s’avança vers une des peintures abîmées par le temps qui recouvraient les murs. Elle représentait Lugh...Père de tous les Dieux qui régnait à présent sur le Gwenved, le monde blanc... Cernunnos avait franchi le Sidh, l’entre-deux monde et refusé d’entrer. Il réussit à sortir en pactisant avec Samain...Bardus, fidèle d’entre les fidèles l’avait suivi sur le chemin du retour...Son âme était restée là-bas...Il était à présent ce petit être insignifiant, immortel sur l’Abred qui ne ressemblait plus en rien à son pays d’antan....Il ne rêvait plus que de délivrance. Il n’y aurait eu son frère Ardamos, il aurait cessé de s’abreuver du sang des morts. Mais son aîné, ce chasseur, gardien des chiens des ténèbres aimait cette vie...Et Bardus aimait son frère.

Il s’avança vers la fenêtre basse et vit au loin, les flammes s’élever. Du regard, il suivit la fumée...Il pria Lugh de lui pardonner et de les délivrer. Il priait depuis des siècles mais comme l’avait si bien dit cet ange tombé de son Gwenved, le paradis pour se fondre dans le Samain, ses enfers...Dieu était mort...Lugh était mort...  
Lui était mort, le jour où sa raison le perdit au profit de sa loyauté.

Il ne sortit pas retrouver son frère mais se dirigea vers les cellules parce qu’il savait que cet être enfermé entre ses murs n’était pas comme les autres. Jamais son maître n’aurait ramené un non pactisé ici...Même l’Okabe fut chassé dès sa capture. Etre incontrôlable, dernière vraie chasse de Cernunnos, sans sacrifice du sang.  
Castiel avait été ramené dans l’antre, cette maison perdue sur cette île dont personne ne réclamait la propriété et qui devint celle de son Maître. Maison dans laquelle il vivait depuis plus de 300 ans à l’insu de tous. Pas d’intrus qui en soient revenus vivants, soit dévorés par les chiens soit abandonnés morts à des kilomètres de l’île pour écarter les soupçons. Maudite, plus personne n’y venait...Seules, les berges du lac attiraient encore les promeneurs en été et quelques chasseurs en automne. L’automne, période sacrée, hommage à Samain. Cernunnos devait avoir effectué ses sacrifices avant le solstice d’hiver sous peine de perdre ses pouvoirs et tomber dans les Abysses car à jamais le Gwenved lui serait interdit.

Quand Bardus ouvrit la porte de fer, Castiel se tenait debout et semblait l’attendre, appuyé sur le mur, bras et jambes croisés, léger sourire sur les lèvres.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire pendant que Sam étirait ses jambes et ses bras.  
Il était 4 heures du matin, ils étaient crevés mais satisfaits. Ils y étaient arrivés après des heures de recherche sur Google Map. Sans adresse, avec juste le nom du lac, Sam avait scruté chaque centimètre de l’écran, se rapprochant et s’éloignant de points suspects.  
Son regard soudain attiré par une image fixe à quelques mètres du lac Abeihi-paakate, il se redressa... De la fumée...Il cliqua et se rapprocha...Il y avait de la vie à côté du lac.

Il finit par scruter toute l’île après avoir fait tout le rivage et finit par apercevoir le bout d’une cheminée.  
« Dean » en se redressant sur sa chaise.  
Ce dernier sursauta, à moitié assoupi à sa droite, devant la farde ouverte de Lian.  
« Qu..quoi ? » en se frottant les yeux.  
« Regarde » en faisant se rapprocher l’image de moins en moins nette.  
« Là » en pointant son doigt.  
« Un bateau pneumatique ? » en regardant son frère pour avoir confirmation.  
Sam lui sourit.  
« Putain...T’es le meilleur Sammy....Viens on y va»  
« Non, Dean...Là, on va dormir quelques heures parce que je...nous sommes crevés et qu’on doit d’abord trouver un moyen de neutraliser ce Cernunnos, si c’est bien de lui qu’il s’agit......Visiblement » en pointant la farde. « ....Lian n’a fait qu’un relevé des victimes mais n’a pas cherché à éliminer la source du problème ».  
« Tu le tues, le lien se brise...Normal qu’il ne voulait pas sa mort, ça signifiait la fin de sa protection" pesta Dean en refermant la farde. « Mais tu as raison...On a besoin de repos, j’espère juste que Cass... » il ne termina pas sa phrase.  
« Il en a vu d’autres, il s’en sortira »  
« J’aimerais avoir tes certitudes » en se levant.  
Sam referma son portable.

Ils ne dormirent pas longtemps, à 8h, le téléphone de Sam se mit à vibrer. Il tendit une main maladroite et saisit l’appareil. Il vit le nom et décrocha  
« Bobby » d’une voix endormie.  
« Debout les gosses, j’ai du nouveau pour votre Cernunnos »  
Sam se redressa, Dean se retourna dans son lit pour lui faire face  
« J’ai trouvé le moyen de nous vous en débarrasser...Ca va pas être de la tarte mais ....vous êtes les Winchester hum » Sam sentit Bobby sourire derrière son téléphone.  
« Je t’écoute » en sortant du lit suivi par Dean.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers son frère  
« Tuer un chien des ténèbres et y tremper des bois de cerf....Tout en récitant une prière celtique connue seulement des druides »  
« Des druides ? On est en Amérique là hein » énervé.  
« Bobby fait des recherches...Il y a encore des gens qui pratiquent les rites celtiques même ici»  
« Génial » sur un ton sarcastique. « Et on les trouve où ses chiens des ténèbres ? » en marchant de long en large.  
« Ils voyagent avec lui...Ils doivent être sur l’île ou en tous les cas, pas bien loin »  
« Pas bien loin ? » en faisant face à son cadet.  
« Tu as une meilleure solution ? Si oui, donne-la moi...Je t’écoute, grand manitou » s’énerva à son tour, Sam  
Un court silence.  
« On trouve des bois de cerf....On file au lac et on avisera sur place...D’ici là, Bobby aura peut-être trouvé un druide échappé de l’asile » lança Dean en attrapant son sac et y jetant ses affaires.  
« On va le retrouver Dean » d’une voix qui se voulait réconfortante.  
« Je sais, Sammy...Je comprends juste pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça....Après tout ce n’est qu’un démon et tous ses mecs, des monstres....Des créatures qu’on n’a pas arrêté de chasser depuis tout gosse » en fermant brusquement la tirette de son sac de toile.  
« Castiel est devenu plus que ça, Dean...Il t’a sauvé des Enfers, il m’a sauvé de l’emprise d’Azazel »  
« C’étaient ses ordres »  
« Il nous a aidé à vaincre l’Apocalypse et s’est retrouvé accroché au chevalet...Pour toi, pour nous...Ce n’est plus vraiment un démon même si il se comporte la plupart du temps comme un trou duc»  
Il entendit Dean rire en sourdine en s’appuyant sur son sac.  
« C’est notre ami....Et de plus, tu es lié à lui, c’est encore différent »  
« Super...Merci de me le rappeler » en relevant un sourcil.  
« Avoue qu’il te manque » sur un ton moqueur.  
Pour toute réponse, Dean se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.  
Il lui tapa sur l’épaule  
« Embarque ton matos....Cass nous attend »

 

Fin chapitre II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour info  
> Le Gwenved est l’équivalent du Paradis (version Dieux celtiques)  
> Le Sidh, un entre deux mondes mais pas l'équivalent au purgatoire.  
> Le Samain est l’enfer mais aussi la résurrection, la fin d’un cycle pour un autre....Le fameux 31 octobre...  
> L’Abred, c’est la terre.  
> Lugh le plus grand Dieu celtique.  
> Cernunnos existe mais on sait très peu de chose sur lui ce qui m’a permis d’un peu tricoter sur son compte


	3. Le collettionneur 3eme partie

Le jour s’était levé depuis plusieurs heures quand Dean et son frère prirent la direction du lac d’Abeihi-Paakate.  
Sur le trajet, ils s’arrêtèrent sur le parking d’un magasin de sport...Le bateau pneumatique étant sur la rive de l’île, ils ne pourraient pas l’utiliser pour rejoindre celle-ci.  
Ce fut Sam qui y pensa en somnolant dans la voiture. Dean sourit, à eux deux, ils faisaient la paire. Ils ne seraient pas vus nager jusque-là avec armes et bagages.  
Ils optèrent pour deux petits bateaux pneumatiques gonflables et une pompe manuelle. Vu le gabarit de Sam, Dean pouvait oublier un bateau pour deux. Il sortit sa carte de crédit et releva les yeux sur la vendeuse entre deux âges qui semblait tout droit sortie de sa campagne.  
« Vous savez où on pourrait trouver des cadeaux originaux par ici ? »  
« Tout dépend de ce que vous appelez par originaux » accompagné d’un rire strident qui fit sursauter Dean.  
« Notre Oncle rêve d’accrocher des bois de cerfs au-dessus de sa cheminée » Dean lui sourit en lui tendant sa carte de crédit.  
« Oh...Quelle drôle d’idée » suivi d’un nouveau éclat strident qui fit sursauter à nouveau un Dean irrité et fit étouffer un rire à Sam penché sur une vitrine exposant des couteaux de chasse.  
« Peut-être chez Max » lança une voix masculine depuis l’un des rayons.  
«Max ? » Dean se tourna.  
« Vous roulez 5 km vers le Nord et à la première bifurcation vous prenez à droite, vous ne pouvez pas rater son magasin...C’est un piège à touristes mais là au moins vous risquez de trouver votre bonheur »  
« C’est sympa merci » le remerciant d’un mouvement de tête.  
« Pas de quoi...C’est qu’on voit pas beaucoup de citadins perdus par ici à cette période de l’année » en disparaissant dans les rayonnages.  
« Voilà » en lui rendant sa carte de crédit.  
« Merci » en attrapant un des deux bateaux. « Sam »  
« J’suis là » en prenant l’autre d’une seule main sous le regard admiratif de la vendeuse.  
« Tu fais du gringue à Mary Ingalls maintenant ? » ironisa Dean en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Jerk » en le poussant.

Dean appuya sur l’accélérateur, le temps pressait et Bobby n’avait toujours pas donné signe de vie...Les bois sans l’incantation ne leur serviraient à rien, en espérant, de plus, que cet attrape touriste en ait. Il se voyait pas commencer à pister un cerf pour le flinguer, un monstre oui mais une pauvre bête innocente, Dean grimaça rien que d’y penser.  
Sam entra le premier réveillant visiblement le patron assoupi à même le comptoir. Le décor kitchissime du lieu amusa Dean qui souriait comme un gosse dans un magasin de bonbons.  
« Bonjour Messieurs...Que puis-je pour vous aider? » lança le vieil homme, regard pétillant.  
« On recherche un truc un peu...original » lui répondit aussitôt Dean.  
« Dites toujours...Dans ma boutique, on trouve presque tout » en étendant les bras.  
« Des bois de cerf » en s’appuyant des deux mains sur le comptoir. « Vous avez ça ? »  
« Je vous l’ai dit...on trouve de tout ici » en souriant édenté et disparaissant. Il était en short Jean et hautes chaussettes rouges.  
« Tu crois qu’il existe une seule personne dans ce bled qui ressemble à un être humain normal » en se tournant vers Sam.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’un être humain normal ? Nous ?» en levant les sourcils  
« Touché » en claquant la langue.  
« Voilà Messieurs »  
Dean croisa les bras et le foudroya du regard.  
« On a l’air si con que ça ? »  
L’homme pâlit  
« Pardon ? » bafouilla-t-il  
« J’ai dit des bois de cerfs pas de je ne sais quelle bestiole cornue non identifiable » en pointant ceux posés sur le comptoir.  
« Je vois que vous êtes connaisseurs » un peu gêné  
« Et nous, on voit surtout que vous êtes un escroc doublé d’un sacré connard...Alors oui ou non, avez-vous des bois de cerf dans cette foutue boutique de merde » en tapant les deux mains sur le comptoir.  
« Je...je ...je reviens tout de suite » en s’enfonçant dans l’arrière- boutique.  
« Dean » soupira Sam en s’approchant. « C’est pas la peine de traumatiser ce pauv’homme »  
« C’est qu’un voleur et j’ai autre chose à foutre que de me faire plumer par un vieux poussiéreux en short» en pointant le vide.  
« Messieurs » ahanant en tenant une tête de cerf dans les bras.  
« Vous vous foutez de moi ? » ragea Dean.  
« C’est tout ce que j’ai, désolé » en le posant sur le comptoir  
Dean soupira, dépité  
« Combien ? »  
« 750 dollars »  
« Pardon ? » hurla Dean.  
« C’est un bon prix, vous savez » sourire crispé.  
« Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule, en plus »  
« 500 ? » timidement  
« 300...A prendre ou à laisser »  
« Vous êtes dur en affaire »  
« Tu veux que je t’enfonce tes bois de pacotille où j’pense Papy »  
« Dean » tonna Sam en s’avançant  
« Ca ira pour 300 » en foudroyant son frère du regard tout en sortant son portefeuille  
« Faut l’excuser, il est un peu sur les nerfs...Notre oncle a beaucoup insisté pour avoir ses bois»  
« Vous êtes tout excusés » en prenant la carte tout en ne quittant pas Dean des yeux.  
« La famille hein » la voix tremblante.  
« Comme vous dites » en reprenant sa carte quelques secondes après.  
« Un marteau » marmonna Dean en s’appuyant sur le rebord du comptoir.  
« Pardon ? » en reculant d’un pas.  
« Vous avez un marteau ? » Les yeux vides  
« Pou...Pour quoi faire ? » apeuré  
« J’ai besoin que des bois, j’vous laisse reste » en s’accoudant.  
« Bi...Bien » en se penchant sous le comptoir et posant le marteau sans oser fixer Dean.  
Ce dernier de quelques coups secs, brisa les bois à la base.  
« Merci » en rendant le marteau au vieil homme qui s’en empara en tremblant.  
« Y a pas de quoi »  
Il prit les bois et s’éloigna...Sam lança un sourire gêné au vendeur, devenu soudain fort pâle.

A peine dehors, Dean se mit à rire.  
« La tête du vieux »  
« T’es qu’un crétin » en claquant la portière, furieux.  
« Il avait qu’à pas essayer de me prendre pour un con » ragea Dean en s’effondrant sur le siège conducteur et claquant à son tour sa portière. Il posa les bois à l’arrière avec les bateaux.  
« Maintenant sans les druides, on est dans la merde » en mettant le contact.  
« On avisera au moment venu » lui répondit Sam.  
« Le principal maintenant, c’est de sortir Castiel de là » en mettant sa ceinture.  
« Pourvu que...» en allumant son lecteur cassette...Black Sabbath...Sam soupira, Dean se focalisa sur la route.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Bardus baissa le regard. Fallait-il trahir son Maître ? Risquer la vie de son frère ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à cet homme ? Après tout, ce n’était qu’un démon...Une de ses créatures fourbes dont il buvait le sang depuis des millénaires.  
Mais Castiel était différent....Il le savait...Il avait été ange, un être premier...C’était un homme de parole surtout...Tous connaissaient son histoire, c’était cela qui avait attiré son Maître sur les traces de ce démon. Ca et le fait qu’il se rapprochait d’une vérité qui ne devait pas être révélée. Il soupira et se retourna  
« Reste, Bardus » d’une voix rauque mais dépourvue d’animosité. « Es-tu doué de parole petit homme ? » sourire en coin, toujours appuyé contre le mur.  
« Je le suis » en lui faisant face.  
« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »  
« J’ai cru que tu... »  
«...que je pourrais t’aider ? » en décroisant ses bras.  
« Personne ne peut m’aider...Je suis lié à Cernunnos que je le veuille ou non...Par le sang dont il s’abreuve, par le pacte... » Il montra son cou marqué par le lien forcé....Ce lien qui l’empêchait de fuir et qu’il avait accepté avec déférence pour son Maître.  
« Alors ? » tiqua Castiel. « Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que...Parce que je suis las de cette vie qui n’en est pas une...Las de devoir vivre dans ce corps qui me retient prisonnier...Las de tout cela »  
« Pourquoi maintenant ? » en se redressant. « Tu as du avoir plusieurs opportunités de pouvoir mettre fin à cette mascarade, non ? »  
« J’ai un frère...Je...Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre...Il est mon unique raison de vivre »  
« Décidemment» sourire en coin en pensant aux Winchester. « Tu crains que morts, vous soyez séparés ? »  
« Le Sidh ne nous laissera pas passer au Gwenved...Cernunnos ira au Samain mais je refuse de voir mon frère y tomber avec lui »  
« Mais tu te fous de savoir que toi, tu pourrais y croupir n’est-ce pas ? » d’une voix neutre.  
« Je ne m’inquiète pas pour moi...Mais il n’est pas comme les autres, il est tellement sûr de sa vérité...Il ne comprendrait pas»  
« Quelle vérité Bardus ? »  
« Cernunnos est son Dieu, il lui doit respect et obéissance...Mon frère n’a jamais remis sa foi en cause »  
« Mais toi oui » le coupa Castiel.  
« On est un peu pareil » lui sourit tristement le nain.  
« Vraiment ? » sur un ton curieux.  
« Tu t’es aussi rebellé contre les tiens...Tu as aussi suivi une autre route...Tu t’es perdu mais tu as toujours agi par loyauté...Encore maintenant » en s’approchant de lui.  
« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » en se crispant.  
« Loyal à Dieu, Loyal au diable, Loyal aux hommes...Tu as beau te cacher derrière ce visage impassible...Je peux y lire la vérité »  
« Tu n’as que ce mot-là à la bouche » cracha Castiel.  
« Tu vas m’aider à vaincre Cernunnos...Mort, nous serons libres...J’ai foi en Lugh et en sa bienveillance »  
« Ah » en grimaçant de dépit. « Pauvre petite chose insignifiante...Tu crois que Dieu va s’inquiéter de ton sort, de ta loyauté et de tes sacrifices...Il en a rien à foutre, tu n’es rien d’autre qu’un parjure pour lui...Tu te retrouveras aux Enfers comme tous ceux qui ont dévié de leur route »  
« Mais peut être pourrais-je rejoindre la tienne ? »  
« La mienne » en riant. « Tu veux être haï des deux mondes...Bienvenue » en écartant les bras.  
« Tu gardes la foi...Tu ne l’as jamais perdue...Cette foi que tu as placé à chaque fois dans des êtres auxquels tu as donné ta loyauté »  
« Vois où cela m’a mené, petit homme...Alors suis mon conseil...Laisse tomber, t’es mieux ici avec ton frère que.... » en soupirant. « Fous le camp...T’es aussi insignifiant par ta taille que par ce que tu es » en se laissant glisser le long du mur.  
« Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à fuir ? » s’interrogea Bardus. « Je n’ai guère de pouvoir enfermé dans ce corps et la porte est ouverte...Tu espères quoi en restant ici ? »  
« Mêle-toi de tes affaires » en fermant les yeux.  
« Tu espères qu’il gagne n’est-ce pas ? Tu parais invincible, impassible et distant mais au fond, tu es déjà mort »  
« Trois fois...et je suis toujours là pourtant » en souriant, les yeux clos.  
« Tu espères quoi ? » insista Bardus, en fronçant les sourcils  
« Rien »  
S’ensuivit un long silence et le nain se mit à sourire.  
« Qu’est-ce qui t’amuse ? »  
Bardus tiqua  
« Gwenved ou Paradis, c’est la même chose tu sais... »  
« Et ? »  
« Tu crois qu’en mourant de cette manière, tu échapperas à ta destinée ? »  
« Qu’est-ce que tu en connais de ma destinée » pesta Castiel.  
« J’étais un sorcier puissant en mon temps »  
« De là ce vaisseau ridicule » en le pointant du doigt sans le regarder.  
« Ton sarcasme ne me touche pas »  
« C’était pas du sarcasme » en ouvrant ses yeux noirs.  
« Tu crois que tu éviteras l’enfer en passant par ce biais et tu te trompes, l’enfer reste l’enfer et le paradis le paradis...Comme tu l’as si bien dit, un Dieu pour tous les dieux, il en va de même pour tout le reste » Bardus se rapprocha.  
« Faux » répliqua aussitôt Castiel en se relevant. « Il y a plusieurs paradis...Je le sais pour les avoir parcouru même si le Gwenved ne m’a jamais intéressé »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« J’avais déjà assez à faire avec les archanges sans devoir me coltiner des Dieux celtiques, merci bien»  
« Tu penses que le Samain et l’enfer sont séparés ? »  
« Les Abysses restent les Abysses mais en ceux-ci s’étendent différentes strates d’enfer »  
« Tu veux mourir ? » Bardus le fixa droit dans ses yeux obscurs.  
« Je veux arrêter d’être » le visage fermé.  
« Pourtant il y a des démons qui croient en toi, des anges qui croient en toi...Des humains qui te sont attachés...Pourquoi Castiel ? »  
« En quoi cela peut-il t’intéresser, nain....Tu veux mourir aussi que je sache »  
« Pour sauver ce qu’il reste de l’âme de mon frère pas pour fuir »  
« Je ne fuis pas et puis sauver ton frère de quoi ? Il n’a pas l’air de renier ses choix ? Et puis quelle âme, en revenant avec Cernunnos, il l’a perdue... Qui veux-tu duper ici ?» sur un ton mordant.  
Le nain baissa le regard.  
« L’humanité fait mal n’est-ce pas ? » avec un pincement aux lèvres. « S’attacher autrement que par la foi, c’est étrange »  
« Ta gueule » lança Castiel en le pointant du doigt  
« Ca te fait tellement peur d’avoir une place parmi eux ?»  
« Tu m’emmerdes avec tes babillages....Casses toi avant que Cernunnos ne se doute de trahison » sourire mauvais.  
« Tu ne peux pas fuir ce que tu es...Ange tu t’es rebellé, démon tu as fait pareil...Tu es un être de principe et ce qui te fais peur, c’est que ses humains te trahissent à leur tour...Tu préfères anticiper plutôt que de continuer dans l’incertitude »  
Bardus fut projeté contre le mur d’un simple geste de Castiel  
« Tu as toujours tes pouvoirs...Tu n’as pas pactisé avec lui » en se relevant tout en se frottant l’arrière du crâne. « Tu peux le vaincre »  
« Qui te dis que j’en ai envie ? » ragea Castiel.  
« Tu es un survivant...Même la mort ne veut pas de toi »  
« Nul n’est immortel » siffla le démon.  
« Es-tu sûr ? Castiel, fils de Dieu »  
« LA FERME » en l’attrapant par le col et le collant au mur, à plusieurs centimètres du sol.  
« TU...LA ...FERMES »  
« Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un autant vouloir vivre que toi... » Bardus toussa en tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
« Tu ne sais rien de moi » en le reposant au sol. « RIEN »  
« J’en sais assez pour savoir que c’est vers lui que tes pensées sont allées »  
Castiel tiqua  
« Je ne suis pas qu’un nain...Je fus puissant et je le suis encore...Comment crois-tu qu’Ardamos trouve les futurs proies de Cernunnos ! » en souriant. « Dean et Sam Winchester » laissa tomber Bardus.  
« Ne t’avise pas de ... »  
« Ou quoi ? » l’interrompit le nain. « Tu m’aides à tuer Cernunnos et je ne trahirais pas ton petit secret »  
« Trop tard » retentit une voix dans le couloir.  
Bardus pâlit.  
« Maître » en se collant au mur.  
« Ainsi donc tu m’as trahi » en levant la main. Bardus se mit à cracher du sang en s’étouffant.  
« Je devrais te donner en pâture à mes chiens mais j’ai hélas besoin de toi...Mais n’oublie pas que je connais ta faiblesse » le regard froid.  
« Ardamos n’y est pour rien » le supplia Bardus.  
« Je n’ai pas besoin de lui, sorcier...Je peux le laisser vivant mais comme mort...Souffrance éternelle pour ta trahison »  
« Pardonnez-moi » en se jetant à ses pieds.  
« Pour cette fois et parce que grâce à toi, je sais que les Winchester seront bientôt là...Cette chasse va être décidemment passionnante » en souriant à Castiel. « Tu m’as l’air en colère ? » devant son regard noir.  
« Tu es un homme mort » d’une voix froide et sans émotion.  
« Je suis Dieu et immortel...Ce qui n’est pas ton cas...Démon »  
D’un geste, Castiel fut sur Cernunnos, celui-ci surpris ne vit pas les deux mains enserrer son visage...Les mots psalmodiés par son assaillant lui brûlèrent les yeux. Il le repoussa violemment contre le mur mais Castiel ne sembla pas en être affecté, continuant sa litanie sans fin.  
Dans un cri, Cernunnos sortit la lame et la planta dans la poitrine du démon.  
« Va en enfer » en hurlant, les yeux et le nez en sang.  
Castiel s’affala de tout son long dans un cri étouffé...Bardus avait tout suivi, tout enregistré.  
Cernunnos hurla sa frustration et disparut sans même porter le regard sur lui.  
Bardus s’approcha avec inquiétude du corps inerte et le secoua doucement.  
« Castiel ? »  
« Merde, ça fait un mal de chien » en riant dans sa douleur.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean gara l’Impala à l’abri des arbres, lui et Sam poursuivraient le chemin à pieds. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir les rives de l’île.  
Dean jeta un œil vers le ciel.  
« Faut se grouiller, la nuit va pas tarder »  
Sam sortit son téléphone.  
« Bobby...On y est...Tu en es où de ton côté ? »  
Dean vit son visage se crisper, se détendre et se crisper à nouveau...Il s’énerva de ne pas réussir à suivre la conversation.  
De rage, il sortit les bateaux et la pompe.  
« Il a trouvé un druide, il lui a tout expliqué....il a accepté de nous aider »  
« L’incantation ? »  
« Il recontactera Bobby »  
« Quand ? » en jetant le deuxième bateau au sol.  
« Dès que possible »  
« Ca nous fait une belle jambe » en sortant les bois de cerfs.  
« Faut déjà trouver les chiens » nota Sam.  
« Je sais merci....Je ne pensais pas que cette île était si grande» en pestant tout en se dirigeant vers l’arrière de la voiture.  
Il ouvrit le coffre et tendit à Sam un fusil  
« Plomb, sel ou argent ? » en tenant le capot, bras levés.  
« Le sel me paraît le plus approprié...Ca reste des créatures des enfers...Je prends la machette aussi»  
Dean se pencha à son tour, prit un couteau de chasse qu’il glissa dans sa poche et vérifia son revolver puis deux lampes de poche, il en tendit une à Sam.  
« Bon...Quand faut y aller, faut y aller » en refermant le capot.

Ils mirent moins de 10 minutes pour atteindre les rives du lac. Sam se mit à pomper en relais avec Dean.  
« Merde » lança le cadet.  
« Quoi ? » en s’arrêtant de pomper.  
« On a oublié les rames » en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
Dean fulmina tout en cogitant.  
« Les pelles...Va chercher les pelles pliables...Ca devrait suffire » sourit Dean.  
« T’es un génie frérot » s’éloignant en courant.

Sam avait du mal à se tenir stable sur le bateau décidemment trop petit pour lui. Dean, à genoux, ramait comme un damné.  
Ils mirent près d’une demi-heure pour atteindre l’île bien plus vaste qu’ils ne se l’étaient imaginée...Ils atteignirent les berges en levant le regard sur les grands pins qui formaient l’épaisse forêt de celle-ci.  
« Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin » pesta Dean en cachant les bateaux dans les fourrés.  
« On devrait se séparer » suggéra Sam.  
« Quoi ? T’es dingue...On reste ensemble, point barre... »  
« On doit retrouver ces chiens mais aussi Castiel....La nuit va bientôt tomber...On n’a pas le temps de tergiverser »  
Dean soupira, dépité.  
« Je m’occupe de Cass....Tu t’occupes des clebs....Tu vas faire comment ? »  
« J’en sais rien...Espérer qu’ils se mettent à hurler » en haussant les épaules.  
« Mouais...Je sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai un mauvais pressentiment » Dean grimaça en jetant un œil vers la forêt.  
« Moi aussi »  
« Tu crois qu’il sait ? »  
« C’est une île, je suppose qu’il a dû nous voir arriver ou tout du moins, le sentir»  
« Putain...Je te jure que si on s’en sort vivant, je lui fais bouffer son trench » ragea Dean en tendant la moitié des bois à son frère.  
« Sois prudent, Dean »  
« Toi aussi »  
Ils se regardèrent un court instant et Sam s’éloigna.  
Dean respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un chemin de fortune.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Bardus aida Castiel à s’asseoir. Adossé au mur, ce dernier tenta de retrouver son souffle.  
« Tu devrais être mort ? » le regard suspicieux.  
« Je devrais mais comme tu l’as dit, faut croire que la mort ne veut pas de moi »  
« Comment ? » en pointant la blessure du doigt.  
« La lame a ripé sur une des côtes et s’est enfoncée dans la chair mais sans toucher d’organes vitaux »  
« Organes vitaux ? Mais tu es... »  
« Un démon...Et alors ? »  
« Non rien je croyais »  
« Ne crois rien petit homme et aide-moi à me relever...l’effet de l’incantation ne durera pas éternellement....Faut foutre le camp d’ici »  
« Que lui as-tu fait ? » tout en se penchant pour que Castiel puisse s’appuyer sur son épaule.  
« Il a pactisé avec Samain, Maître des enfers, je me suis dit que ça pourrait marcher »  
« Quoi dont ? » une main sur le mur pour ne pas tomber sous la poussée de Castiel.  
« Un exorcisme...Ca n’a pas vraiment eu l’effet escompté mais bon...C’était pas le but » souriant dans une grimace.  
« Je pensais que les démons ne connaissaient pas la souffrance ? » s’étonna Bardus devant celle de Castiel.  
« Revois tes copies, le nain...L’enfer, ce n’est que ça » alors qu’ils quittaient la cellule. « Que vas-tu faire ? » main sur sa blessure, quittant l’épaule de Bardus.  
« Il faut que cela cesse... Je veux retrouver ma liberté...Je veux redevenir celui que je fus même si pour cela je dois tomber en Samain »  
« Et ton frère ? » en poussant la porte du couloir.  
« Mon frère » dans un murmure. « Je lui parlerais et je lui laisserais le choix... Mais le mien est fait »  
« La libre pensée....Je te préviens petit homme...Tu regretteras ta vie de soumission en optant pour ce choix »  
« Tu l’as fait pourtant »  
« Justement » en s’avançant vers ce qui semblait être une porte camouflée par les peintures murales.  
« C’est quoi ? » en la pointant et fixant le nain.  
« La pièce du Maître »  
« Et ? »  
« Je n’aime pas y aller...Partons » en lui faisant signe de le suivre.  
« Non » en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.  
« Tu l’as dit toi-même...On n’a pas le temps »  
Mais déjà le démon avait la main sur la poignée, celle-ci se bloqua...La porte était close.  
Castiel sourit et força sa prise, la porte céda dans un bruit métallique.  
Il recula d’un pas...le collectionneur... Sur le mur, des milliers de cœurs empalés sur des crochets...Une odeur âcre de sang mêlée à celle de la putréfaction.  
Il s’avança et manqua glisser sur une flaque de sang. Il suivit la trace de celle-ci...Un cœur nouvellement accroché.  
« Lian » Il entendit des pas se rapprocher. « Bardus...Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ? » en indiquant le mur face à lui.  
« Il collectionne le cœur de ses victimes...Je...Je déteste cette pièce, elle me rappelle le monstre que je suis devenu...Sortons »

Castiel jeta un dernier coup d’œil dans la pièce quand une fine lumière blanche attira son regard.  
« Non » murmura-t-il en s’approchant.  
Une fiole pendait au mur, accrochée entre deux cœurs séchés.  
« Non » répéta-t-il en la décrochant.  
Il la posa au creux de sa main et sentit sa chaleur irradier sa paume.  
« Comment ? » furieux en se tournant vers Bardus. « Qui ? » hurla-t-il  
« Un ange qui voulait vivre comme un humain...Il ne voulait pas qu’on puisse le retrouver ou le rappeler là-haut...Il était marié et père d’une petite fille...J’ai...Je »  
Il baissa la tête.  
« Quand ? » en refermant ses doigts sur la fiole.  
« Il y a 200 ans je crois...Il y a tellement de morts ici, je ne sais plus » dans un souffle.  
« Son nom »  
« Je ne m’en rappelle plus »  
« SON NOM « hurla Castiel.  
« JE M’EN RAPPELLE PLUS » hurla à son tour le nain.

Castiel ferma les yeux puis dans un geste vif, il enfourna la fiole dans sa poche. Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour Bardus qui releva les yeux sur les milliers de cœurs.  
« Puisse Lugh me pardonner »  
Castiel le suivit dans les dédales de la maison, il ne prononça plus un seul mot jusqu’à la sortie.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam marchait sans réel but, s’arrêtant de temps à autres pour écouter les bruits alentours, espérant en percevoir un qui lui donnerait une direction à prendre. Il soupira frustré.  
La forêt était dense et le sol meuble...Il s’enfonçait souvent de plusieurs centimètres. Le soleil avait commencé sa lente descente...  
Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il aperçut ce qui lui sembla être une ombre à quelques mètres à sa droite. D’instinct, il la suivit...Il n’avait rien à perdre, il marchait de toutes manières vers nulle part et le temps lui manquait.  
Il le pistait depuis quelques minutes quand l’ombre disparut.  
« Et merde » en accélérant le pas. Soudain de la clarté, une trouée dans les bois.  
Il s’arrêta derrière le tronc épais d’un énorme pin. Devant lui, un terrain déboisé, les arbres étendus au sol, entassés en monticules informes. Il chercha du regard l’ombre mais ne perçut rien d’autre qu’un étrange sifflement rauque. Il attendit quelques instants et vit soudain une forme humaine surgir de terre.

Une fosse...Un homme de forte corpulence se tenait debout devant celle-ci, habillé tout de cuir. Sam pouvait presque percevoir son odeur, mélange de sueur, d’humidité et de pin.  
Il se mit à parler un langage qui lui était inconnu.  
L’homme se retourna et ramassa au sol, un morceau de tronc qu’il souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Il la balança dans la fosse, tout en posant l’extrémité à ses pieds. Des grognements étouffés s’élevèrent.  
« Les chiens » sourit Sam.  
Il sortit son revolver qu’il glissa dans sa ceinture avant et arma son fusil. Il ouvrit sa chemise, le bois de cerf lui sciait les côtes.

Il entendit un hurlement et vit deux chiens grimper le long du tronc et se mettre à se battre dès qu’ils atteignirent le sommet.  
L’homme hurla, ils se couchèrent immédiatement...De là où il était, ils ressemblaient à des rottweilers, juste un peu plus haut sur pattes, yeux sombres donnant l’impression qu’ils n’avaient aucun regard.  
Sam hésita....Combien de chiens y avait-il encore dans ce trou ?  
Des grognements lui indiquaient qu’ils étaient encore plusieurs dans celui-ci. Un troisième chien apparut et se dirigea directement vers l’homme. Il s’assit à ses pieds. Un mot, un ordre et tous s’éloignèrent.

Sam attendit quelques secondes et sortit des sous-bois...Il s’avança doucement vers la fosse, fusil pointé vers le tronc qui sortait de terre. Il ne perçut rien même pas un mouvement au fond de celle-ci mais il pouvait clairement entendre des jappements. Il sortit sa lampe de poche et éclaira l’espace sombre...Une masse s’éleva vers lui, gueule ouverte sur d’énormes crocs blancs, surpris Sam fit un bond en arrière et trébucha, il en lâcha son fusil et sa lampe.  
« Merde » en se redressant dans un réflexe inné.  
Ce fut là qu’il le vit...Enorme, puissant, les poils luisants...Les yeux noirs plantés dans les siens.  
« Tout doux le chien » en fouillant à tâtons après son revolver.  
Ce dernier avançait lentement vers lui, tête basse, babines retroussées sur des mâchoires puissantes. Il le vit se recroqueviller sur son train arrière et d’un bond se jeter sur lui.  
Sam eut juste le temps de sortir son arme et de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. Mais le chien était déjà sur lui, sous le choc, il fut projeté en arrière...Le chien se retourna en s’ébouriffant. La balle n’avait eu aucun effet sur lui. Sam devait réagir vite car le bruit de la détonation avait dû alerter l’homme. Il avait l’impression que l’écho du coup de feu n’aurait jamais de fin et en pesta de rage.  
Acculé, il recula sur ses fesses, le chien s’avançant lentement vers lui. Il sentit la gêne sous sa chemise.  
« Le bois » en ouvrant celle-ci. Il eut à peine le temps de le sortir que le chien se rua sur lui.  
Il tendit la main vers l’avant au moment où ce dernier sauta sur lui, s’empalant sur le bois.  
Dans un gargouillement guttural, la bête s’effondra sur lui....Morte.  
« Nom de Dieu » en la repoussant de toutes ses forces, en plus de peser lourd, l’odeur du cadavre était immonde et lui donna envie de vomir. Il se releva, le sang coulant le long de sa manche.  
« Gagné » en observant le bois rougi.  
Le bruit des autres chiens le fit sursauter. Il avait le bois, le sang, ne manquait plus que l’incantation. Il observa les alentours et décida de suivre la piste de l’homme en espérant que celui-ci ne rebrousse pas chemin suite au coup de feu.

Ardamos avait entendu l’écho au loin, il baissa le regard sur ses chiens et sourit. Encore un indésirable qui ne rentrerait pas chez lui ce soir...Il savait que les armes n’avaient aucun effet sur ses chiens des ténèbres. Il avait déjà croisé multitudes de curieux sur cette île, aucun n’était jamais retourné vivant sur la rive. Il pria juste pour que ses chiens aient laissé assez de la dépouille pour pouvoir la déplacer au loin et écarter les soupçons de l’île. Il continua sa marche vers la rivière. Son Maître devait déjà l’y attendre.

Ni lui ni ses chiens ne notèrent l’ombre au lointain.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean pestait tout en s’enfonçant dans les fourrés. Il détestait ça...De plus, il avait l’impression que ce chemin ne menait nulle part...Il trébucha plus d’une fois, jurait encore plus, repoussant les feuilles devant lui, s’enfonçant dans le sol trop humide.  
« Putain mec» en rageant sur Castiel au fur et à mesure qu’il sentait la peur l’envahir...La peur qu’il soit trop tard et puis celle qui l’avait saisie depuis quelques minutes avec cette sensation d’être devenu le chasseur chassé, il se retourna plusieurs fois cherchant quelqu’un ou quelque chose derrière lui. Il tenait serré dans sa main, son revolver, plus pour se donner de la consistance que par réelle nécessité. Il se doutait que son arme n’aurait aucun impact sur ce Dieu ou qui que ce soit d’ailleurs.

Il trébucha pour la centième fois quand un bruit de craquement le fit sursauter.  
« Merde » s'affalant tout en entendant son jean se déchirer à hauteur de mollet, cherchant d’où provenait le bruit.

Il se retourna brusquement quand il sentit une chaleur désagréable dans sa nuque. Il se retrouva face à face avec un énorme chien noir.  
« Oh putain » en se relevant d’un geste et reculant.  
Il pointa son arme vers lui s’apprêtant à tirer quand un nouveau craquement se fit entendre.  
Il se colla au tronc d’un arbre et tout en visant le chien qui sembla ne plus vouloir bouger, il chercha du regard son Maître.  
« Montre-toi» hurla Dean la voix tremblante et peu assurée.

Le chien dressa les oreilles, montra les dents et finit par s’éloigner. Dean scruta la forêt, plus sombre, plus froide...La nuit était tombée. Il pouvait encore voir son chemin, la lune étant pleine mais n’osa pas bouger. Ses sens en alerte, il se savait épié.  
Il le sentait fixé sur lui mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, il se décida à reprendre sa marche, se motivant en pensant à Castiel...Espérant que Sam ait trouvé les chiens... Espérant que Bobby finisse par les contacter...Il chercha son téléphone.  
« ET MERDE » A force de tomber et de se relever, ce dernier avait dû finir par glisser de sa poche. Il soupira dépité, se passa la main dans les cheveux et finit par reprendre sa route.  
Un nouveau craquement et Dean se figea. La chasse avait repris.

Il se mit alors à courir droit devant, en repoussant les feuilles, les branches, se griffant le visage et le cou... Tombant, se relevant aussitôt, il entendit soudain des aboiements, une voix, un ordre...Il sentit un poids dans son dos qui le projeta au sol.  
La bête était debout sur lui, il fit volte-face en le repoussant de toutes ses forces...Paniqué, apeuré, les souvenirs du chien des enfers lui revenant en mémoire. Il sortit son revolver et vida son chargeur en hurlant. Le chien s’effondra, Dean se releva doucement en position assisse, tentant de reprendre son souffle et son calme  
« Crève, saloperie »  
A peine les mots prononcés, la bête se remit à bouger et se releva. Elle le fixa de ses yeux noirs et grogna...Le sol en trembla. Dean glissa sur la terre humide en essayant de se relever.

A nouveau la voix et le chien stoppa tout en gardant les babines retroussées.  
« Dean Winchester » fit une voix profonde et froide.  
Un homme apparut...Celui, visiblement, décrit par Mark et Mama Black.  
« Cernunnos » bredouilla Dean.  
Ce dernier releva les sourcils.  
« Bravo » un rien admiratif. « Digne de ta réputation à ce que je vois »  
« Va te faire foutre connard » en se relevant.  
Il s’avança, mains croisées derrière le dos, sourire en coin.  
Dean pointa son arme sur lui.  
« Elle est vide, je te signale et puis, vos armes n’ont aucun effet sur moi »  
Il balança sa main droite vers l’avant et Dean sentit sa poitrine se serrer de l’intérieur, il rechercha en vain sa respiration. Il finit par tomber à genoux.  
« Voilà qui me sied mieux » en relâchant son étreinte.  
Dean reprit profondément son souffle.  
« Où est ton frère ? »  
« Pas là » la voix étouffée.  
« Ne me mens pas » en lui attrapant les cheveux.  
Dean lui attrapa le bras et sortit son couteau, il le lui planta dans son bas ventre, le tout en quelques secondes. Cernunnos hurla puis se mit à rire.  
« Pauvre imbécile » en saisissant la main de Dean encore serrée autour à la garde du couteau. Il retira la lame et la retourna contre lui.  
Dean sentit la pointe de celle-ci contre sa jugulaire.  
« Je pourrais te tuer là, d’un simple geste mais.. » en le repoussant et jetant le couteau au loin. « Ce soir, tu ne seras pas mon gibier mais mon appât »  
Dean se rassit tout en se massant la main, il croisa le regard de Cernunnos et comprit.  
« Vous êtes sa faiblesse...Toi et ton frère...Jusqu’où crois-tu qu’il irait pour te sauver, Dean Winchester »  
« C’est un démon...Il en a rien foutre de nous »  
Cernunnos se mit à ricaner, sans émotion.  
« Tu crois ça » en l’attrapant par le col et le relevant sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire. Il sourit et se mit à parler un langage inconnu au creux de l’oreille de Dean.  
Il le relâcha avec dédain, Dean s’affala sur le sol avec la soudaine impression d’être en feu, comme si toutes les flammes des enfers léchaient ses entrailles mais il refusait d’émettre le moindre son.  
« Vous êtes liés...Il viendra pour toi » en le regardant se tordre sur le sol.« Il croit pouvoir me fuir» en souriant.« Mais nul ne m’échappe »  
« Tu vas...crever...J’te jure, tu vas me le ....payer » gargouilla Dean, en enfonçant ses doigts dans la terre et enfouissant son visage dans les feuilles mortes.  
« Crier tu feras et il viendra pour toi » en se penchant sur Dean qui se rétracta sur lui-même.

Quelques mots et la souffrance fut trop forte, Dean ne put s’empêcher de hurler sous la douleur qui lui vrillait le bas ventre et les poumons.  
« Bien... » murmura Cernunnos en fixant le vide.

 

Castiel se crispa et s’arrêta net au cri qui résonna dans les bois.  
« Dean » dans un murmure  
Bardus se tourna vers lui.  
« Qu’est-ce qui te prend, on a presque atteint la rive »  
Castiel serra les poings.  
« Va...Je te rejoindrais plus tard...Trouve Ardamos, tâche de le convaincre de te suivre » en fixant la forêt.  
« C’est un piège, Castiel » d’une voix douce en s’approchant.  
« Je sais » en souriant, fataliste.  
« Bonne chance » en lui tendant la main.  
« A toi aussi petit homme » sans serrer la main tendue.

Bardus le regarda s’éloigner.  
« Adieu, Castiel » en baissant la tête.

 

Fin 3eme partie...


	4. Le collectionneur : 4eme et dernière partie

Castiel retourna sur ses pas. Suivant son instinct et le lien qui l’unissait à Dean, il changea de direction.  
Il savait qu’il se dirigeait droit dans un piège mais il s’était fait une promesse il y a de cela plusieurs mois, celle de les protéger envers et contre tout...Il n’avait qu’une parole ange ou démon, il la tiendrait.  
Il ne lui restait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, plus aucun combat à mener, plus aucun ordre à suivre, plus personne à qui obéir.  
Il ne lui restait plus que ses deux chasseurs pour donner un sens à cette vie qui n’en avait plus.  
Il était lié à eux...Lié à lui...Il s’arrêta et soupira.  
Il était si proche de la rive, si proche de pouvoir fuir tout ça mais pour en faire quoi ?  
Il n’avait nulle autre ambition que de survivre et ce depuis des siècles...Il se sentit soudain fatigué.  
C’était peut-être la bonne nuit pour en terminer, celle qu’il attendait et qui ne lui serait peut-être pas refusée.  
Il leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre.  
« Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur eux...Vous me devez bien ça » en reprenant sa route, plus libre qu’il ne le fut jamais.

 

Cernunnos marchait de long en large, sourire en coin, jetant de temps en temps un regard vers Dean, attaché au tronc d’un pin qui lui lacerait le dos de son écorce abîmée, le chien assis face à lui qui n’attendait qu’un ordre pour lui déchirer la gorge.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux ? »  
« A qui ? Castiel ?" en s’approchant, plus enclin à parler que quelques minutes auparavant.  
Il s’ennuyait à attendre sa proie autant faire passer le temps avec son appât.  
« Il est unique en son genre » en relâchant ses bras. « Et je suis las de chasser tous ses êtres sans intérêt... Je recherche la nouveauté » le regard brillant posé dans celui sombre de Dean.  
« Un ange devenu démon prêt à mourir pour des humains élus des Dieux, c’était inespéré »  
« Vous êtes dingue » cracha Dean.  
« Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton, Winchester...Tu parles à un Dieu qui pourrait t’effacer d’un simple geste » » le visage fermé.  
« Où vois-tu un Dieu ici ? Tu n’es rien... Tu es seul et tu t’emmerdes tellement que tu trouves rien de mieux à faire de ta misérable vie de chiotte que de chasser des innocents que tu prives de tous pouvoirs...De quoi as-tu peur...Dieu » sur un ton dédaigneux.  
Le pied de Cernunnos s’abattit sur son cou, il sentit son crâne exploser contre le tronc et le sang couler dans son nuque. Il avait du mal à respirer, sa trachée coincée sous sa botte.  
« Misérable vermine...Je pourrais t’écraser comme un vulgaire insecte d’un seul coup de talon » en retirant son pied.  
Dean se mit à tousser en tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? » sourire provocateur.  
« Tu espères que je le fasse, n’est-ce pas ? Ainsi il ne viendrait pas, sentant le lien brisé...et c’est là que tu fais erreur » en reculant. « Il viendra pour toi, mort ou vif...soit pour te délivrer soit pour te venger »  
« Tu délires...Tu oublies de qui tu parles »  
« Je parle d’un ange tombé dans les enfers pour ses convictions...Devenu démon par conviction...Devenu proche des humains par affection » en se penchant, serrant le menton de Dean entre ses doigts et le forçant à le regarder.« Je vais le faire redevenir ce qu’il était...je vais réveiller en lui ses instincts primaires....Je vais chasser l’être le plus pur dans son état premier ».  
Dean fronça les sourcils, incapable d’aligner deux idées de suite, ne comprenant rien à ce que tentait de lui faire comprendre Cernunnos.  
« Tu vas voir qui se cache derrière ce démon auquel tu sembles si attaché...Tu vas voir son vrai visage...Celui de la peur....Tu vas voir qui est Dieu ici » en souriant, laissant apparaître ses fines dents blanches.  
« Que...Qu’est-ce... »  
« Pauvre petit humain de rien...Comment deux êtres de si peu de valeur ont-ils pu renverser l’Apocalypse, ça me dépasse » vociféra Cernunnos.  
« Tu vas mourir » se contenta de répondre Dean, prenant sur lui pour ne pas trembler.  
« Je suis immortel »  
« Nul n’est immortel » répondit trop calmement Dean, ce qui fit reculer son vis-à-vis d’un pas. « Tu m’as l’air moins sûr de toi tout à coup »  
« ARDAMOS » hurla Cernunnos.  
Une ombre sortit des bois, accompagnée de deux autres chiens. Il était habillé de cuir, le visage pâle et le regard soumis à son maître.  
« Lâche les chiens...Un homme marche sur nos terres....Trouve-le »  
« A vos ordres » d’une voix rauque et brisée.  
« Et laisse-leur faire ripaille » sourire en coin devant le visage de Dean qui se décomposa.  
« J’ai assez de lui pour l’attirer...C’est à lui qu’il est lié » en faisant un geste de la main.  
Ardamos disparut comme il était venu...Invisible larbin silencieux resté dans les bois en attendant un geste de son Dieu.

« J’espère que vous vous êtes dit adieu » en saisissant la lame divine et la faisant tourner dans ses mains. « Il approche » en jetant un regard vers le chien qui s’était relevé, en alerte.  
« CASS...FOUS LE CAMP ...C’EST UN PI... » Cernunnos ne laissa pas aller plus loin, l’assommant de la garde de la lame.  
« Merci....Ca suffira pour le moment » en se redressant.  
D’un mouvement de la tête, le chien s’enfonça dans les bois.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam avait suivi le chasseur mais il avançait trop vite et en terrain connu...Il voulait garder un peu distance mais les pièges de la forêt le retardèrent...Il restait accroché dans les racines, s’enfonçait dans un sol trop spongieux...Tombait et se relevait le regard paniqué à l’idée d’en avoir perdu la trace... Paniqué parce que lui aussi avait entendu ce cri se répercuter dans la nuit comme un écho et ce cri, il le connaissait que trop bien....Dean.  
Il le savait à présent aux mains de Cernunnos et il espérait que ce dernier le garde en vie...Il serra inconsciemment le bois contre sa poitrine.  
D’une manière ou d’une autre, il aurait sa vengeance mais il ne devait pas se focaliser là-dessus pour le moment, son principal but étant de retrouver la trace des chiens ou du chasseur et il ne dut pas attendre longtemps car ce dernier réapparut à quelques mètres de lui, revenant sur ses pas.  
Les grognements des chiens le firent s’arrêter, il sembla à Sam qu'il le fixait ce qui devait être le cas, car d’un geste, il lâcha ses chiens à ses trousses.  
« Et merde » en faisant demi-tour et se mettant à courir. Il sortit de sa chemise, le bois en pestant...Les armes n’avaient aucun effet sur ses monstres mais il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ou de briser la seule chose qui pourrait sauver son frère.  
«Castiel...Où es-tu mec » se mit-il à désespérément prier.  
Il se sentit soudain projeter vers l’avant...Un poids dans son dos...Il se mit à ramper en vain, une mâchoire se referma sur son mollet le faisant hurler sous la douleur.  
Dans un ultime effort, il se retourna, attrapa l’encolure du chien qui fit volte-face sur sa poitrine, tout en balançant son pied libre sur la gueule de l’autre chien qui ne lâchait pas sa jambe.  
Il avait l’impression d’entendre ses chairs s’arracher et sentit les larmes lui perler au coin des yeux.  
Il dressa le bois et réussit à l’enfoncer dans le flanc du chien debout sur sa poitrine, il n’émit rien d’autre qu’un son guttural avant de s’effondrer sur lui...Ce qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher prise au deuxieme chien.  
Sam repoussa le cadavre sur le côté et se mit à ramper sur ses fesses en grimaçant tandis que l’autre chien s’avançait crocs en avant.  
Il vit alors le chasseur sortir des bois et lancer un ordre dans cette même langue inconnue qu’il avait entendue plus tôt près de la fosse.  
« HARZ » le chien s’arrêta net.  
Sam tenta maladroitement de se redresser en tenant face à lui, le bois ensanglanté dans sa main pour se protéger. L’homme jeta un œil inquiet vers le cadavre.  
Puis son visage se figea et la colère sourde prit place en lieu et place de la stupeur.  
« Ardamos...NON » sortit du bois, un nain essoufflé.  
« Bardus ? » en tiquant.  
« Ca suffit » en pointant du doigt le cadavre.  
« Le Maître le veut mort » en le repoussant, manquant le faire tomber.  
« Le Maître est devenu fou...Ne le laisse pas t’entraîner avec lui mon frère...Je t’en supplie»  
« Traître » en l’attrapant par le col et le soulevant de terre.  
« Ardamos...C’est moi...Bardus » d’une voix douce en se tenant à son avant-bras.  
« Bardus » répéta-t-il. « Il doit mourir » en pointant Sam du doigt.  
« Pourquoi ? Il n’est pas marqué ? Ce n’est pas un monstre ? »  
« Il l’a ordonné...J’obéis »  
« Tue-le et il n’y aura plus d’espoir de rédemption pour nous...Mon frère, rejoins moi...Partons ensemble »  
« Non » en le jetant au sol, furieux. « Il est Dieu....On lui doit t..»  
« On lui doit rien » le coupa Bardus. « Juste cet enfer dans lequel on vit depuis des siècles...Et puis quel Dieu, Ardamos ? Il ne règne sur rien d’autre que ce minuscule bout de terre...Il n’a jamais régné que sur du rien...On s’est laissé aveugler par notre loyauté mais regarde autour de toi...Où est le royaume de nos ancêtres ? Nous ne sommes pas chez nous ici»  
« Nous lui avons juré fidélité...FEIZ »  
« Nous avons juré fidélité à un monstre lié au Samain...Aux enfers, Ardamos »  
« GANAZ » en frappant Bardus du pied, le projetant contre un tronc d’arbre.  
« Non, je ne le suis pas...Je suis fidèle à Lugh...Il est notre seul Dieu...Il est le tien...Il nous accordera son pardon...Ardamos » le suppliant.  
« Cernunnos est Dieu » en reculant.  
« Cernunnos nous a empoisonné... Tous ses cœurs, Ardamos...Tous ses êtres qui voulaient la paix...Regarde leur mort...Il nous a menti... Il ne veut pas leur bien ni le nôtre...Il a peur de mourir »  
« Cernunnos est immortel....Divarvel »  
« Personne n’est immortel mon frère...A nul l’éternité, à tous le Gwenved »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce qu’il est temps que tout cela cesse....Ca n’a que trop duré...Le Samain approche...Tu vas rechasser pour lui pendant qu’il marchera sur nos terres sans nous ? Il nous a marqué...Est-ce cela la récompense ? Cela signifie-t-il que nous aussi aurons nos cœurs accrochés si nous doutons ? »  
« NON » en se ruant sur Sam qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre conscience.  
« Ardamos » en se jetant devant lui. « Si tu le veux mort...Tu devras me tuer aussi »  
« Nous lui devons la vie »  
« Nous lui devons rien...Sans nous, il n’est rien...Sans nous, il serait dans le Samain car il est maudit et l’enfer l’attend...Où est-il ton Dieu immortel ? Qui est-il ce Dieu qui craint les enfers en buvant le sang de monstres trahis ?»  
« Pourquoi maintenant ? »  
« Parce que les choses ont changé Ardamos....Parce que la Grande Fin n’a pas eu lieu...Parce que le Samain et le Gwenved se sont alliés...Il veut l’ange-démon mort parce qu’il est la preuve de son échec ».  
Ardamos recula, perdu, ne semblant pas comprendre les mots de son frère. Sam demeura incrédule....Liant malgré lui la Grande Fin et l’Apocalypse.  
Est-ce dont cela que Cernunnos attendait depuis toutes ses années, l’avènement des Dieux, de Samain pour avoir sa part de règne ?  
« En éliminant les monstres qui cherchaient la rédemption, il lavait la terre de l’enfer pur...Pour qu’à l’arrivée des temps sombres, il soit le maître élu...Il ne cherche que vengeance à travers ses humains élus des Dieux et cet ange devenu la clef des enfers »  
« Tu mens » hurla Ardamos  
« La Grande Fin ne sera pas de notre temps...Des siècles s’écouleront avant que le Samain s’ouvre sur le Gwenved...Mon frère...Vas-tu encore servir ce Dieu qui n’est plus ? Qui trempera tes mains dans le sang pour nourrir sa peur de n’être rien...Il est dangereux, il a franchi le pas vers les Abysses...Ils sont innocents » en pointant Sam du doigt.  
« Ils ne le sont pas...Ils sont les élus »  
« Ils étaient...Ils ne sont rien d’autre qu’humain à présent...Tu ne sers que la vengeance d’un tyran »  
« Je ne veux pas mourir, Bardus...Il me donne la vie »  
« Tu appelles cela une vie ? Jusqu’où resteras-tu aveugle ? »  
« Jusqu’au bout » sourire en coin.  
« Mon frère » en baissant la tête  
« Meurs traître » en l’attrapant par le cou. « Mes chiens vont se repaître de toi » le regard fou.  
« Adieu » lui murmura Bardus.  
Ardamos grimaça en le relâchant, fixant sa poitrine et le bois qui s’y trouvait figé, bois que son frère avait pris des mains d’un Sam épuisé.  
« Pardonne-moi »  
« Maudis sois-tu » en s’effondrant mort.  
« Je le suis depuis le jour où je me suis lié à lui » en s’approchant et tombant à genoux à ses côtés.  
Le chien se leva et s’approcha du corps, il lécha doucement le sang puis releva son regard vers Bardus.  
« Tu peux tenir debout ? » la voix trop basse  
« Je crois pas, non » lui répondit Sam, en grimaçant sous l’effort.  
Bardus se leva et vint vers lui.  
« Qui es-tu ? » l’interrogea Sam  
« Un sorcier trop aveuglé par son orgueil pour voir son âme souillée par un pacte maudit » sourire triste sur le visage.  
« Je ...je suis désolé » en fixant le corps d’Ardamos.  
« J’irais bientôt le rejoindre....je le guiderais....il me pardonnera » comme sûr de son fait, s’y raccrochant pour ne pas abandonner. « Mais avant...Je dois te guider toi »  
« Est-ce que...mon.. » n’osant en dire plus, fixant la main de Bardus qui se posa sur sa blessure.  
« Il le maintiendra en vie...Il veut Castiel »  
« Tu sais où ils sont ? »  
« Lui le sait » en pointant le chien.  
« Allons-y...On n’a pas de temps à perdre »  
« Dans ton état, tu n’es d’aucune valeur...Laisse-moi faire » en fermant les yeux et se mettant à psalmodier.  
« Tu fais quoi là, tu.. » soudain Sam se crispa et retomba vers l’arrière, la douleur fut aussi fulgurante que courte, le laissant sans air pendant quelques secondes.  
Il se remit à respirer trop vite, trop brusquement.  
« Oh putain...C’était quoi ça » la voix brisée.  
« Ca ne durera pas...Je n’ai plus tous mes pouvoirs mais tant que je serais, ça sera » en montrant la plaie refermée.  
« Merci »  
« Ne me remercie pas, je ne fais pas ça pour toi mais nous devons vaincre Cernunnos et seul, je ne le peux pas » en se relevant et se dirigeant vers son frère. « Allons y...La nuit est loin avancée et il ne chasse pas le jour » en serrant le bois entre ses doigts.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce qu’il est lié à la nuit » en tirant, un bruit humide. Il regarda le bois avec tristesse.  
« Si simple et pourtant... »  
« Tu connais la prière ? » l’interrogea Sam.  
« Non....Sinon je n’aurais pas eu besoin de vous » en lui tendant le bois.  
« Viens » en faisant un signe au chien qui partit vers l’avant.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel stoppa et fixa son regard sur le sol...Un téléphone portable.  
« Dean » murmura-t-il en le glissant dans la poche de son trench-coat.  
Il continua sa course en avant, accélérant le pas...Puis un grognement et deux yeux sombres.  
« Salut toi » en priant pour qu’il lui reste un peu de ses pouvoirs.  
Le chien s’approcha, Castiel chercha du regard de quoi se servir comme une arme.  
Il sourit....A quelque pas de là, ce qui semblait être un léger ravin. Il recula, mains vers l’avant, près à réagir à la moindre attaque.  
Le ravin n’était pas bien profond mais en son fond, reposait plusieurs souches d’arbre, aux troncs arrachés et étendus sur le sol.  
« Une seule chance » se dit-il en se mettant au bord. « Viens là mon grand » tout sourire, provoquant le chien en agitant ses doigts.

Celui-ci se mit à faire des aller-retour sur la longueur, semblant attendre un ordre qui ne venait pas.  
Castiel était piégé, il ne pouvait ni reculer ni avancer....Il devait faire réagir le chien, au-delà des ordres.  
« Tu aimes le sang toi hum » en souriant.  
Il se pencha et prit une pierre, posa sa main au sol et l’écrasa sur ses doigts, ouvrant deux de ceux-ci qui se mirent à saigner abondamment.  
« Viens là mon beau » en tendant la main, le chien se mit à saliver, de la bave mousseuse pendant à ses babines.  
Castiel porta sa main à sa bouche et en lécha le sang.  
Le chien fit un pas hésitant vers l’avant.  
« Tu rates un festin » en se léchant une nouvelle fois.  
Cette fois, la bête laissa parler son instinct et se rua vers lui.  
« A nous deux mon joli » en se baissant légèrement.  
Le chien fit un léger saut vers l’avant pour atterrir à ses côtés et éviter le ravin mais ça ne suffit pas, Castiel sauta sur la droite et d’un coup de pied le déséquilibra.  
Pas un cri, pas un couinement, juste un bruit sec...Il se pencha et vit le chien empalé, se débattre en vain sur une souche.  
« Et de un » en secouant sa main dont le sang commençait déjà à coaguler.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Cernunnos se redressa.  
« Castiel » dans un soupir.  
« Hello, Dieu» en sortant des bois.  
Il s’avança et jeta un œil inquiet vers Dean, toujours inconscient dont la tempe saignait.  
« Désolé de te l’avoir abîmé »  
« Relâche-le...Il n’a rien à voir là-dedans »  
« Nul ne quitte cette île vivant sans mon autorisation »  
« Je m’en passerais donc » en s’approchant de Dean.  
Cernunnos le laissa faire, souriant. Replaçant la lame dans son étui dorsal.  
« C’est ça...Réveille-le...On va bien s’amuser »  
« Tu m’as menti » en soulevant doucement le menton du chasseur. « Tu as lâché tes chiens sur mes traces ».  
« Non, les leurs...Mais ils en ont profité pour suivre les tiennes par la même occasion »  
« Et j’vais te croire » se mit à rire sans joie Castiel. « Dean » d’une voix douce. « Dean... » le voyant remuer.  
« Cass ?» en se secouant la tête. « Mais... » en tentant de se redresser mais bloqué par ses liens. « Putain mec...Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? »  
« Je pourrais te poser la même question » accroupi à ses côtés.  
« On est venu pour toi...Tu ne répondais pas à nos messages, on t’a pisté »  
« J’en étais sûr » sourire en coin.  
« Tu trouves ça marrant toi » la voix fatiguée. « Tu nous aurais pas laissé dans le brouillard, on n’en serait pas là »  
« Je t’ai rien demandé » se referma Castiel.  
« Non mais tu savais qu’on allait partir à ta recherche...Le dossier au Motel » fulmina Dean  
« Faudrait savoir...Tu es in ou out ? »  
« Pardon ? » tiqua Castiel  
« Bon, ce ne sont pas que vos retrouvailles ne sont pas touchantes mais... » s’approcha Cernunnos. « On a rendez-vous tous les deux »  
« Va te faire foutre, connard » lui lança Castiel. « Tu le relâches et on en reparlera après »  
« CA SUFFIT » en attrapant Castiel par le col de son trench et le balançant deux mètres plus loin contre un pin.  
Castiel grimaça en se relevant difficilement.  
« Tu vas apprendre le respect...Démon » en fonçant sur lui. « Tu vas apprendre qui est ton véritable maître » en lui faisant refaire le chemin inverse. Sa tête heurta l’arbre juste à la gauche de Dean.  
« Cass » en le voyant groggy. « Fous-lui la paix...T’as même pas les couilles de l’affronter à la loyale » hurla Dean.  
« A la loyale ? » sourit mauvais Cernunnos. « Il ne peut rien contre moi...Je veux juste m’amuser un peu » en levant le poing sur Dean qui ferma les yeux par réflexe mais rien ne vint.  
Quand il les rouvrit, Castiel tenait serrer le poing dans sa main, appui sur l’autre contre le tronc.  
« Entre toi et moi...Ne l’oublie pas » en le repoussant de toutes ses forces, Cernunnos recula de plusieurs pas ce qui sembla le surprendre. « Comment ? »  
« Ton lien à la con... » en pointant son cou. « Y a pas de pacte lié à ta marque...J’ai encore une partie de mes pouvoirs »  
« Je...Je n’ai pourtant pas brisé le sceau » tiqua amusé Cernunnos. « Intéressant, démon » en tendant la main et psalmodiant.  
Castiel se mit à vomir du sang en se pliant en deux.  
« Tu triches » cria Dean. « Tu parles d’un Dieu » tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Castiel, un genou à terre.  
« Toi, humain...Tu ne perds rien pour attendre mais tu as raison... » reprenant son calme.  
« Jouons d’égal à égal » il s’approcha de Castiel et posa sa main sur sa marque.  
« Voilà... » en reculant  
Castiel s’effondra au sol.  
«Qu’est...Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »  
« Il prétend que je ne suis pas un Dieu....Bien...Alors je prétends qu’il n’est plus un démon »  
Il le releva d’une main.  
« Je te conseille de courir vite »  
Castiel ouvrit ses yeux noirs.  
« Pas question que je te serve de gibier » en souriant tout en levant la main.  
D’un geste vif, il s’empara de la lame à la base du cou de Cernunnos et fit un bond en arrière, profitant de la surprise de ce dernier.  
« Epaté » en applaudissant. « J’avais raison...Tu es...unique mais tu restes... » en levant la main. « ...ce que tu es »  
Castiel se sentit soudain projeter vers l’arrière, plaquer contre un objet qui le fit soudain paniquer.  
« Content ? » en s’approchant. « Je me suis dit que cela devait te manquer » en lui arrachant la lame des mains.

Dean vit Castiel se débattre dans le vide.  
« Cass...Cass.....mec qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » en tentant de se défaire de ses liens, le visage torturé de Castiel ne lui laissant rien présager de bon.

 

« Castiel » Dean s’approcha de lui, couteau à la main, rictus sur les lèvres. « Castiel » en le plantant dans sa hanche.  
Il hurla sous la douleur...Le chevalet, retour en enfer...Et Dean...Non pas lui, Cernunnos ne pouvait pas faire ça.  
« Je t’ai jamais remercié de m’avoir sauvé » en tournant la lame.  
« Dean....Dean... » le suppliant.

Ce dernier le voyait se tordre dans le vide comme figé contre un mur invisible à la merci de Cernunnos, hurlant son prénom.  
« CASS...Ce n’est qu’une illusion » en se mettant à tenter d’user la corde sur le tronc. « PUTAIN CASS...Ecoute ma voix...C’est pas moi »

 

« Merci » fit Dean en retirant la lame. « Merci mais non merci » en la plantant à nouveau mais cette fois dans sa jambe. Castiel se crispa mais ne cria pas, une voix l’appelait.  
« CASS...C’EST QU’UNE ILLUSION ...REAGIS BORDEL »  
« Dean » en fermant les yeux et se concentrant. Il sentit l’étreinte se desserrer et dans un cri de rage saisit la main de Cernunnos, retira la lame de sa jambe et lui tordit le poignet...Surpris ce dernier la lâcha, Castiel s’en empara et sans même qu’il n’eut le temps de réagir, il la sentit se planter dans sa poitrine.  
« Comment ? » en reculant et fixant le sang qui coulait sur sa veste. « C’est...C’est impossible » son visage se figea, ses yeux rétrécirent. « Le lien » en se tournant vers Dean. « Toi » mais il n’eut pas le temps d’en dire plus que Castiel l’avait déjà projeté au sol.  
« Ne me touche pas ...Impur » en le repoussant violemment contre Dean d’un simple mouvement de la main.  
Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé mais sentit soudain ses liens se défaire. Castiel venait de les lui trancher du bout de la lame.  
« Fous le camp » en se redressant.

Cernunnos debout les fixait de ses yeux vides.  
« Tu es mort...La chasse est finie » d’une voix rauque.  
Castiel se posta devant Dean qui se releva étourdi en s’appuyant au pin.  
« Fous le camp » répéta Castiel.  
« Si tu crois que je me suis tapé la moitié du pays pour te laisser faire joujou tout seul avec ce Dieu de pacotille, tu te fourres le doigt dans ton œil de démon » tentant de se redonner du courage.  
« Dean... FOUS LE CAMP »  
« NON » en se plaçant à ses côtés.  
« Bien ...Vous mourrez donc ensemble » sourit Cernunnos en levant les mains.

Dean ressentit cette même douleur ingérable qui l’avait fait crier plus tôt et tomba au sol. Castiel resta debout refusant de céder.  
« Tu vas mou... » son visage se déforma, ses yeux se révulsèrent...Il baissa le regard et vit un bout de bois de cerf dépassé de son torse.  
« Que...Mais... »  
Le téléphone tendu vers Cernunnos, Sam s’avança pendant que la voix de Bobby résonna en écho.  
« Non... » en se tournant....Le sang se mit à jaillir de ses yeux. « Ca ne ...se...peut...pas » en se penchant vers Bardus, le chien debout à ses côtés.« Toi ? » en cherchant le bois dans son dos.  
« Moi »

Un nouveau cri, Castiel venait d’enfoncer le bois plus profond.  
Cernunnos se retourna dans un dernier effort et le saisit à la gorge.  
« Je...suis...immortel » saignant du nez et des oreilles.  
Castiel sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, il saisit l’avant-bras de Cernunnos.  
« Immortel » continuait à murmurer ce dernier en se retournant pour tenter d’atteindre Sam et la voix qui le tuait irrémédiablement. Mais Bardus s’empara de la lame que Castiel avait lâchée et la lui enfonça dans le bas-ventre.  
« Pour Ardamos »  
Cernunnos lâcha Castiel qui tomba inconscient au sol et se saisit de Bardus.  
« immorteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel » en disparaissant dans le sol entraînant avec lui, le nain...  
Le chien fuit aussitôt.

Un cercle de poussière...Juste la lame en son centre.  
« Dean » hurla Sam en courant vers son frère pour l’aider à tenir debout mais il fut lui-même déséquilibré quand sa plaie se remit à saigner.  
Bardus mort, la protection céda.  
« On n’a pas l’air con tous les deux » se mit à rire Dean en le serrant dans ses bras, soulagé.

« Cass! » en s’écartant et aidant son frère à marcher.  
Il se laissa tomber au sol et le retourna doucement.  
« Cass » en lui tapotant le visage.  
« Il respire plus » Sam s’affala à ses côtés.  
« Il respire jamais, c’est un démon, je te signale »  
« Tu crois que... »  
« Vos gueules » le regard des deux frères se pencha vers Castiel.  
« Cass » tout sourire en l’aidant à se redresser.  
« Ca va mec ? T’as l’air vachement bien amoché ? » s’inquiéta Sam.  
« Non, tu crois ? » se moquant ouvertement de lui.  
« Cass » le fustigea Dean d’une voix sèche.  
« Ca va merci, Sam » sourire feint sur les lèvres.  
Ce dernier releva les sourcils, dépité.  
« Tu pourrais être plus sympa...On vient de te sauver les miches là » ragea Dean.  
« Qui te dis que j’en avais envie » en se relevant laissant les deux frères dubitatifs.  
« C’est quoi ça ? » lança Dean en ramassant une petite fiole lumineuse.  
« Touche pas à ça » en le lui arrachant des mains.  
« C’est...C’est ce que je pense » en se levant à son tour.  
« Oui » finit-il par répondre.  
« Merde Cass » en se frottant la nuque.  
« Comme tu dis » en la glissant dans sa poche.  
Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, perdus dans le silence de leur réflexion.  
« Merci...de... » marmonna Castiel, tête baissée devant le regard amusé de Dean, bras croisés.  
« C’est dur hein » le taquina-t-il.  
« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point » en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.  
« De rien buddy » en lui tapant sur l’épaule. « Allons-y » regardant le jour se lever.  
« Tu m’aides » en pointant Sam.  
Castiel lui sourit et s’éloigna.  
« La prochaine fois, t’auras qu’à te démerder tout seul....INGRAT » en se penchant sur son frère.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Tu vas en faire quoi ? » en s’asseyant à la droite de Castiel sur les marches du perron.  
« Rien » en regardant la petite fiole dans laquelle se mouvait comme une vague, la grâce capturée.  
« Tu pourrais l’ouvrir et... » en détournant le regard et fixant la berge au loin, invisible.  
« NON » en serrant la fiole entre ses doigts. « Non » répéta-t-il dans un murmure.  
« Pourquoi Cass ? Tu as perdu la tienne...Tu pourrais prendre celle-ci, son vaisseau est mort, l’ange qui la possédait aussi....C’est peut-être un signe »  
« Je... » en baissant le regard. « Je ne veux pas de cette grâce...Je ne veux plus être un ange....Je ne veux plus être un démon...Je ne veux plus être, tout simplement » en se levant.  
« Cass » la voix brisée. « Tu n’as pas le droit de dire des trucs comme ça » en se levant à son tour et le dépassant.  
« Je suis fatigué Dean...Fatigué ».  
« Alors pose-toi...Reste avec nous cette fois » en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.  
« Fous-moi la paix » en repoussant violemment ses bras.  
« T’es qu’un con, tu sais ça...Un pauvre connard d’égoïste, tu m’emmerdes Cass...Tu veux quoi, en finir? Retourner sur le chevalet ? C’est ça que tu veux à la fin parce que mourir, ça te ramènera d’office chez Alastair et ça, je le refuse...Tu m’entends...Je refuse de te voir baisser les bras » hurla Dean, furieux.  
« Tu peux pas comprendre... » en faisant mine de s’éloigner.  
« Je t’interdis de foutre le camp et de me laisser à nouveau en plan ».  
« Je fais ce que je veux...On n’est pas marié que je sache » répliqua sèchement Castiel.  
« Non, on est juste ami » lui répondit doucement Dean.  
« Ami ? » avec dédain, rageant de ne pouvoir fuir ce face à face, le lien forcé toujours gravé sur son cou dont il faudrait encore quelques jours pour que les effets s’atténuent et finissent par disparaître.  
« Ne prends pas cet air-là avec moi, j’y crois pas une minute » en le fixant avec tendresse. « Rien ne t’oblige à revenir à chaque fois vers nous mais tu le fais....Tu ne sais peut-être pas pourquoi mais j’en doute...Tu aimes notre compagnie, tu as besoin d’être avec nous...Ca te donne l’impression d’exister ».  
« Va te faire foutre ».  
« Va te faire foutre toi-même Cass...Je sais que j’ai raison » en le regardant s’éloigner. « Peu importe où tu iras, ce que tu feras...Je te retrouverais, je te laisserais jamais, tu m’entends ».  
« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu’un démon sans grade...Toi et ton frère ne me devez rien...Je t’ai sauvé des enfers parce qu’on me l’a demandé, j’ai sauvé ton frère parce que c’était les ordres....Ca n’avait rien à voir avec de la compassion ou de l’amitié....C’étaient mes ordres » en hurlant les derniers mots.  
« Tes ordres de te rebeller contre Bélial ? Tes ordres de te sacrifier pour trouver Lilith ? Tes ordres de te battre avec nous? »  
« Je l’ai fait pour me venger...Il m’avait trahi...Tous finissent par me trahir...Tu ... » Il reprit sa route.  
« Alors c’est ça ! » en le rattrapant et lui saisissant le bras, l’obligeant à se retourner.  
Castiel furieux le repoussa, le projetant contre la rambarde, Dean s’effondra en grimaçant.  
Le démon lui fit face en deux pas, regard sombre.  
« Oublie-moi...Je t’ai sauvé, tu m’as sauvé...On est quitte »  
« Jamais » le souffle coupé, étendu au sol, appuyé sur son coude. « Jamais, tu m’entends »  
« Ne m’oblige pas à... » en s’avançant menaçant vers Dean.  
« Tu vas quoi ? Me tuer Cass ? Tu veux quoi, que je te déteste parce que tu as peur qu’un jour je te trahisse aussi ? C’est ça...Fuck you » en se redressant en position assise. « J’ai jamais eu personne d’autre dans ma fichue vie que Sammy et Bobby...Tout le reste m’a été pris, volé ou j’ai dû les fuir pour leur éviter toute la merde que je trimbale avec moi...Mais toi...Toi, c’est différent...Tu connais notre monde, tu connais l’envers du décor...J’ai pas à te mentir pour te protéger, ni à t’éloigner pour éviter de te voir mourir à cause de moi...Tu es...Tu fais partie de notre vie que tu le veuilles ou non, Cass...Tu es de la famille ».  
Il vit le noir se vider de son regard et le bleu glacial le foudroyer.  
« Tu n’es pas ma famille...Je n’ai pas de famille....Tu n’es pas mon ami parce que je n’en ai jamais eu et que je n’en n’aurais jamais....Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi et ton frère »  
« Tu mens mal, Cass » en se relevant. « Quand Cernunnos m’a capturé, quand il m’a utilisé pour te piéger....Tu es venu...Tu aurais pu fuir...Tu en avais la possibilité ».  
« On était lié...Il m’aurait retrouvé » en se tournant de côté pour éviter le regard de Dean.  
« Arrête Cass...Arrête...S’il te plaît » lança exaspéré Dean. « Il m’a dit que tu viendrais pour moi...Il m’a dit que Sammy et moi étions ta faiblesse »  
Il vit Castiel baisser la tête.  
« Cette faiblesse, Cass...Ca s’appelle l’amitié...Celle qui a fait que Sam et moi sommes venus pour toi...Celle qui a fait que tu te sois rendu à Cernunnos pour me sauver ».  
« Elle causera ma perte » dans un murmure.  
« Non, Cass...Elle sera ta force » en s’approchant doucement de lui. « Cass » en posant la main sur son épaule...Il le sentit se crisper mais il ne le rejeta pas cette fois-ci... le regard fixant un point dans le lointain que seul lui semblait percevoir.  
Il desserra la main et posa les yeux sur la fiole.  
« Elle ne m’appartient pas...Je ne mérite même plus d’être cet ange que je fus...Je suis souillé jusqu’à la plus petite parcelle de mon entité...Elle mourrait en moi en tentant de me purifier...J’ai trop de sang sur les mains »  
« On en a tous, Cass »  
« Le mien est impur...Je suis un démon et je le resterais »  
Un court silence.  
« On fera avec » lui sourit Dean. « Je préfère un démon comme toi que mille anges comme Michael »  
Il vit Castiel sourire en coin.  
« On te trahira pas Castiel ».  
« Je te l’ai déjà dit Dean Winchester...Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n’es pas certain de pouvoir tenir ».  
« Je n’ai jamais trahi ma famille, Cass ».  
« Je ne suis pas ta... ».  
« Tais-toi » le coupa Dean dans un demi-sourire. « Tu vas en faire quoi ? » en changeant de conversation.  
« Je devrais la libérer mais ce n’est que de l’énergie pure, sans corps ou sans ange, c’est un pouvoir trop grand et trop dangereux ».  
« Alors ? » en tendant la main pour la toucher mais Castiel referma ses doigts dessus.  
« Mec...C’est pas comme si c’était l’anneau non plus » en faisant la moue.  
Castiel le regarda curieusement.  
« Mon Dieu....Toute ton éducation est à refaire » en lui tapant gentiment sur l’épaule.  
« Je vais...Non, tu vas prier Balthazar ou Rachel...Dis-leur où elle se trouve, ils sauront quoi faire » marmonna ce dernier.  
Dean le toisa, semblant l’interroger du regard.  
Castiel fit quelques pas et puis lança la fiole dans les airs.  
Dean la suivit et la vit tomber dans le lac.  
« Une chose est sûre, tu as retrouvé toute ta puissance...Quel lancer, putain » en riant.  
« Va rejoindre Sam » d’une voix posée.  
« Non ».  
« Je ne partirais pas Dean...J’ai juste besoin d’être seul ».  
« Tu vas pas faire une connerie hein ? »  
« La connerie je l’ai déjà faite le jour où je t’ai détaché du chevalet » en détournant les yeux.  
« Salaud » maugréa Dean.  
« A ton service » en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son trench.  
« Cass » en se frottant la nuque.  
« Hm »  
« Tu vas rester...Enfin, je veux dire tu vas pas... ».  
« Où veux-tu que j’aille...Je n’ai nulle part d’autre où aller ».  
Il sentit la déception de Dean sans même le regarder.  
« Vous êtes... » commença Castiel.  
« Oui ? » insista Dean devant son silence.  
« Ma faiblesse » en s’éloignant d’un Dean qui se mit à sourire bêtement.  
« Et efface cette grimace débile de ton visage, t’as l’air d’un abruti ».  
« Abruti toi-même » se vexa Dean.  
« Va te faire foutre Dean Winchester » en s’enfonçant dans les bois.

 

Dean retrouva son frère dans la salle principale de la maison. Devant les deux cages et faisant face à deux cadavres.  
« Que s’est-il passé ? » en s’approchant de son frère.  
« Ils se sont entretués...J’ai rien pu faire » en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
« Ca veut dire que le lien brisé, la bête a repris le dessus » nota Dean.  
« Ils étaient en fin de cycle de protection...Cernunnos mort, tout ce qu’ils avaient refoulés a refait surface ».  
« Merde ».  
« Comme tu dis » en se tournant vers Dean.  
« Ca veut dire que tous ceux qu’il a marqué vont péter une durite...Ca promet un sacré carnage » en se frottant la nuque.  
« Faut prévenir Bobby qu’il fasse passer le message ».  
« On fera ça quand on aura effacé cette horreur de la surface de la terre » en jetant un regard sur la pièce.  
« Le feu ? » interrogeant Dean du regard.  
« Y a rien de plus efficace » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Où est Castiel? » en le cherchant du regard.  
« Il va bien » lui sourit Dean.  
« Et toi ? ».  
« Tu es vivant...Il est vivant...Alors je vais bien » en lui tapant sur l’épaule. « Allons-y...Cet endroit me fiche la chair de poule ».  
Ils quittèrent la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte. Ils n’avaient pas atteint l’extérieur qu’une voix sourde, langage du Sidh résonna entre les murs.  
La porte se referma et prit feu.  
Quand ils se retournèrent, la maison était déjà rongée par les flammes.  
« Mais... » Dean jeta un regard inquiet à son frère  
« Ce n’est rien...Cernunnos mort, Samain efface les traces qui pourraient mener vers lui » lança une voix rauque.  
« Cass ? » en se tournant.  
« Il existe encore des adorateurs de ce Dieu sur cette terre...Il va se tourner vers eux....Il le fait depuis qu’il est...C’est l’ordre naturel de ce qui ne l’est pas ».  
Dean tiqua en fixant Sam qui haussa les épaules.  
« Tu pourrais pas être plus clair ? ».  
« Rangez pas votre matos, c’est pas demain la veille que vous serez à la retraite....C’est assez clair comme ça » en s’éloignant vers le chemin qui menait aux berges. « Vous comptez rester plantés là à attendre la chute des feuilles ou décoller d’ici avant la tombée de la nuit ?" ronchonna Castiel.  
« Putain » soupira Dean. « Mais quel caractère de merde, j’te jure » le suivant.  
Sam se mit à rire en sourdine et marcha en boitillant dans les pas de son frère.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fichu tout ce temps ? »  
« Rien »  
« Mon cul » en le rejoignant d’un pas rapide. « Cass ? »  
Ce dernier s’arrêta brusquement.  
« Tu comptes me faire chier tous les jours comme ça ou c’est juste occasionnel ? » en tiquant tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
« T’as encore rien vu » répliqua Dean sourire de gosse sur le visage. « Alors ? »  
« Alors » les yeux de Castiel se plissèrent. « Rien » en reprenant sa marche.  
« Tu sais que les amis sont censés tout partager ?»  
« Je ne suis pas ton....ami » pesta Castiel en insistant sur chaque mot.  
« Non...Je suis juste ta faiblesse » rit Dean, en le taquinant.  
« Ta gueule ou tu seras bientôt plus rien du tout » marmonna Castiel, tête enfoncée dans les épaules.  
Sam n’entendit bientôt plus qu’un murmure entre Dean qui poursuivait Castiel et ce dernier qui fulminait en se grattant le cou.  
Il sourit, il avait retrouvé son frère, ce frère malicieux, rieur et emmerdeur de surcroît. Il devait cela à un démon qui avait jeté son dévolu sur deux frères maudits.  
« Sam...Tu viens ? » finit par lui hurler Dean.  
« J’arrive » en jetant un dernier coup d’œil à la maison ravagée par les flammes puis il suivit son frère et Castiel.  
Sa team free will un peu particulière mais qu’il n’échangerait pour rien au monde.

 

Meg se pencha au-dessus de la fosse et observa un long moment les chiens couchés au fond de celle-ci.  
« Merci Cassou...J’avais justement besoin de compagnie...Ca vous dirait un p’tit tour aux Enfers, mes anges ? » mains dans les poches arrière de son Jean noir, vague sourire sur les lèvres.  
Elle s’aperçut alors de la présence d’un chien assis à l’écart qui la fixait de son regard sombre.  
« Toi, je vais t’appeler Clarence» d’une voix éteinte, effaçant son sourire pour laisser place à ce qui aurait pu passer pour un voile de tristesse.

 

The End


	5. L'anneau noir 1er partie

Martha rentra tard ce soir-là. Les urgences n’ayant pas désempli, elle avait fait quelques heures supplémentaires pour alléger la charge de travail de ses collègues. Elle jeta ses clefs sur la table en soupirant, se rendit dans la cuisine, prit un soda et grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à sa chambre...

Tout en buvant, elle balança ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle posa sa cannette sur le rebord de l’évier et regarda son reflet fatigué dans le miroir... « Ma pauvre fille » en riant tout en passant son index sur ses cernes...

Un objet tomba dans l’évier, elle sursauta et regarda intriguée un étrange anneau noir près du siphon. Elle le prit et le scruta dubitative, il n’était pas à elle... Elle releva un sourcil entre doute et soudaine inquiétude. Elle sortit et vérifia les fenêtres, les portes...Rien...  
Elle regarda à nouveau l’anneau...Elle crut y voir un message gravé « _Mula_ ».  
A peine eut-elle prononcé le mot qu’une brûlure intense lui saisit la gorge. Elle regarda, apeurée, l’anneau s’élever de sa paume. Tout en recherchant sa respiration, elle le vit disparaître.  
Une nouvelle douleur à la joue la fit hurler mais le son resta bloqué, muet.  
Elle usa de ses dernières forces pour tituber jusqu’à la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet d’eau froide et tenta de boire pour soulager la douleur abominable qui descendait à présent le long de sa trachée. Sa respiration saccadée lui pressait les poumons, l’air lui manquait... Elle releva le visage sur le miroir de l’évier, les larmes aux yeux, sentant la mort doucement poser sa main sur son épaule. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’elle vit l’anneau, incrusté dans sa joue...  
Elle se mit à haleter. La douleur avait envahi à présent tout son corps... Elle était tétanisée devant sa propre fin, incapable d’agir...  
Puis ce fut l’odeur, intenable, elle baissa le regard.... Les yeux horrifiés, elle vit ses pieds se putréfier lentement.  
Un dernier regard dans le miroir... Dans son reflet, une corde en ombre autour de son cou et le visage d’une femme... « _Jamuy_ ».  
Un dernier cri muet et les yeux écarquillés, elle s’effondra au sol...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean s’étira lentement entre ses draps… Etendu sur son ventre, il fixa son réveil... 8h21... Il soupira et se leva lentement.  
La bouche pâteuse, les yeux dans le vague, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se pencha sous le robinet d’eau froide.  
« Oh Nom de Dieu » en s’accrochant au bord de l’évier pendant que l’eau le dégrisait.

Boxer et T-shirt, il descendit les escaliers en se tenant à la rampe... Il avait décidemment trop abusé du whisky la veille...  
« Salut princesse » lança une voix tonitruante qui lui fit fermer les yeux.  
« Putain Sammy...Ta gueule » en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
Son frère, penché sur son ordinateur, sourit... Il entendit Dean se servir un café et revenir en traînant les pieds.  
« Comment tu fais pour ne jamais avoir la gueule de bois ? » pesta Dean en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.  
« Je sais m’arrêter quand il faut » en pianotant son clavier.  
« J’ai la tête qui va exploser » en se pinçant l’arête du nez.  
« Où est Bobby ? ».  
« Il est parti tôt ce matin... Il avait rendez-vous avec un chasseur pour une histoire de goule, je crois ».  
« Il ne pouvait pas nous attendre » rechigna Dean en buvant son café.  
« Dean » en levant les yeux au ciel. « C’est Bobby.... Et puis je crois que je nous suis dégoté une affaire » en se penchant sur le côté pour croiser son regard.  
« Une affaire ? Quel genre ? ».  
« Du genre cadavres à moitié putréfiés, morts par pendaison mais sans corde » attendant que son petit laïus fasse réagir son frère.  
Ce dernier restait perdu dans le reflet de son café.  
« Dean ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? ».  
« Des pendus sans corde wouaih et alors ? ».  
« Putréfiés alors que les médecins légistes estiment leur mort à moins de 24h » en relevant un sourcil.  
« Combien de victimes ? »  
« Trois dans la même ville et une dans la ville voisine »  
« Vu ton sourire idiot, je suppose que tu as une petite idée » sur un ton sarcastique.  
« Aucune... Mais ça fait deux mois qu’on croupit ici... Il est temps de bouger si je ne veux pas te voir terminer alcoolo ».  
« Mouais... » en se levant tout en posant sa tasse à moitié vide.  
Il se pencha sur le dossier de chaise de son frère.  
« Une petite visite semble s’imposer hum» en tapant sur son épaule.  
« J’le pense aussi.... J’ai téléphoné à Castiel ».  
« Ah bon ? » lança étonné Dean.  
« J’ai fait des recherches et j’ai rien trouvé... Vu son passé et ses connaissances, je me suis dit qu’il pourrait peut-être nous aider ».  
« Bonne idée » en s’éloignant. « Je prends une douche et on se casse ».  
« Il a demandé qu’on passe le chercher » lança Sam.  
Dean pied sur la première marche tiqua :  
« Depuis quand il a besoin d’un chauffeur ? »  
« Je sais pas... Il m’a raccroché au nez quand je lui ai posé la même question ».  
« Super... Ca promet » en dodelinant de la tête.

 

Moins d’une heure après, l’Impala démarra en trombe, direction le Texas... En passant par l’Arkansas où Castiel leur avait fixé rendez-vous... Ils en avaient pour plusieurs jours de route.  
Dean prévint ce dernier qui lui répondit qu’il avait de quoi patienter juste à côté de lui.  
« Pardon ? »  
« Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin ? » suivi de la tonalité.  
Devant le visage pétrifié de son frère, Sam ferma son ordinateur.  
« Quoi ? ».  
« Merde... » en se secouant la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place puis il se mit à rire en glissant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. « Putain ce que son caractère de merde m’avait manqué»

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam fila droit vers le petit restaurant routier tandis que Dean se dirigea vers le numéro de chambre que lui avait laissé Castiel.  
Il toqua...Pas de réponse.  
Il toqua à nouveau.  
« J’arrive ».  
Il reconnut son timbre rauque. Il ouvrit la porte, vêtu d’un simple Jean, les cheveux ébouriffés....  
« Oula mec » fit la mine un peu renfrognée Dean. « T’as vu ta tête ? ».  
« Et toi...Tu t’es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? » répliqua aussitôt Castiel en le laissant entrer.  
Dean fit la grimace.  
« Mec.... Tu devrais penser à aérer » en s’éventant de la main.  
« J’avais autre chose à faire», sourire grivois sur son visage.  
« Je vois ça» en jetant un œil sur les draps froissés.  
« Ca pue le sexe et le souffre ici» fit remarquer Dean sur le ton de l’ironie.  
« Une vieille connaissance s’est rappelé à mon souvenir » en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.  
« Une vieille connaissance ? », intrigué.  
« Meg » lança Castiel.  
« Meg ? » en deux pas, Dean le rejoint dans la salle de bain où Castiel enfilait sa chemise.  
« Je croyais que vous deviez plus vous voir » en croisant les bras et s’appuyant sur le chambranle de l’entrée.  
« Elle est venue m’avertir » le visage soudain fermé.  
« T’avertir ? » en se redressant.  
« Alastair est sur mes traces... Elle m’a conseillé de rester discret ». Il étouffa un rire.  
« Merde » laissa tomber Dean, visiblement inquiet.  
« De là, le taxi... » continua le démon en enfilant ses chaussettes assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.  
« Pourquoi t’as rien dit au téléphone? ».  
« Parce que je te le dis maintenant» le souffle coupé en se penchant pour attraper ses boots. « Je peux gérer ça » sans jamais croiser le regard de Dean.  
« Je croyais que Samaël faisait en sorte qu’ils te fichent tous la paix ? ».  
« Samaël a disparu » dans un murmure, suspendant l’enfilage de sa deuxième chaussure.  
« Cass ? » la voix trop basse.  
« Quoi ? » s’irrita ce dernier en levant enfin les yeux sur lui.  
« On te laissera pas tomber ».  
Castiel finit par lui décrocher un sourire auquel Dean répondit de même.  
« Si tu me disais pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ? ».  
« Je... » en se frottant la nuque.  
« Commence pas » en se levant. « Je vais pas me terrer comme un animal à attendre ce qui est de toute manière inexorable... J’ai besoin d’action ».  
« T’en as pas eu assez ? » sourire aux lèvres en jetant un œil en coin sur la chambre derrière lui.  
« Rien à voir... Et puis Meg ne reviendra plus ».  
« Tu m’avais dit la même chose la dernière fois » un peu amer... Castiel tiqua. « Elle va finir par te faire repérer » bafouilla-t-il pour se justifier.  
« C’est pour cela qu’elle ne reviendra plus » répéta le démon en sortant de la salle de bain. « Si elle en sait plus, elle me fera avertir» en regardant les draps défaits.  
« Tu m’as l’air de bien l’aimer dit-on ? » finit par l’interroger Dean, mine renfrognée.  
Castiel se mit à rire.  
« Elle prend son pied, moi le mien... On s’en tient là... On a vécu pas mal de truc tous les deux... Mais ... Aimer.... Tu oublies que j’étais ange et que je suis démon... Ce mot-là, il n’a pas plus de sens pour moi que l’énochian pour toi » en attrapant son trench-coat. « Allez viens... Ramène tes fesses au lieu de parler des miennes... On a du boulot» en ouvrant la porte.  
« Sam nous attend au resto » lança, distrait, Dean, en le suivant tout en jetant un dernier coup d’œil au capharnaüm de la chambre.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam les attendait au fond du restaurant, assis sur une banquette qui avait fait plus que son temps... Une tasse de café et un donut posé à côté de son ordinateur.  
« Castiel » tout sourire.  
« Hello Sam » en jetant son trench sur une chaise, empêchant par-là Dean de s’y asseoir. Ce dernier bougonna et s’assit à côté de son frère.  
La serveuse, une femme d’un âge indéfinissable, s’approcha :  
« Ses Messieurs désirent ? » avec un accent à couper au couteau.  
« Un café » lança Castiel en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise sans la regarder.  
« Pareil » fit Dean en lui souriant.  
« Deux cafés » d’une voix monocorde.  
« Sympa » nota Dean en la suivant des yeux.  
« Alors ! » Castiel pointa du doigt l’ordinateur ouvert sur la table.  
Sam le retourna pour lui permettre de voir l’écran. Sur celui-ci s’affichait le visage de Martha... Les yeux ouverts sur la mort, une larme prisonnière... La bouche entrouverte qui laissait apparaître sa langue gonflée.  
« C’est quoi ça ? » Castiel pointa son doigt sur l’écran.  
« On dirait une sorte d’anneau » dit Sam en zoomant sur l’image.  
« Effectivement » murmura Castiel.  
« Ca te dit quelque chose ».  
« Ca se pourrait bien » en tiquant.  
« Et ? » s’énerva Dean devant son silence.  
« Je réfléchis » les yeux rieurs.  
Sam passa de l’un à l’autre.  
« Y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? » finit-il par demander.  
« Alastair est sur ses traces et Monsieur n’a pas jugé utile de nous en avertir » pesta Dean.  
« Big Deal » balança Castiel en reculant pour laisser la serveuse leur déposer sans aucune délicatesse leurs cafés.  
« Charmante » marmonna Dean dans un demi-sourire en s’emparant de sa tasse.  
« C’est vrai ? » s’inquiéta Sam.  
« On change de sujet ? Votre truc là » rechigna Castiel, pointant l’ordinateur. « Je pense savoir ce que c’est » en buvant une gorgée de café.  
Les deux frères le fixèrent, attendant plus d’explication.  
« Tu comptes attendre qu’on se jette à tes pieds pour nous en dire plus ? » râla Dean.  
« C’est une proposition tentante » s’amusa Castiel.  
« T’es chiant » Dean but à son tour son café.  
« Bon» reprit Sam en fermant son écran. « Si tu nous disais ce que tu sais à propos de cet anneau ? »  
« Je sais qu’il est lié un rite très ancien » en reposant sa tasse. « Un rite Maya » en essuyant du bout du pouce ses lèvres.  
« Quoi genre Quetzalcoatl ? » dit Sam en se penchant sur la table.  
« Non, lui, il est aztèque ».  
« C’est du pareil au même » balança Dean qui semblait complètement perdu.  
Castiel leva les yeux au plafond.  
« Tu serais pas occupé d’insinuer que je suis con là ? » fulmina l'ainé.  
« Non, juste que tu es inculte... C’est pas pareil ».  
« Vous avez pas bientôt fini vous deux » soupira Sam. « On a 4 victimes là et on en aura probablement d’autres si on n’agit pas, alors tapez-vous dessus une bonne fois pour toute qu’on en finisse et qu’on puisse enfin passer à autre chose ».  
« Ixtab » balança Castiel en reprenant sa tasse.  
« Pardon ? » marmonna Sam, légèrement exaspéré.  
« C’est le nom de la déesse qui est liée à cet anneau » en vidant son café.  
« Ixtab » en rouvrant son ordinateur.  
Dean se rapprocha de son frère.  
« Y a pas grand-chose sur elle » d’un air dépité.  
« Ixtab, la femme à la corde.... C’est une sorte de guide des âmes » lut Sam.  
« C’est la déesse des suicides » murmura Castiel en jouant avec sa tasse vide.  
« Le suicide, c’est un péché ça, non ? Ca pourrait être une sorte de démon alors ?» l’interrogea le cadet.  
« Le suicide n’est pas un péché, c’est encore une invention de vos endimanchés... Dieu vous a créé libre... C’est ce que vous avez fait de votre vie qui sera jugé, pas ce que vous faites de votre mort».  
« Faut vraiment que l’église revoie ses copies » marmonna Dean.  
« Bon » Sam se tortilla sur le banc. « On s’égare là... Donc l’anneau, la putréfaction... La corde... Tout colle... Je me demande comment j’ai pu louper un truc pareil moi » en se laissant tomber en arrière tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, fatigué.  
« Tu aurais pu juste me demander de vous accompagner sur cette affaire, je l’aurais fait » lança platement Castiel.  
Dean se tourna vers son frère.  
« J’ai raté un épisode ? ».  
« Ton frère m’a pris pour un imbécile mais c’était parti d’une bonne intention, n’est-ce pas Sammy ? » lui sourit, sans émotion, Castiel ce qui mit le cadet dans une position plutôt embarrassante.  
« Sammy ? » Dean fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.  
« Oui bon... Ca va... J’avoue ».  
« T’avoues quoi ? » dubitatif.  
« J’ai fait celui qui savait pas pour le mettre sur l’affaire parce que.... ». Il soupira.  
« ...Parce qu’il voulait garder un œil sur le démon que je suis » continua Castiel en jouant avec sa tasse vide. « Tout comme toi d’ailleurs » en relevant le regard sur Dean.  
« Quoi, moi ? » l’air faussement innocent en se pointant de l’index.  
« Tu devrais dire à ton pote à tête de fouine d’être plus discret » en se levant.  
« Dean ? » Sam se tourna vers son frère pris en flagrant délit.  
« Oui bon ça va » en rageant et se levant à son tour. « J’voulais plus qu’il redéconne comme la dernière fois, du coup, j’ai demandé à Garth de garder un œil sur lui ».  
« J’ai pas besoin de nounous... Lâchez-moi » en attrapant son trench-coat et s’éloignant.  
« Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant » pesta Sam en se levant et le frappant sur la poitrine.  
« Et toi ? » le frappa à son tour Dean.  
« Garth, Dean... Vraiment ? ».  
« Oh ça va » en sortant quelques dollars de sa poche et se dirigeant vers le comptoir.  
« Ca f’ra 12 dollars » lui lança la serveuse sans le regarder.  
« Tenez 15 et pensez à vous acheter un sourire ». Il sortit suivi de Sam.

Elle glissa l’argent dans sa poche et se tourna vers un homme près de la devanture.  
« Qu’est-ce que ça sera pour vous ? »  
« Rien merci » en se levant.  
Elle ne vit pas son regard noir se tourner vers l’Impala.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain après-midi dans la ville où eut lieu le premier meurtre. Dean gara la voiture devant le commissariat de cette petite bourgade qui ne devait pas dépasser le millier d’âmes.  
« Pourquoi commencer par ce trou perdu ? » lança Dean, en ouvrant la portière.  
« Je sais pas mais tout a commencé ici, donc je suppose que ça doit être lié » poursuivit Sam en sortant à son tour.  
« C’est d’une logique imparable » marmonna Castiel en sortant à son tour.  
« LA FERME » hurlèrent les frères d’une même voix en se tournant vers lui.  
« Pour ce que j’en dis » recula Castiel en levant les mains en signe de reddition.  
« Bon... Toi et Cass vous allez à la morgue... Tachez de trouver le rapport du légiste, on en apprendra peut-être plus » lança Sam en fermant la veste de son costume. « Je vais voir si je peux tirer quelque chose des rapports d’enquête ».  
« On se retrouve là-bas » lança Dean en indiquant un petit restaurant.  
« D’accord ». Sam grimpa les premières marches tandis que Castiel s’éloignait déjà.  
« Attends-moi ... Merde » fulmina Dean en le rattrapant. « Comment tu sais que c’est par là ? » en desserrant sa cravate qui le gênait.  
« Parce que je sais lire » en pointant une flèche... Morgue... Sur le mur du commissariat.  
« On dirait que ça t’amuse de me faire passer pour un con » ronchonna Dean.  
« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point» sourire en coin, mains dans les poches de son trench.

 

Sam se présenta au Shérif comme l’agent du FBI Stephen Mc Queen... L’homme face à lui ne sembla pas outre mesure surpris et ne s’interrogea même pas sur le fait qu’il menait son enquête, seul. Il lui signala que jamais rien ne se passait dans sa petite communauté et que le moindre évènement prenait des proportions inimaginables... Mais de là à ramener les fédéraux lança-t-il, étonné.  
La mort du Docteur Andrew fut le centre de toutes les conversations durant plusieurs jours avant que le décès du chien de Madame Clarton ne lui vole la vedette.... Faut dire que ce chien avait atteint l’âge canonique de 20 ans.  
Sam n’écoutait le Shérif que d’une oreille... Il attendait juste qu’il ait fini de fouiller dans ses dossiers pour lui sortir celui qui l’intéressait pour fuir ses babillages sans intérêt. Pour l’instant, il se contentait de lui afficher un sourire affable.  
« Voilà » en posant le dossier sur son bureau.  
« Ca vous dérange si je vous l’emprunte quelques heures ».  
L’homme se gratta la tête sous sa casquette.  
« Bah c’est pas dans les habitudes de la maison mais vu que vous êtes du FBI, je suppose que je peux vous faire cette petite faveur » avec un air suffisant qui donna envie à Sam d’en rire.  
« Je vous remercie... Vous connaissiez la victime ? ».  
« Le docteur Andrew était un peu.... » il fit un signe de moulinette à hauteur de tempe.  
« Un excellent toubib... Ca, y avait rien à redire mais sa maison... Pffff... Elle donne froid dans le dos.... ».  
« Pourquoi ? ».  
« Il était passionné de trucs mayas ou incas, j’sais plus... Il partait en vacances une fois par an et revenait avec ses valises pleines à craquer de statues et de masques... Sa maison me fout la chair de poule ».  
« Il vivait seul ? ».  
« Il était célibataire et n’a jamais eu ni femmes, ni enfants, en tous les cas, que je sache ... Tout est dans les mains d’un notaire qui cherche à retrouver des traces de sa famille... Depuis la maison prend la poussière ».  
« Je vous remercie de m’avoir accordé un peu de votre temps ».  
« C’est pas comme si j’étais écrasé sous le travail » dans un rire gras. « Si vous avez besoin d’autres renseignements ... N’hésitez pas ».  
« Merci » en le saluant tout en prenant le dossier. « Je vous le rends dès que j’en aurais fini ».  
« Au fait vous m’avez pas dit pourquoi le FBI s’intéressait à cette affaire ?».  
« Trafic d’œuvres d’art » fut la première chose qui passa par la tête de Sam.  
« Ca m’étonne pas du bonhomme » se contenta de répondre le shérif.

Sam soupira une fois à l’extérieur. Il prit son ordinateur sur le siège avant de l’Impala et se dirigea vers le restaurant... Restait plus qu’à espérer que Dean ne revienne pas bredouille et surtout que lui et Castiel ne se soient pas entretués entretemps... Il sourit rien que d’y penser.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean et Castiel se firent passer pour des journalistes enquêtant sur une série de morts étranges.  
Le médecin légiste les toisa d’un air suspicieux.  
« Le Docteur Andrew vous dites ? » en grattant son début de barbe, vautré derrière son bureau.  
« C’est ça » confirma Dean. « On aimerait pouvoir jeter un p’tit coup d’œil sur son dossier » en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Castiel debout à ses côtés, le visage impassible et raide comme un balai, le regardait tenter de charmer le légiste.  
« Vous aimeriez bien hein ? » répéta le médecin en croisant les bras.  
« Si c’est possible bien sûr » Castiel vit les traits de Dean se crisper, il commençait à perdre patience.  
« Ca dépend » sourire en coin.  
« Ca dépend de quoi », la voix de Dean ne pouvant plus cacher son énervement.  
Un bruit sourd... Une main sur le bureau, quelques billets.  
« On aimerait consulter le dossier du Docteur Andrew » le ton autoritaire de Castiel fit son effet, l’argent aussi.  
« Bi...Bien... Je pense que ça peut se faire » bafouilla le médecin en tendant la main.  
Castiel resta figé, doigts serrés sur les billets.  
« Le dossier d’abord ».  
« Je... Je... Je vais vous le chercher tout de suite» tout en repoussant la chaise et passant dans la pièce adjointe.  
« Wouah Cass » lui sourit, épaté, Dean en se grattant la nuque.

Ce dernier reprit sa position initiale, laissant sur la table 100 dollars.  
« Voilà » en jetant le dossier et attrapant les billets.  
« Merci » siffla Dean en s’en saisissant.  
Il l’ouvrit et fit tourner les pages de celui-ci en s’arrêtant de temps en temps pour souligner du doigt quelques phrases que Castiel lisait sans dire un mot.

« C’est quoi ça ? » en sortant une photo et la posant devant le médecin.  
« Quand je me suis rendu sur place, tout indiquait qu’il était mort depuis plusieurs jours. Mais ça ne collait pas avec la réalité des faits, le Docteur Andrew avait été vu la veille à son cabinet, il ne pouvait pas être dans un état si avancé de décomposition, c’était impossible... J’avais jamais vu une chose pareille et pourtant j’en ai vu des trucs bizarres... Ca fait plus de 20 ans que je pratique ».  
« Il est dit que la mort remontait à moins de 5h ? ».  
« Oui... J’ai pris la température de son foie... J’ai fait toutes les analyses requises, la police avait un doute sur sa mort.... La conclusion était toujours la même... Je sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé... Il est mort par pendaison, toutes les preuves sont là mais il n’y a aucune trace de fibres ou de quoi que ce soit autour de son cou pour confirmer cette hypothèse... Rien... Sa mort est une énigme» le visage soucieux.  
« Et ça ? » en posant une deuxième photo et pointant son doigt sur le visage du mort.  
« Ca » en prenant la photo. « C’était là et puis.... Je me suis retourné pour prendre un scalpel et ... » en la reposant.  
« Et ? » insista Castiel.  
« Il avait disparu » en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise. « J’vous le dis... Cette mort... » en passant sa main sur son menton. « Y a un truc pas normal ».  
« On peut faire une copie de votre dossier ?».  
« Faites » en indiquant une photocopieuse à sa gauche, semblant soudain déconnecté, replongé dans la scène du crime.  
« Merci ».

Castiel resta debout muet pendant que Dean faisait une copie des photos et de quelques pages du dossier. Le médecin répondit à un coup de fil sur un ton las.  
« Je vous remercie pour votre aide » dans un bref sourire entendu, Dean reposa le dossier devant le médecin.  
« Vous pensez que je suis fou... Que j’ai raté quelque chose sur cette affaire » en ne quittant pas des yeux le dit dossier.  
« C’est ce à quoi on va essayer de s’efforcer de répondre » répondit Dean en pliant ses photocopies en deux.  
« Hmm » le médecin soupira.  
Dean le salua d’un hochement de tête, Castiel le suivit, mains dans son trench, le visage fermé.

Quand il poussa la porte du restaurant et que le carillon annonça son entrée, il vit les quelques clients se tourner tous vers eux. Des inconnus chez les péquenauds, ils allaient alimenter les conversations pour la semaine à venir maugréa Dean.  
Il se tourna vers Castiel en relevant un sourcil, ce dernier lui indiqua d’un mouvement de tête, son frère.  
« Alors ? » lança l’aîné en tirant une chaise.  
« Castiel avait raison ».  
« Chouette... Il va pouvoir nous refaire une petite crise d’égo surdimensionné».  
Le démon tiqua, ne semblant pas comprendre à quoi voulait en venir Dean.  
« Laisse tomber » finit par lui lancer ce dernier en levant les yeux au plafond, exaspéré, pendant que Castiel prit place à sa droite.  
« Notre cher Docteur Andrew semblait avoir une solide obsession pour l’art précolombien » continua Sam. « Sa maison serait un véritable musée d’après ce que j’ai pu comprendre... Depuis sa mort, plus personne n’y vit et vous, de votre côté ? ».  
« On a ça » en sortant les photocopies du dossier.  
« Sammy ! » il sursauta au son de la voix de Castiel.  
« Oui ? »  
« Sur la première photo, il y avait un anneau incrusté dans la joue de cette femme, est-ce qu’il en est fait mention dans le dossier ? ».  
Sam sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire.  
« Merde maintenant que tu me le dis... Non, effectivement à part la photo, c’est mentionné nulle part ».  
« Tu penses que l’anneau passe d’une victime à l’autre ?» l’interrogea Dean.  
« Attends » Sam ouvrit son ordinateur et se mit à pianoter pendant que le serveur, un jeune garçon un peu gauche, arrivait pour la commande.  
« Pour moi, ça sera un hamburger maison et une bière et toi, Cass ? »  
« Une bière merci ».  
« Tu manges pas ? » s’étonna Dean avant de se frapper mentalement... Il ne s’y ferait jamais. « Ah oui merde... J’oubliais ».  
« Et pour monsieur ? » en indiquant du crayon Sam.  
Ce dernier leva la tête de son écran.  
« Une salade mixte et une bière....Merci ».  
« Mon dieu... » lança Dean en se frappant le front. « C’est pas mon frère ».  
Le serveur s’éloigna.

« Merde » Sam s’enfonça dans sa chaise. « Pareil pour les autres... L’anneau est visible sur les photos du légiste avant la levée des corps mais après... Plus aucune trace ».  
« Merde » pesta Dean.  
« Autre chose » continua Sam. « Toutes les victimes sont de près ou de loin liées au milieu médical ».  
« C’est-à-dire ? ».  
Sam se tut pendant que le serveur posait leurs bières.  
« Martha était infirmière.... Le docteur Andrew, généraliste... La deuxième victime était un pharmacien à la retraite, Petrusky et la troisième, un laborantin, un certain Shervy... ».  
« Tu y vois un rapport toi ? » en se tournant vers Castiel qui jouait avec sa bouteille.  
« Non... Cela dit, le culte d’Ixtab est parfois mêlé à celui de Cizin... Faudrait peut-être creuser de ce côté-là aussi ».  
« Qui c’est celui-là encore ? ».  
« Le diable » sourit Castiel.  
« Super... Manquait plus que ça » en buvant une gorgée de bière.  
« Le diable version Lucifer ? ».  
« Lucifer n’est pas le diable » répliqua Castiel.  
« Encore une erreur de nos endimanchés, je suppose ? » ronchonna Dean.  
« Le culte Ixtab est peu connu et à l’époque, je n’ai jamais cherché à en savoir plus» continua Castiel, ignorant sa remarque.  
« Tu étais un ange... Tu n’étais pas censé avoir accès à toutes les connaissances ? Tu sais, genre la science infuse » l’interpella Dean.  
« Si » en buvant sa bière. « Mais à l’époque je suivais les ordres, j’obéissais... et » il baissa le regard. « Les reprogrammations ont effacé quelques uns de mes souvenirs » sourire amer sur le visage, laissant en suspens sa phrase.  
« Désolé mec ».

« Ixtab aurait pu avoir un lien avec la médecine ? » reprit Sam après quelques secondes de silence.  
« Pas que je sache... Ni même Gizin d’ailleurs » lui répondit Castiel, sur un ton neutre.  
Le jeune serveur revint avec les plats stoppant la conversation.  
« Bon appétit... Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ».  
« Ca ira merci » lui sourit Dean salivant devant son hamburger.  
« On en trouvera peut-être un peu plus chez la première victime ». Sam ferma son ordinateur et tira son assiette vers lui.  
« Ca vaudrait mieux » répondit Dean en mordant dans son hamburger.  
« Ca va ? » s’inquiéta Sam devant le silence de Castiel.  
« Oui » la voix basse et le regard lointain.  
« Cass... Buddy ! » Dean frappa sa fourchette sur la bouteille de ce dernier pour attirer son attention.  
Castiel lui releva les yeux dans les siens.  
Il lui arrivait parfois même démon de ressentir le Paradis... Il n’avait rien perdu de ce qu’il avait été ni de ce qu’il était... Mais les tortures des enfers avaient réveillé les tortures du Paradis. Et il avait beau savoir contrôler ses émotions, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne pouvait pas en ressentir.  
Dean le lut dans son regard...Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

 

Il gara l’Impala devant la maison du médecin et les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la grande bâtisse.  
« Putain » souffla Dean devant l’immense façade.  
« Cette maison....» lâcha Castiel en sortant de la voiture, laissant un Dean et un Sam, soudain perplexes, à l’avant.

 

Fin chapitre 1


	6. L'anneau noir 2eme partie

Dean mit moins de 30 secondes pour crocheter la serrure...Sam faisait le guet, Castiel appuyé contre le mur, attendait, impassible.  
« Et voilà le travail » en se redressant fièrement tout en ouvrant la porte. Il perdit son sourire et prit une mine boudeuse devant l’indifférence affichée par Castiel.

« Oh putain » fut tout ce qu’il trouva à dire devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à eux.  
La maison était un véritable musée dédié entièrement à la culture maya. Tous les murs sans exception étaient couverts de peintures, de masques et de symboles...Des statues et des céramiques envahissant chaque espace libre de la maison.  
Même les plantes et les fleurs semblaient avoir fait le voyage depuis l’Amérique centrale.  
« Je ne suis pas certain que tout ce qui se trouve ici soit très légal » nota Sam en se penchant sur une statue de pierre. « C’est étrange qu’il n’y ait aucun système d’alarme ? » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
« Ca pue le pillage» lança Dean en soulevant une petite céramique représentant un homme assis sur un trône.

« Où est Cass ? » finit par lancer, Dean, inquiet à son frère.  
« Je sais pas, il était là y a deux minutes » en le cherchant du regard.  
« CASS » hurla Dean, en se dirigeant vers l’escalier qui menait au premier.  
« Par ici »répondit ce dernier. La voix provenait des sous-sols.  
Dean suivi de Sam descendit à tâtons les quelques marches qui menaient vers les caves. Une lumière pâle et puis la stupeur.  
« Mince » souffla Sam.  
Dean écarta un peu plus le meuble de rangement qui faisait office de porte factice.  
Il s’avança....Toute la pièce était un autel à la gloire de Ixtab...Une pierre sculptée d’au moins un mètre de haut posée contre le mur, la représentait de profil, le corps difforme, les cheveux longs, un anneau dans la joue et une corde semblant la pendre sans vraiment être nouée à son cou.  
« Ne me dis pas » murmura Dean en pointant deux coupes au sol remplies de sang.  
« C’est celui d’un animal » le rassura Castiel en posant sa main sur la pierre.  
« C’est qui ? » lança Sam en pointant une autre pierre sculptée, plus petite, qui pendait au mur.  
Castiel se releva et tiqua, scrutant la pierre.  
« C’est Ix Chel, la déesse de la lune...Elle est parfois associée à Ixtab ».  
« C’est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? » s’inquiéta Dean.  
« Ca dépend à laquelle des deux il vouait un culte » sans aucune émotion apparente.  
« Génial »maugréa l’aîné.  
« Dean viens voir ça...Je crois qu’on a là une partie des réponses à nos questions » lança Sam.

Il pointait une photo sur le mur...Une pyramide à degré à moitié rongée par la forêt tropicale qui la cernait, et au milieu, posant le visage souriant, le Dr Andrew et 7 autres personnes dont 3 des victimes.  
« Ca, c’est Martha et lui, le Dr Petrusky et le jeune à droite, le laborantin, Shervy... ».  
« Reste à savoir qui sont les 4 autres » Dean arracha la photo du mur et la retourna.  
« Merde » devant l’absence de noms.  
« Tu crois que...? » Dean s’interrompit devant Castiel, accroupi devant les coupoles, les traits tirés. « Cass ? » en s’approchant.  
« Il y avait quelque chose ici...Quelque chose de puissant » le visage fermé fixant une trace laissée par un objet sur le sol face à la représentation d’Ixtab.  
« Putain mec, tu me fais peur là» en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
« Il faut savoir de quand date son dernier voyage, où il s’est rendu, avec qui ? Je pense qu’il a dû profaner un site sacré et qu’il y a volé une relique qui n’aurait jamais dû sortir de cette forêt, il faut la retrouver » relança Castiel.  
« On doit savoir ce qu’ils foutaient ici ? » continua Dean en fixant à nouveau les coupelles de sang.  
« Je devrais retourner interroger le shérif...Il les connaît peut-être » leur proposa Sam en prenant la photo des mains de son frère.  
« Oui bonne idée même si les 3 autres victimes ne sont pas du coin» lui fit remarquer Dean.  
« Je sais mais on n’a pas d’autres pistes à explorer pour le moment».  
« Okay...Cass et moi on va rester ici.... Toi retourne au commissariat et vois si tu peux tirer quelque chose de cette photo...Tiens » en lui donnant les clefs de la voiture. « Fais gaffe ».  
« T’inquiète ».  
« Je parlais pas de toi, tête d’œuf, mais de ma bagnole ».  
« Jerk » en quittant la pièce.  
« Bitch » entendit-il répondre son frère, en remontant les escaliers.

« Bon...On va commencer par fouiller son bureau...Il doit quand même bien rester une trace de son dernier voyage » pesta Dean en fronçant les yeux devant un masque funéraire.  
« Cet endroit me fout la chair de poule ...Brrr...Viens...Plus vite on trouvera ce qu’on cherche, plus vite on pourra se tailler d’ici» en mimant un frisson.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Ils ne me disent rien...A part le Dr Andrew, je ne reconnais personne ». Le shérif, affalé sur sa chaise, lui rendit la photo.  
« Merci quand même» répondit Sam en ne pouvant cacher sa déception.  
« Vous croyez qu’ils étaient mêlés au trafic ? ».  
« Ca se pourrait » en se mordant la lèvre, déçu.  
Le shérif se mit à se gratter la joue.  
« Vous pouvez toujours voir avec la veuve Hucks....C’était sa secrétaire avant que son mari ne passe l’arme à gauche et qu’elle ne doive quitter son cabinet...Elle pourra peut-être vous aider ».  
« Vous avez son adresse ? » tiquant devant la désinvolture du shérif.  
« Vous n’aurez pas loin à aller...Elle tient la boutique de quincaillerie au bout de la rue ».  
« Merci » sourit Sam.  
« C’était celle de son mari et .... » Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, il refermait déjà la porte qu’il n’avait pas fini sa phrase.  
Il ferma les yeux, rageur, quand il nota qu’il avait oublié de lui demander de quel bout de la rue, il parlait. Droit devant, à gauche ou à droite ?  
« Merde » en descendant les marches.  
« A votre droite » Il se retourna sur le shérif qui le toisait, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.  
« Merci ».  
« Y a pas de quoi » en rentrant.

 

Il poussa la porte, un couinement étrange résonna dans le magasin. Une femme apparut derrière le comptoir.  
« Bonjour...Je peux vous aider ? » avec un léger sourire.  
Il s’avança tout en sortant son faux badge.  
« Bonjour FBI...Agent Mc Queen » en lui présentant la carte sur laquelle elle ne posa même pas le regard.  
« En...Enchantée » manifestement surprise.  
« Je mène une enquête sur les circonstances de la mort du Dr Andrew...Le Shérif m’a suggéré de m’adresser à vous ».  
Elle sembla se détendre.  
« Vous étiez sa secrétaire, n’est-ce pas ? » poursuivit Sam.  
« Vous...Vous pensez qu’il a été tué ? » dubitative.  
« Nous ne le savons pas encore mais nous pensons que cela pourrait être en rapport avec un trafic d’art et que sa mort y serait lié».  
« Je...Je vois » elle baissa la tête. « C’était un excellent médecin vous savez ». semblant vouloir prendre la défense du médecin.  
« Oui, c’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre mais ce ne sont pas ses capacités qui sont mises en doute ici».  
« Oui...C’est vrai...Vous voulez certainement parler de toutes ses statues et tous ses masques...Je dois avouer que tout ça me mettait mal à l’aise, je n’aimais pas rester seule dans cette maison ».  
« Il consultait chez lui ? ».  
« Oui...Au rez-de-chaussée...Mais il préférait les visites à domicile surtout vers la fin...Il n’aimait pas que les gens viennent chez lui...Avec les années, vous savez...Toutes ses...Toutes ses choses l’ont rendues...différent ».  
« Que voulez-vous dire? » en posant la photo sur le comptoir tout en s’y appuyant.  
« Le Dr Andrew n’a jamais été un grand bavard, vous savez, mais avec les années, il est devenu de plus en plus renfermé...Puis il s’est mis à s’absenter de plus en plus souvent...Il invitait des gens une fois par mois, toujours les mêmes et refusait que je sois présente lors de leur réunion...Dès qu’ils arrivaient, il me congédiait...Ce n’était plus le Dr Andrew que j’avais connu ».  
« Vous avez travaillé longtemps comme secrétaire pour lui? ».  
« Presque 20 ans Monsieur....Jamais un mot plus haut que l’autre mais depuis ce voyage, il n’était plus le même» semblant parler pour elle-même.  
« Un voyage ? ».  
« Oui, en Honduras pour un colloque médical. Je dois vous avouer que je sais plus de quoi il était question mais quand il est revenu, il n’était plus le même...Il est devenu comme obsédé par toutes ces statues, tous ces objets....Il retournait là-bas tous les ans et en revenait à chaque fois plus...plus étrange ».  
« Comment ça plus étrange ? ».  
Elle se tordit les doigts.  
« Je sais pas vous dire ....Mon mari est mort, il y a 3 ans et j’ai repris la quincaillerie...mais de toutes manières, je serais partie ».  
« Pourquoi ? ».  
« Il faisait peur même aux clients...Un jeune médecin s’est installé en ville, et les gens ont fini par fuir son cabinet pour le sien ».  
« Comment a-t-il réagi ? ».  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
« Il n’a pas réagi ».  
« Vous reconnaissez ces gens ? » en pointant la photo sur le comptoir.  
Elle posa ses lunettes qui pendaient à son cou sur le bout de son nez.  
« Là, c’est le Dr Andrew...Et ce jeune homme, il me semble qu’il s’appelait Sherchy ou Sherty » en glissant son index sur le dit jeune homme.  
« Shervy ? ».  
« Oui, c’est ça» en se penchant plus avant sur la photo.  
« Elle» en indiquant du doigt, une femme brune d’une cinquantaine d’années. « Elle....C’était une chirurgienne...Je m’en souviens » dans un murmure.  
« Vous vous rappelez de son nom ? ».  
« Oui...Attendez...Ca va me revenir » en fermant les yeux.  
Sam la fixait en priant pour qu’elle s’en souvienne.  
« Le Dr Muglër » avec un sourire de satisfaction.  
« Elle habite ici ? ».  
« Non...A Precson, c’est à quelques kilomètres au Nord....C’est tout ce que je peux vous dire...Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup ».  
« Vous n’en reconnaissez pas d’autres ? » en avançant légèrement la photo.  
« Non comme je vous l’ai dit, dès que ses amis arrivaient, il me congédiait...Je ne les croisais jamais, ils entraient par l’arrière, tous...Sauf elle, seule ou parfois accompagnée de ce Shervy...C’est tout ce que je peux vous dire, je suis désolée ».  
« C’est déjà plus qu’espéré...Je vous remercie pour votre aide ».  
« Il n’y a pas de quoi ».  
« Si quoi que ce soit vous revient » en notant son numéro sur le carnet qui traînait sur le comptoir.  
« D’accord » en jetant un œil distrait sur la feuille.  
« Merci....Au revoir » en reprenant la photo.  
Elle hocha la tête et le regarda partir.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Cela faisait plus d’une heure que Dean fouillait le bureau du Dr Andrew, il pestait de plus en plus fort, refermant tiroirs et portes avec violence, frustré...  
Castiel, lui, fouillait les étages et ne semblait pas avoir obtenu de meilleurs résultats de son côté.  
« DEAN» finit par hurler ce dernier sur un ton autoritaire.  
« Ah bah quand on parle du diable » marmonna Dean en dodelinant la tête.

Il se rendit au premier où Castiel l’attendait dans la chambre du défunt, debout devant une petite pierre sculptée qui pendait au mur.  
Dean s’approcha en la scrutant.  
« On dirait des hiéroglyphes, non ? » en la pointant du doigt tout en croisant le regard de Castiel.  
« Ce sont plus précisément des glyphes ».  
« Quand tu auras fini de jouer sur les mots pour te la péter, tu pourras peut-être me traduire ça, grand maître ! » avec emphase et un sourire goguenard.  
Castiel tiqua ne semblant pas saisir le sarcasme dans les mots du chasseur.  
« Tu parles d’un démon! » se moqua Dean. « Alors ? » en indiquant la pierre du menton.  
« Ca n’a pas d’intérêt » fit Castiel, la voix sourde, en se tournant vers la pierre.  
« Pardon ? » tiqua à son tour Dean.  
« Ce qui par contre en a.. » tout en s’avançant et levant la main « ...c’est ceci » en tirant la pierre qui cachait un coffre-fort.  
« Bien vu » bougonna Dean en le repoussant pour tenter de l’ouvrir. Castiel se foutait de sa gueule et il ragea de s’être de nouveau fait avoir, ragea tellement d’ailleurs que ça l’empêcha de se concentrer sur le mécanisme d’ouverture.  
« Tu permets ? » lui demanda, Castiel trop poli, en le voyant se démener.  
« Je t’en prie » en reculant, bras croisés, le fustigeant du regard.  
D’un simple geste sur la petite poignée de fer, Castiel le força.  
Il se tourna vers Dean en lui présentant le coffre de la main.  
« T’es content ? Ca t’amuse tant que ça de me faire passer pour un débile profond ». Il était clairement vexé et cela surprit Castiel qui perdit de son assurance.  
« Dean ? » en tiquant, son regard cherchant le sien.  
« QUOI ? ».  
« T’es fâché ? » entre stupeur et ce qui sembla pour Dean être de...un voile de tristesse dans les yeux...Il se frappa mentalement....C’est un démon, crétin...mais...  
« Laisse tomber » en retirant le contenu du coffre et le jetant sur le lit à sa droite.  
« Dean...Je voulais juste.... » insista-t-il presque dans une supplique ce qui mit mal à l’aise Dean.  
« Cass...J’ai dit laisse tomber...Aide moi plutôt » en pointant le matelas.  
Des enveloppes neuves et usées, une farde fine en plastique, une petite boîte en carton et une autre en bois.  
Dean jeta encore quelques papiers et une arme...Un petit calibre.  
Castiel s’était assis sur le bord du lit et du bout de l’index fouilla nonchalamment le petit amas.  
« Je m’excuse » murmura-t-il.  
« Tu quoi ? » en jetant une dernière enveloppe.  
« Je....C’était pas mon intention de te...de te blesser » en gardant les yeux rivés sur le lit.  
« J’ai l’droit de m'effondrer là...DemonCass’ qui s’excuse, c’est une blague...AH » sur un ton ironique qui cachait mal son irritation.  
« Je ne connais pas encore les....les limites humaines».  
« T’en as rien à foutre des limites humaines...T’es qu’un putain de démon, alors me fais pas chier avec tes excuses à la con, on sait tous les deux que tu n’en penses pas un traître mot» n’arrivant pas à se calmer.  
« Les choses changent... » en ouvrant la boîte en carton, ça ne dura que quelques secondes mais le silence ne parut jamais aussi lourd à Dean.  
« Comment ça, les choses changent ? » entre énervement et curiosité, la voix soudain moins sûre d’elle devant celle plus lointaine de Castiel.  
« Rien... » en renversant le contenu de la boîte sur le lit.  
« Ce sont des .... ».  
« Rien à foutre...Réponds à ma question d’abord ? » claqua Dean tout en balayant sa main dans l’air pour signifier que le contenu du coffre passait au second plan.  
« Non » rétorqua, posément, le démon.« Ce sont des Limpiras, c’est la monnaie du Honduras » continuant comme si de rien.  
« Cass ? » insista Dean.  
Ce dernier soupira visiblement irrité.  
« Ce n’est pas bon pour quelqu’un comme moi d’avoir des faiblesses comme vous...comme toi » tout en ouvrant une des enveloppes.  
« Pourquoi ? » en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit, face à Castiel.  
« Le mot faiblesse te suffit pas ? » répliqua-t-il froidement, tout en lui tendant le contenu de l’enveloppe. « Il est revenu de voyage, la veille de sa mort ». Il se leva, laissant Dean perdu avec les billets dans la main.  
« Cass ? »  
« Je dois vérifier quelque chose...Je reviens » Il avait repris son attitude retors et Dean sut qu’il ne pourrait plus rien en tirer...Il le regarda sortir de la pièce sans un mot.  
« On en n’a pas encore fini tous les deux » dans un demi-murmure.

Son regard fut attiré par le bord d’une photo qui sortait d’une des enveloppes....Il repoussa le tout et s’en saisit...Une petite statuette en or tenant entre ses mains, un anneau noir...  
« Bingo » sourire en coin.  
Il enfourna le restant des documents dans ses poches tout en attrapant la petite boîte en bois et quitta sans traîner, la chambre.

Quand il entra dans le salon, Sam était de retour...A son attitude, il sut que son enquête avait aussi porté ses fruits. Castiel était à sa droite, debout raide, le visage fermé.  
Dean croisa son regard et leva la photo.  
« Ixtab en chair et en...Or ».  
« On doit filer à Precson...J’ai un nom » lança aussitôt Sam.  
« En route...Ne perdons pas de temps....Il faut absolument retrouver cette maudite statue avant qu’elle ne fasse une nouvelle victime» en rangeant la photo dans sa poche.

Castiel sortit suivi de Sam, Dean resta sur le perron quelques instants...  
A trois, ils étaient plus forts...Il devait lui faire comprendre qu’être plus ouvert à l’humanité n’était pas une faiblesse mais un atout...  
Samaël ayant disparu...Les anges étant aux abonnés absents depuis la tentative avortée d’Apocalypse...C’étaient à eux à présent de veiller sur lui et ça qu’il le veuille ou non...

Mais d’abord Ixtab, Dean sourit...  
Castiel était un emmerdeur de première mais lui et son frère lui devaient la vie...Et puis, il n’était pas dans son habitude d’abandonner ses amis quand bien même celui-ci fut un démon .

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Coyard gara sa moto et tout en enlevant son casque se rendit vers les ascenseurs du garage de l’immeuble. Ses pas résonnaient dans un écho qui le rendit nerveux...Il avait appris pour Andrew, Martha, Petrusky et Sherby...  
Liliana l’avait contacté la veille pour l’avertir de la mort de leur consoeur...  
Il s’arrêta au troisième et s’arrêta devant sa porte...  
Il soupira et rentra chez lui accueilli par les miaulements de son chat...  
« Salut toi » en lui grattant le cou, le félin se mit à ronronner avant de soudain s’éloigner vers la cuisine. « Des câlins pour remplir ton estomac...T’es bien un mec toi » en riant.

Il nourrit son chat puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet d’eau chaude de sa douche et bailla.  
Sa journée au Centre de réhabilitation l’avait épuisé et ses nuits courtes hantées par le souvenir de ses compagnons ne lui laissaient guère de répit.  
Il bailla une seconde fois en fermant les yeux, il crut voir une ombre derrière lui mais la buée avait déjà recouvert le miroir. Il l’essuya de la main mais ne vit rien...  
Il devenait paranoïaque...

Il était sous la douche, les yeux fermés quand il sentit quelque chose lui heurter la tête. Il se pencha tout en fermant le robinet. Un petit anneau noir sur le fond de la douche, il le prit et l’observa quelques secondes.  
Soudain, il porta la main à sa gorge et lâcha l’anneau. Il chercha appui contre le pan de la douche pour tâcher de reprendre son souffle.  
Il avait du mal à respirer et chaque inspiration lui arrachait un cri muet de douleur. Il s’accrocha au rideau de douche pour sortir...Il s’affala en l’arrachant et dérapa sur le sol humide.  
Sa tête heurta le rebord de l’évier, il s’effondra, la vue troublée par le sang. Il aperçut une ombre noire qui flottait devant son visage et ressentit soudain une nouvelle douleur encore plus vive que l’ancienne. Il aurait voulu porter la main à sa joue qui brûlait de l’intérieur mais il n’en avait plus la force, la chute, le choc et les poumons en feu...  
« Mula » résonna dans son crâne comme un écho.  
Il respira de plus en plus mal, sentant la vie lui échapper.  
« S’il...vous....Pardonnez.. » il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
« Jamuy ».

Il respira une dernière fois.  
Sa femme de ménage retrouva le corps sans vie le lendemain matin, déjà à moitié putréfié.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Arrivé à Precson, Dean leur loua une chambre dans un Motel à l’entrée de la ville.  
Sam, après quelques recherches sur le net et une conversation avec l’employé à l’accueil, avait appris qu’un certain Inspecteur Ballard avait hérité de l’enquête.  
L’après-midi touchant à sa fin, il décida de reporter sa visite au lendemain.

Dean et Castiel se battaient froid et il eut beau tâcher d’en savoir plus, ils refusaient de répondre à ses questions.  
« Vous savez quoi...Vous me fatiguez avec vos histoires...Je vais manger ». Exaspéré, il sortit en claquant la porte.

Dean se leva à son tour, Castiel assis, accoudé sur la table le fixait sans vraiment le voir.  
« Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin admettre que tu n’es pas comme eux...Que tu ne seras jamais comme eux » commença Dean.  
Castiel tiqua en croisant son regard.  
« Quand vas-tu finir par accepter ta part d’humanité ? Tu cherches des raisons à tous tes doutes ? Tu crois que c’est nous ? Que nous sommes ta faiblesse ? Tu veux t’en convaincre depuis le premier jour mais tu n’y crois pas toi-même » en attrapant sa veste. « Ange ou démon, tu as été créé pour douter parce que douter, c’est vivre...Tu m’entends Cass...Le doute, c’est la vie...On n’est pas ta faiblesse, on est ta force comme tu es la nôtre....Alors arrête avec tout ça, tu veux...Tu auras beau faire l’abruti, on te lâchera jamais...Alors fous-toi de ma gueule, ridiculise-moi, fais-moi passer pour un con si ça peut te faire plaisir mais je te laisserais pas ».  
« Dean » soupira Castiel.  
« Non, Cass » en sortant...Le laissant seul...  
Il s’enfonça dans sa chaise et fixa le mur.

 

Fin chapitre II


	7. l'anneau noir 3eme partie

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter Dean sur son lit. Ce dernier dans un réflexe devenu conditionné plongea la main sous son oreiller et se retourna d’un même geste en pointant son arme sur Sam qui releva les mains en signe de reddition.  
« MAIS T’ES CON OU QUOI ? » hurla Dean en abaissant son arme. « Tu veux te faire tuer ? » en jetant son revolver sur le matelas et se passant la main dans les cheveux tout en s’asseyant sur le rebord du lit.  
« Désolé » en baissant les bras.« On a une nouvelle victime » en lui tendant le journal qu’il tenait à la main.« Le Dr Coyard...Sa femme de ménage l’a retrouvé mort dans sa salle de bain».  
Dean se leva tout en attrapant le journal avec brusquerie.  
« Où est Cass ? » lança Sam en fouillant la pièce du regard.  
« J’sais pas...Quand je suis rentré, il était plus là » la voix encore énervée par l’incident.  
« Et ça t’inquiète pas ? » en relevant un sourcil.  
« Il a laissé un mot sur la table » en pointant celle-ci du doigt tout en se rasseyant sur le lit pour lire l’article.  
Sam prit le mot :  
« _Me renseigne sur Ixtab_ ».  
« Toujours aussi loquace » tiqua Sam.  
« Hmmm » marmonna Dean.  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? » en se tournant vers son aîné.  
« Plus de lien avec le Paradis, plus de lien avec l’Enfer...Ca fait des mois qu’il se balade sur terre...Je crois...Je crois qu’il commence à perdre ses repères » en se levant tout en délaissant le journal. «...et que ça le fait flipper ».  
« Il a peur de perdre ses pouvoirs ou un truc comme ça, tu crois ? Je pensais que contrairement aux anges, les démons n’avaient pas besoin d’être connecté aux enfers pour les garder ? ».  
« C’est exact » les fit sursauter une voix rauque.  
« CASS...Merde » hurla Dean.« Combien de fois je t’ai dit déjà d’arrêter de faire ça ? ».  
« Quoi dont » en s’avançant, nonchalant.  
« Entrer sans prévenir » en pointant la porte, à nouveau sur les nerfs.  
« C’est le fait que je sois entré en silence ou celui que je vous ai entendu déblatérer sur mon compte qui te gêne le plus » en tirant une chaise et s’asseyant calmement, ce qui eut pour effet d’augmenter la frustration déjà bien présente du chasseur.  
« Excuse-nous de nous inquiéter pour toi...HEIN » le fustigea Dean.  
« Je ne perds pas mes pouvoirs et je ne...flippe pas » en lui lançant un petit regard du coin de l’œil.  
« T’écoutes aux portes toi maintenant ? » rictus aux bords des lèvres.  
« Non, j’ai l’ouïe fine » souligna Castiel comme un fait.  
« FUCK YOU » hurla Dean en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain en claquant la porte violemment.  
« Il a mal dormi ? » en jetant un regard amusé à Sam.  
« Castiel s’il te plaît » soupira celui-ci.

Ce dernier perdit son sourire et détourna le regard vers le lit et le journal.  
« J’ai appris pour Coyard » en se levant. Un bruit de douche le fit baisser les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il se pencha sur le matelas.  
« J’ai chuté du Paradis parce que j’ai douté, j’ai été chassé des enfers parce que j’ai douté...Si je doute ici... » en prenant le journal.  
« Tout le monde doute ici, Castiel...C’est le propre de l’homme ».  
« Je ne suis pas un...homme » en lisant l’article.  
« Non, tu ne l’es pas, c’est vrai...Mais je crois savoir ce qui te fait peur ».  
« Vraiment Sammy ?» la voix menaçante, en plantant son regard dans le sien. Il tiqua et s’avança vers lui tout en jetant le journal sur la table derrière le cadet qui recula d’un pas.  
« Tes émotions que tu n’arrives plus à refouler » bafouilla-t-il en repoussant la mèche de son front.  
Castiel ne dit rien, il l’observa, le visage fermé.  
« Ixtab a besoin d’un vaisseau » en passant derrière Sam pour se rasseoir.  
« Cass !» Sam se retourna pour lui faire face.  
Un regard suffit à lui faire comprendre que la conversation avait pris fin et que l’enquête avait repris ses droits mais Sam en savait assez maintenant....La réaction de Castiel lui avait donné toutes les réponses à ses questions.  
« Et ? » finit-il par répondre pour en savoir plus.  
« Ce n’est pas à proprement parler un vaisseau comme ça l’est pour les anges ou les démons ».  
« C’est-à-dire ? ».  
«Disons plutôt que la personne sert de relais...Ixtab sommeille mais reste liée à la statue et l’anneau ».  
« Tu pourrais pas être plus clair » lança une voix sur un ton acerbe.  
Castiel détourna son regard vers Dean qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, habillé mais les cheveux encore humides.  
Castiel fouilla sa poche et posa la photo de la statue sur la table, il vit Dean jeter un œil furtif sur sa veste.  
« Juste un emprunt » en la faisant glisser vers Sam. « J’ai contacté un spécialiste de l’art précolombien ».  
« Comment ? ».  
« J’ai sonné à sa porte, il m’a ouvert » le visage imperturbable.  
« CASS » Dean s’approcha, visiblement toujours aussi irrité.  
« Dean » Sam posa une main sur son avant- bras pour le calmer. « Laisse-le terminer ».  
L’aîné se détacha de l’emprise de son frère d’un mouvement brusque.  
« Cette statue représente Ixtab...Sa valeur est inestimable non pas parce qu’elle est en or mais parce qu’il y a extrêmement peu de représentation de cette déesse et très peu d’information à son sujet...Il semblerait que le Dr Andrew ait découvert un site qui lui était entièrement dédié...C’est une découverte scientifique majeure mais....qu’il n’a pas cru bon de partager »  
« C’était le petit secret du Docteur et de sa clique » fit Dean en se croisant les bras.  
« Il semblerait oui...Ce professeur.. ».  
« Il a un nom, ce professeur ? » l’interrompit Sam.  
«....Juarez mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Ce qui en a, par contre, c’est qu’ils ont profané un lieu sacré et qu’ils l’ont pillé...Cette statue...» en pointant la photo. « ...est la personnification d’Ixtab....En la ramenant ici, Andrew a dû ramener l’esprit qui la gardait ».  
« La déesse et sa colère...Elle cherche à se venger de tous ceux qui ont profané ses terres » laissa tomber Sam.  
« Tu parlais de vaisseau » relança Dean.  
« C’est exact...C’est l’anneau qui sert de catalyseur mais c’est l’esprit de la déesse qui donne les ordres.... ».  
« Tu penses qu’un des membres du groupe est son...relais ? » Sam ne quittait pas la photo des yeux.  
« Peut-être mais elle aurait pu prendre possession de n’importe qui d’autre, il suffisait qu’ils croisent le chemin de la statue ».  
« Ce professeur ? » intervint Dean. « On peut lui parler ? »  
« Non » en baissant la tête  
« On peut savoir pourquoi ? » La voix trop calme de Dean le mit sur ses gardes.  
« J’ai fait ce qu’il y avait à faire » en se levant.  
« Non mais t’es con » gronda Dean.  
« C’était le seul moyen...Ixtab ne s’arrêtera pas à vos huit misérables petits pilleurs de site...Elle tiendra tous ceux qui l’ont mené ici pour responsable ».  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Sam releva la tête.  
« Que c’est une déesse furax qu’on a sur les bras, une déesse qu’on a réveillé d’un long sommeil...Il faut retrouver la statue et l’anneau...réunis, l’esprit y retrouvera sa place ».  
« Et après ? On ne sait même pas où se situe cette fichue pyramide » se désespéra Dean.  
« Il faut espérer que les survivants le sachent ».  
« Et ? ».  
« Et rien Dean ».  
« Tu referas le voyage par le bas, comme tu viens de le faire ? » Sa voix était accusatrice.  
Sam tiqua et se tourna vers son frère. « Je suis persuadé que son professeur enseigne en Honduras...J’m trompe » cracha Dean au visage de Castiel.  
« Cass ? » l’interrogea Sam.  
« J’ai contacté un professeur de Yale qui m’a donné le nom du plus grand spécialiste de la culture Maya...Il vit à Mexico » en relevant un regard mi-moqueur sur Dean qui le foudroya du sien.  
« Tu n’aurais pas dû te rendre sur place » s’inquiéta Sam.  
« C’était plus facile et plus efficace par ce biais-là » en regardant vers ses pieds comme regardant l’enfer, sourire masqué.  
« C’était de la folie surtout » se désola Sam.  
« Alastair me retrouvera d’une manière ou d’une autre...Ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps...Autant profiter du peu qu’il me reste....Je vous conseille donc de retrouver cette Mügler au plus tôt...Il se pourrait qu’elle soit la seule à pouvoir nous apporter des réponses...Coyard mort, il ne nous reste plus que 3 d’entre eux en vie ».  
« Il a raison » dit Sam en se tournant vers Dean qui fixait Castiel avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse...  
A cet instant, Sam se sentit aussi impuissant que lui. Qu’était-il arrivé à Samaël ? Pourquoi les anges ne répondaient-ils pas à leur prière ? Cela faisait deux jours déjà que lui et son frère les appelaient en vain. Et là, ils devaient faire face en plus à une déesse en colère qui n’allait pas leur faciliter la tâche si les démons d’Alastair s’en mêlaient...Ils avaient besoin d’aide.  
« Je vais contacter Garth » Sam sortit son téléphone.  
« Quoi ? La fouine ? » tiqua Castiel avec dédain. « Pourquoi ? ».  
« Pour surveiller ton cul...Crétin » lui balança Dean.  
Soudain Castiel se mit à rire...Un rire profond, teinté d’ironie et de dépit.  
« Autant directement me recoller au chevalet» en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
« Tu devrais apprendre à ne pas te fier aux apparences » lança Dean.  
« Le diable m’en préserve » en sortant et se remettant à rire.  
« J’te jure...j’ai parfois envie de le tuer moi-même » ragea Dean en attrapant son sac au pied du lit.  
« On trouvera un moyen Dean ».  
« C’est ça oui...On trouvera » sans y croire, il se tourna vers Sam.« Mais sans l’aide de Samaël ou d’un de ses fichus emplumés, on n'a aucune chance...Je... » en jetant son sac sur son épaule. « Viens...On y va » la voix brisée.  
Sam le regarda sortir, il leva les yeux au plafond.  
« Je vous en supplie ». Il soupira et sortit à son tour.

Ils quittèrent le Motel, direction le commissariat...Dean et Sam espéraient que l’Inspecteur Ballard pourrait les aider à en savoir plus à propos de la mort de Coyard et peut-être aussi à propos du Dr Mügler...Il n’y avait aucune trace d’elle nulle part et Sam commençait à envisager très sérieusement qu’elle aurait pu mentir sur son identité...Ils ne leur restaient plus à présent que la photo pour tenter de l’identifier.  
Dean jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur sur Castiel qui fixait la route. Il sentit celui de Sam sur lui...Le silence était pesant et lourd de non-dits.  
L’aîné se pinça l’arête du nez en soupirant. Le démon eut un léger sourire...Ces humains qui s’inquiétaient pour lui...Au fond, ça le touchait, plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru...Il se maudit pour ça mais se dit que ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps pour qu’il n’ait plus à s’en inquiéter.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean gara l’Impala devant le commissariat et soupira.  
« On fait quoi maintenant ? ».  
« Déjà je vais voir ce que je peux tirer de cet inspecteur Ballard et je vous tiendrais au courant ».  
« Je ne viendrais pas avec toi ? » lança Dean, trop précipitamment.  
« Ma compagnie te déplaît à ce point ? » répliqua, sur le ton de l’ironie, Castiel.  
« Ta gueule Cass » en se tournant sur son siège pour lui faire face. « Toi tu restes ici et tu bouges pas ou je te colle un pentagramme au cul, tu m’as bien compris ! » sur un ton glacial.  
« Je fais ce que je veux...Je n’ai pas d’ordre à recevoir ni de toi ni de ton frère...Je suis ici parce que vous me l’avez demandé et que j’ai accepté de venir, rien d’autre ».  
« Tu sais quoi Cass...VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ». Dean ouvrit la portière avec rage ce qui lui valut un long coup de klaxon et l’écart d’une voiture dont il put entendre les insultes du chauffeur jusqu’à l’habitacle.  
« Je vais vous attendre » finit par répondre le démon d’une voix neutre.« ...là-bas » en pointant un café à quelques mètres.  
« Bien ». Dean sortit et ferma sans délicatesse sa portière, il s’appuya contre le capot en attendant son frère qui fouillait la boîte à gants pour retrouver son badge.  
« On a perdu énormément de personnes auxquelles on tenait, tu sais...On aimerait éviter de te perdre toi aussi, tu comprends ? » en refermant la boîte.  
Le démon ne répondit pas et s’apprêtait à sortir.  
« Castiel » l’interpella Sam, ce dernier suspendit son geste. « Je sais que pour toi, tout cela doit paraître étrange mais fais un effort...Si pas pour moi, pour lui » en posant les yeux sur le dos de Dean.  
Il y eut un court moment de silence, Castiel ouvrit la porte :  
« Tu avais raison ».  
« Pardon ? » en se tournant vers lui.  
« J’ai toujours ressenti des émotions...Ange ou démon, on en n’est pas dépourvu, on s’en fiche c’est tout, on n’en a pas d’utilité pour ce que l’on est...même si les doutes » il respira profondément pris par la lassitude.« .... Mais depuis que je...Depuis que je suis coupé des enfers et depuis cette dernière chasse » il s’arrêta.  
« Cass ? ».  
« Laisse tomber » en sortant.  
« Merde » pesta Sam en sortant à son tour.  
« Tiens » en lançant le badge à Dean qui s’était relevé. Castiel passa à côté de lui sans un regard et se dirigea droit vers le café.  
« Et alors ? » en se tournant vers le cadet.  
« Alors rien...Il est aussi bavard que toi quand il s’agit de se dévoiler...Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux ».  
« Tu insinues quoi là ? » en remontant ses sourcils.  
« Rien du tout...Juste que vous allez finir par me tuer avec toutes vos conneries » en suivant Castiel du regard.« Amène-toi » en montant les quelques marches du perron qui menait au commissariat.  
« J’ai pas l’air trop débraillé pour un agent du FBI ? » s’inquiéta Dean.  
« On dira qu’on est sur le terrain...Après tout, c’est écrit nulle part que tous les agents doivent tous ressembler à des pingouins ».  
Dean sourit en glissant son badge dans sa poche. Un dernier regard pour s’apercevoir que Castiel n’était plus là.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

« Vous ne portez pas vos célèbres costumes de pingouin ? » lança l’Inspecteur Ballard, le regard brillant de malice. Sam hérita d’une moue de Dean.  
« Désolé de vous décevoir » en serrant la main féminine qui se tendait vers lui.  
« Agent Mc Queen ...Mon collègue, Randall » en présentant leur badge.  
« C’est une blague ? » sourit Ballard en tendant la main à Dean.  
« Pardon ? » répondit sincèrement surpris Sam.  
« Mc Queen....Randall » en passant de l’un à l’autre mais devant leurs mines dépitées, elle secoua la tête. « Laissez tomber ...Suivez-moi » en leur tournant le dos et se dirigeant vers son bureau.  
« Tu pouvais pas faire gaffe » Sam fustigea Dean du regard.  
« Est-ce que je savais moi ? » en relevant un sourcil.  
« Mais t’es con ou quoi...Je suis sûr que même Castiel sait qui c’est » pesta Sam en levant les yeux au ciel et se mettant à suivre Ballard.  
Dean marmonna dans sa barbe en imitant son frère.  
« Je suis sûr qu’il ne le sait pas » finit par balancer l'ainé, frustré.  
« La ferme Dean » balança dans un murmure son frère.

Ballard leur offrit de s’asseoir face à elle.  
« Mon collègue m’a dit que vous vous intéressiez à la mort du Docteur Coyard ? » en s’enfonçant dans sa chaise.  
« Oui, effectivement....Il semblerait que plusieurs morts récentes soient reliées...Le mode opératoire... » en sortant un carnet de la poche interne de sa veste.  
« Vous pensez qu’on l’a tué? » coupa Ballard, en fronçant les yeux.  
« Oui, nous le pensons » en ouvrant le carnet.  
« Vous connaissez un certain Petrusky ? ».  
« Oui » en opinant de la tête.  
« Et un certain Shervy ».  
Elle opina de la tête.  
« Martha Fergus ? ».  
« Oui...C’est suite à sa mort que j’ai été mise sur cette enquête ».  
« Nous pensons que tous ces décès pourraient être liés à un trafic d’art ».  
« Ah bon ? » sur un ton qui laissait penser qu’elle avait aussi sa petite idée sur la question.  
« Vous n’avez pas l’air étonnée ? » nota Dean.  
« Au départ, je n’avais pas fait le rapprochement, je dois bien l’avouer, mais hier quand je suis retournée dans l’appartement de Coyard, je me suis faite la réflexion que lui et les 3 autres victimes avaient, semble-t-il, une passion commune ».  
« L’art précolombien ? » l’interrompit Sam.  
« C’est exact » en se penchant sur son bureau. « De vous voir assis là en face de moi, signifierait donc que je n’étais pas si loin de la vérité, n’est-ce pas ? ».  
Sam lui sourit et se tourna vers Dean qui sortit de sa poche la photo.  
« Vous reconnaissez certaines de ces personnes ? » en la posant sur le bureau.  
« Les 4 victimes oui ».  
« Vous pouvez y rajouter le Dr Andrew » Sam l’indiqua sur la photo.  
« Nous pensons qu’il était à la tête de ce trafic et que les 7 autres étaient ses complices...Aucun des 3 autres ne vous dit quelque chose ? ».  
Ballard sembla se concentrer.  
« Elle....Elle travaille au Centre Médical du centre-ville...Je la connais...C’est Liliana  
Gwending ».  
« On doit absolument entrer en contact avec elle ».  
« Je m’en charge » en se levant.  
« Inspecteur ? » l’arrêta Sam.  
« Vous ne connaîtriez pas une certaine Mügler, elle serait chirurgienne ».  
« Ce nom ne me dit rien » après un instant de réflexion.  
« Elle est, nous pensons, l’inconnue de notre équation » en pointant la photo.  
« Ni son visage ni son nom ne me sont familiers...Désolée...Vous permettez ? » en souriant et s’éloignant.  
Dean et Sam la virent discuter avec un jeune policier.  
« Faut espérer qu’on la retrouve à temps et surtout qu’elle puisse nous aider à retrouver la statue et le site » soupira Sam.  
« Ca nous laisse deux inconnus » soupira Dean en reprenant la photo en fixant Mügler et l’homme aux cheveux noirs.

Ballard revint vers eux.  
« J’ai envoyé un de mes hommes au Centre médical...Vous pourrez l’interroger à son arrivée au poste, si vous le désirez ! ».  
« Merci » fit Sam avec un franc sourire.« Elle est pour le moment le seul témoin encore en vie que l’on connaisse » continua-t-il.  
« Je peux vous poser une question ! » Dean, appuyé sur ses avant-bras posés sur ses genoux.  
« Faites ».  
« Les autres victimes avaient un anneau incrusté dans la joue visible sur les photos de scène de crime mais il n’a été retrouvé trace de celui-ci nulle part....Vous vous rappelez si Coyard présentait la même blessure ? ».  
« Maintenant que vous le dites » en ouvrant un de ses tiroirs dont elle sortit un dossier.  
« Il avait un objet incrusté dans sa joue effectivement...Le médecin légiste a suggéré qu’il aurait pu s’agir d’une blessure due à sa chute mais... ».  
Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et se mit à pianoter sous le regard silencieux de Dean et Sam.  
« Merde » en levant les yeux de son écran. « Le médecin légiste fait mention d’un éclat dans sa joue mais à son arrivée à la morgue...l’éclat avait disparu ».  
« Comme pour les autres victimes » confirma Sam.  
« Vous pensez que c’est une sorte de signature ? ».  
« On le pense oui ».  
« Mais comment expliquer la disparition de...de cet anneau...Ca n’aurait pu être possible que de l’intérieur et j’ai une totale confiance en mes hommes »  
« C’est ce que nous cherchons à savoir » répondit Sam en l’interrompant d’un sourire.  
« Combien de temps avant que l’on puisse interroger cette...Gwending » lança Dean.  
Ballard regarda sa montre :  
« Pas avant au moins une heure ».  
« Bon...Je vais prévenir Cass...Tu restes ici ou tu m’accompagnes ? » semblant presque le supplier de choisir la seconde proposition.  
« Cass ? » nota Ballard.  
« C’est...C’est un professeur...Il est spécialisé dans l’art précolombien...Il nous aide sur cette enquête en tant que conseiller » bafouilla lamentablement Dean.  
« Si vous désirez vous rendre sur l’une des scènes de crime, je suis à votre entière  
disposition ».  
« Vraiment ? » fit, étonné, Sam.  
« Oui...je sais que les relations entre nos deux départements n’ont pas toujours été au beau fixe, mais là, j’ai 4 morts sur les bras et je n’avais pas l’ombre d’une piste avant que vous n’interveniez...Vous en savez visiblement bien plus que moi sur cette affaire et j’ai peut-être omis certains détails sur place qui pourraient nous aider à résoudre cette enquête...Ca me semble donc plutôt judicieux que nous partagions nos informations, vous ne pensez pas ? » en souriant.  
« Oui en effet...C’est...C’est très gentil à vous....Merci ».  
« L’appartement de Martha Fergus est à moins de 5 minutes en voiture...On a le temps de s’y rendre si vous voulez » proposa Ballard.  
« Bien...Je vous suis » lança Sam devant un Dean qui se décomposa.  
« Mon collègue nous préviendra quand le témoin sera arrivé....Vous pouvez laisser un numéro où vous joindre à l’accueil » continua-t-elle, en se tournant vers Dean.  
« Sam » en le foudroyant du regard.  
« Essayez de savoir qui sont les deux autres en attendant mon retour » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
« Salaud ».  
« Je t’aime aussi » mima-t-il du bout des lèvres en sortant.  
Dean resta quelques secondes debout et finit par se diriger vers le policier en faction.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel avait pris une bière et observait la salle à moitié pleine...Il écoutait les conversations en prenant un air distant comme semblant ne pas s’y intéresser.  
Après quelques minutes de silence embarrassé devant cet inconnu, les conversations avaient repris de plus belle.  
La serveuse n’arrêtait pas de lui lancer des œillades depuis le comptoir et si au départ, Castiel n’y prêta aucun attention, il finit par se dire que ça pourrait lui être utile et lui fit un de ses sourires les plus naturels, ce qui chez lui était plus proche d’un rictus.  
Elle rougit et servit un nouveau client en sentant le regard de Castiel posé sur elle. Ce dernier s’en amusa...Ces humains....Proies tellement faciles... Elle finit par quitter son comptoir et se dirigea vers lui.  
« Vous désirez autre chose ? » tête basse.  
« Et vous ? » la voix rauque.  
« Par....pardon » en relevant les yeux et croisant les siens, il la vit rougir...  
« Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? » relança Castiel en prenant sa bouteille du bout du goulot.  
« Je suis ...je ne peux pas là ».  
« Tant pis » en buvant une gorgée. « Mais vous pourriez peut-être m’aider ? » en lui souriant tout en faisant passer sa langue sur sa lèvre pour effacer les traces de bière.  
La serveuse ne le quitta pas des yeux.  
« Dites toujours ».  
Castiel fouilla sa poche et sortit une photocopie de la photo de groupe, agrandie en noir et blanc.  
« Vous y reconnaissez quelqu’un ? ».  
« Vous êtes quoi...Un flic ? » perdant soudain son sourire d’adoration pour afficher celui de la méfiance...Elle s’était fait piégée.  
« Non....Du tout...Andy » en pointant le Docteur Andrew. « ...était un de mes amis...Il vient de mourir et je tâche de retrouver ses anciens collègues »  
« Ah » dubitative.  
« J’aimerais organiser une veillée funèbre en son honneur » en prenant un air effondré qui intérieurement le fit pouffer.  
« C’est...C’est une belle initiative » retrouvant son sourire teinté cette fois de tendresse et compassion. « Laissez-moi voir » en prenant la photo.  
« J’ai besoin de votre aide, vraiment... Je le connaissais depuis peu et...» en souriant tout en se giflant mentalement...C’était tellement gros qu’il se demandait comment elle pouvait avaler une telle couleuvre.  
« Lui je le connais....C’est Sullivan...C’est un urgentiste...Un vrai con...Excusez-moi ».  
« Ne vous excusez pas comme je vous l’ai déjà dit...Je ne les connais pas...Je veux juste rentrer en contact avec eux pour les prévenir de la mort d’Andy...J’ai bien un agenda mais je ne sais pas dans tous ces noms qui étaient ses amis et qui ne l’étaient pas ou plus...Cette photo trônait sur son bureau, j’en ai déduit qu’ils devaient lui être proche ».  
« Mouaih » en reposant la photo.  
« Vous le trouverez à St Clearwater ».  
« St Clearwater ? ».  
« Il a quitté la ville il y a quelques mois...Je sais juste qu’il travaille là-bas...C’est un hôpital ».  
« C’est loin ? » en repliant la photo.  
« Non...La ville juste à côté ».  
« Vous ne semblez pas le porter dans votre cœur » nota Castiel en lui souriant avec le plus de gentillesse possible...Il avait l’impression d’être un singe qui grimaçait.  
« C’est qu’un imbécile imbu de sa personne ».  
« Votre imbécile ? » en tiquant.  
« Mon Dieu, non... » elle se mit à rire.  
« Je vous remercie » en reprenant sa bouteille.  
« Vous savez pour ce ver..... » elle n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.  
« Cass » lança un homme en la frôlant.  
« Hello Dean »  
« Je...Je vous laisse » en faisant mine de s’écarter.  
« Je pourrais avoir une bière s’il vous plaît et une autre pour mon ami » en pointant Castiel qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui.  
« Oh » en passant de Dean à Castiel. « Je ne savais pas...Pardon » en s’éloignant.  
« Hein ? » ne sachant comme réagir. « Qu’est-ce qu’elle insinuait là ? » lança Dean, mortifié.  
« Que nous étions un couple, je suppose » sans sembler en être plus dérangé que ça.  
« Mais on ne l’est pas » paniqua Dean.  
« Tu veux te la faire ? » en lui souriant.  
« Non pourquoi ? » sursauta Dean.  
« Bah alors » en buvant sa bière.  
« C’est une question de principe » en prenant un air renfrogné.  
« Quand tu auras fini de faire ton Droopy, on pourra peut-être passer à autre chose ».  
« Tu...Tu connais Droopy toi ? ».  
« Je regarde la télévision, figures toi que j’ai une éternité de temps à perdre et cette étrange boîte m’a toujours fasciné, elle m’en dit plus sur les humains que tous mes siècles d’existence...Alors oui je connais Droopy, Picsou et tous les civets qui vont avec...Content » s’exaspéra Castiel.  
« Voilà » la serveuse posa les deux bières sans les regarder.  
« On est pas...On est pas gay » se sentit obligé de lui signifier Dean.  
« Oh » en relevant la tête. « Oh Mon Dieu, je suis désolée ». Elle s’enfuit sans demander son reste.  
« Bravo » se moqua Castiel.  
« Toi la ferme hein...Tiens au fait, toi qui es devenu accro à la téloche » l’air innocent.  
« Mc Queen et Randall...Ca te dit quelque chose ? ».  
« Non pourquoi ? » en tiquant.  
« YES...Je le savais » d’un sourire satisfait, tout en prenant sa bière.  
« Bon...Au cas où ça t’intéresserait » en dodelinant de la tête désespéré, repoussant sa bouteille vide pour prendre la nouvelle. « ...J’ai le nom de l’homme sur la photo ».  
« Quoi ? » en reposant brutalement sa bière.  
« J’ai fait une photocopie de la photo de groupe ».  
« Co...Comment ? ».  
« On s’en fout Dean...Donc comme je le disais avant ta crise de paranoïa, il s’appelle Sullivan ...Il est urgentiste à St Clearwater ».  
« Comment tu sais ça toi ? ».  
« Je tiens l’info de la serveuse qui me draguait ouvertement avant de croire grâce à toi que j’étais gay » sourire en coin.  
« C’est ça...Fous-toi encore de ma gueule ».  
« Et de votre côté ? » Castiel changea de conversation.  
« Liliana Gwending...L’Inspecteur Ballard a envoyé un de ses hommes la chercher...Espérons que ça nous mènera quelque part » en buvant une gorgée.  
« Où est Sam ? » en fixant la porte d’entrée.  
« Avec l’Inspecteur...Chez Martha Fergus...Elle est plutôt sympa cette fliquette » avec un sourire entendu.  
« Elle est à ton goût ? » le titilla Castiel.  
« Non....Tu sais bien que je ne flashe que sur toi »  le railla Dean.  
Castiel se mit à rire...Il se dit, soudain, que tout cela allait lui manquer...Leur prise de bec, ces enquêtes et au fond, autant mettre les points sur les « i », leur amitié aussi particulière soit-elle.  
« Ca va mec ? » s’inquiéta Dean devant le soudain silence et le regard absent de Castiel.  
« Tout ça va me manquer » lui répondit Castiel en buvant sa bière.  
« Cass » murmura Dean.  
« Je vais voir si je peux trouver ce Sullivan et je vous tiens au courant ».  
« Tu...Tu vas pas y aller tout seul quand même ? » en se tournant vers lui.  
« Je prendrais un taxi cette fois, t’inquiète » en levant les yeux au plafond.  
« Joue pas au con.....Tu veux».  
« Dean » en se levant.  
« Attends au moins que Garth soit là ? » le supplia-t-il.  
« La fouine ? Non merci...Ca ira » en riant.  
Devant le silence de Dean, Castiel se tut.  
« Je dois y aller...On n’a pas le temps d’attendre les résultats de ton entrevue avec cette Liliana...Il sera peut-être déjà trop tard pour Sullivan même si d’après ce que j’en ai appris, il ne devrait pas manquer à beaucoup de monde ici » en observant la serveuse.  
Cette dernière s’approcha :  
« Vous partez ? ».  
« On dirait oui » en souriant mais cette fois-ci sans forcer le geste. « Vous pourriez me dire à combien de kilomètres d’ici se trouve St Clearwater? »  
« Pas plus de 10 minutes en voiture dès qu’on sort de la ville...Comme je vous l’ai dit, c’est la ville à côté»  
« C’est gentil merci beaucoup ...» en tiquant.  
« Emily » bafouilla-t-elle.  
« Au revoir, Emily...Si Andy vivait encore il vous remercierait» avec un clin d’œil. Elle se mit à rire doucement.  
« Au revoir...A bientôt ? ».  
« Je ne pense pas non » en fixant Dean par-dessus son épaule.  
« Bonne chance ».  
« Merci » Il se pencha vers elle. « Mon ami vous trouve très à son goût » en sortant et tournant vers la droite.  
Dean le suivit du regard et soupira.  
« Foutu tête de mule ».  
Emily s’approcha :  
« Vous désirez autre chose » tout sourire.  
« Rien...Merci » répondit-il froidement. Emily se retira dépitée.

15 minutes après le départ de Castiel, son téléphone sonna...Liliana était au poste...  
Emily le vit partir sans qu’il n’ait un seul regard vers elle...  
« Tous pareils » maugréa-t-elle en débarrassant les bouteilles vides.  
Un homme se leva...Il fixa la porte le regard noir avant de sortir et de prendre sur la droite.

Dean tapota un message sur son portable...Il l’envoya et rangea son téléphone. Puis grimpa les marches...Sam l’attendait déjà...

 

Fin chapitre 3


	8. l'anneau noir 4eme partie

En tant que démon évoluant sur terre depuis plusieurs mois, Castiel avait dû s'adapter à quelques aléas d'une vie terrestre qui n'avait jamais été la sienne.  
Samaël, en son temps, lui ayant conseillé d'éviter de passer par la case enfer pour ses déplacements, Castiel avait dû dès lors se tourner vers des moyens de locomotion certes plus agréables mais beaucoup moins rapides qu'un claquement doigt céleste ou démoniaque.

Il avait déjà volé plus d'une dizaine de voitures auparavant et en avait crashé tout autant avant de pouvoir se servir de cet engin maudit sans en perdre le contrôle. Ange ou démon, les voitures restaient une boîte de ferraille juste bonne pour les humains.  
Mais là, Castiel conduisait avec une jubilation certaine, une Mercury Cougar noire qu'il avait trouvé garée dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards sauf du sien, il souriait tout en fixant la route, il avait flashé sur cette voiture.  
Il soupira en pensant qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas en profiter bien longtemps tout en lui caressant le volant...Alors autant le faire à fond, tout en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Il arriva moins de 10 minutes après devant l'hôpital St Clearwater, il jeta un dernier regard à sa Mercury avant que les portes automatiques ne s'ouvrent, se dirigea vers l'accueil et attendit gentiment son tour.  
Une jeune infirmière lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
« Bonjour...En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »  
« Bonjour...Je suis à la recherche d'un certain Sullivan, il travaillerait dans cet hôpital comme urgentiste ».  
« Sullivan ? » la mine renfrognée. « Ce nom ne me dit rien...Attendez un instant » en pianotant sur son clavier.  
Castiel, mains dans les poches, attendit patiemment.  
« Effectivement nous avons un Jason Sullivan qui travaille dans cet hôpital mais il est absent pour la semaine ».  
« Vous pourriez me donner son adresse ou ne fut-ce qu'un numéro de téléphone où je pourrais le joindre...C'est extrêmement urgent ».  
« Je suis désolée Monsieur mais il m'est interdit de révéler ce type d'information » en fermant la page de son écran.  
Castiel pesta intérieurement.  
« Ecoutez...Un de ses amis est décédé et j'organise une veillée funéraire en son honneur...J'ai trouvé cette photo et son nom dans ses affaires personnelles...Je me suis dit que si Andrew la gardait, c'est qu'elle devait avoir de l'importance pour lui » en prenant un air éploré qui n'aurait dû tromper personne. Il releva ses yeux dans ceux de l'infirmière...Personne sauf elle.  
« Ce que je peux faire, c'est lui téléphoner de votre part...Est-ce que ça vous irait? ».  
« Ce serait parfait...Merci » en lui souriant soulagé. Sourire qu'elle prit pour elle, bien que ce n'en fut pas le cas.

Castiel avait compris depuis longtemps que son vaisseau plaisait et que son côté taciturne attirait le regard des femmes. Il avait appris dès lors à en jouer...Cela aussi faisait partie de son adaptation aux usages en cours parmi les hommes. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose mais assez pour s'en servir.  
« Dites-lui que c'est à propos du Dr Andrew et d'Ixtab ? »  
« Ixtab ? » répéta dubitative l'infirmière.  
« Il comprendra...Dites-lui juste que je peux l'aider ».  
« Je croyais que c'était à propos d'une veillée ? » soudain méfiante.  
« Ca l'est...Croyez-moi » la voix plus grave.  
« Bien » tout à coup moins à même de vouloir l'aider.  
« Installez-vous dans la salle de tri...Je vais tâcher de voir ce que je peux faire ».  
« Merci » en lui souriant.  
Elle se détendit et s'éloigna. Castiel la vit disparaître au bout du couloir. Il n'aimait pas trop ne pas l'avoir à portée de vue mais ne dit rien, il jeta un coup d'œil au deuxième infirmier à l'accueil qui ne lui offrit même pas un regard.  
Il décida d'attendre, il n'avait rien à perdre de toutes manières, il s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée qui éclairait tout le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital et posa un regard distrait sur sa voiture...

Il ne sut combien de temps, il resta perdu dans ses pensées, mains croisées dans le dos, raide, dos à l'accueil, quand l'infirmière revint vers lui, un sourire fin sur son visage. Il l'aperçut dans le reflet de la vitre et se retourna.  
« Voilà » en lui tendant un petit billet que Castiel saisit doucement. « Il m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il y serait dans une heure ».  
« La salle des fêtes ? » en lisant le mot grifouillé.  
« Oui...Elle se situe juste à côté de l'église St Marcus ».  
« Une...Une église » bafouilla Castiel. « La salle lui appartient ? ».  
« Non...Pourquoi ? » étonnée par sa soudaine crispation.  
« Je n'aime pas les églises » maugréa-t-il.  
L'infirmière ne répondit pas.  
« Vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin? » en pliant le petit mot.  
« Vous voyez le fleuriste là » en pointant du doigt l'extérieur.  
« Oui » en se tournant légèrement.  
« Vous prenez la rue tout droit et puis la troisième à gauche...Vous verrez l'église de loin » avec un sourire entendu.  
« Bien...Je vous remercie...Vous me sauvez la vie ».  
« Il n'y a pas de quoi...Mes condoléances pour votre ami ».  
« Merci » dans un mouvement de tête.  
Il s'apprêtait à repartir et l'infirmière à rejoindre son poste quand Castiel l'interpela.  
« Mügler...Est-ce que ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? ».  
« Mügler ? » en fixant ses pieds. « Pourquoi ? ».  
« Elle était sur la photo aux côtés de Sullivan ».  
« Non...Désolée ».  
« Ce n'est pas grave...Merci pour votre aide ».  
« Bonne chance ».  
« Merci ».

A peine sorti, l'infirmière se rua sur son téléphone portable.  
« Kathy » la voix inquiète, son regard fouillant les alentours tout en s'avançant pour se mettre à l'abri.

 

wwwwwwwwwww

 

Castiel n'eut pas de mal à trouver l'église ni la salle qui était clairement indiquée par une pancarte. Il resta appuyé sur le capot de la Mercury un long moment. Il sortit son téléphone et s'apprêtait à contacter Dean quand il le vit...Sullivan, marchant d'un pas rapide sur le trottoir d'en face...La cagoule de son manteau relevée sur la tête, il entra sans un regard vers l'arrière. Castiel rangea son téléphone, vérifia que sa lame était en place et traversa en courant.  
Il entra et recula d'un pas...Tous ses sens en alerte, il jeta un œil sur le hall d'entrée, personne... Il poussa la porte principale et vit Sullivan assis au fond de la pièce.  
Castiel avança et soudain...Bloqué.  
« Merde » en plongeant sa main dans sa poche mais un coup dans ses reins le fit tomber sur ses genoux.  
« Castiel enfin... » fit une voix étranglée.  
« Parmos ? » Castiel se releva d'un bond en tournant sur lui-même pour faire face au démon.  
« Tu te souviens de moi ? » positivement étonné, en tournant une lame angélique dans les mains.  
« Nybbas aurait dû mieux viser » le visage impassible.  
« Tu sais ce que mon échec m'en a coûté ? » pesta Parmos.  
« Si tu savais ce que je m'en fous » en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« Tu t'en foutras moins quand j'en aurais fini avec toi » le regard noir.  
Castiel jeta un coup d'œil vers Sullivan.  
« T'inquiète plus pour lui...C'est plus nécessaire » en levant la lame ensanglantée.  
« Merde » pesta Castiel entre ses dents.  
« Tu devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour un simple humain...Tu devrais plutôt t'en faire pour toi ».  
« Toujours aussi courageux à ce que je vois » en levant le regard sur le cercle dessiné au plafond. « Comment as-tu su ? ».  
« J'ai l'oreille fine...C'était pas difficile de vous entendre toi et l'autre petite brunette d'infirmière» en tournant la lame d'un coup de poignet.  
« Alastair va pas apprécier » lança Castiel, sourire en coin.  
« Les seules consignes d'Alastair sont de te voir mort après avoir enduré de longues souffrances » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
« Donc pas de combat à la loyale » ironisa Castiel.  
« J'ai aucune chance contre toi...Tu me prends pour un con » en riant.  
« Je te prends pour rien du tout, tu y arrives très bien tout seul » stoïque, planté droit comme un I.  
Parmos, dans un geste vif, pointa la lame à travers le cercle en évitant d'y mettre la main. Castiel plus rapide que lui repoussa celle-ci de sa propre lame qu'il avait laissé glisser le long de sa manche.  
« Tu peux n'y entrer ni moi en sortir...On va vite s'ennuyer » se mit à rire sans joie Castiel.  
« TA GUEULE ».  
« Vu que l'exorcisme, l'eau bénite et tous ces petits embarras démoniaques ne me touchent pas...Tu vas devoir faire preuve d'ingéniosité » en tournant sa lame dans sa main.  
« Tu te crois le plus malin n'est-ce pas ? » lança Parmos en croisant les bras.  
« Non...J'ai juste autre chose à foutre de ma journée que de te regarder te branler en me matant».

Il tentait de pousser Parmos dans ses derniers retranchements mais visiblement celui-ci avait appris à se méfier de Castiel et son séjour chez Alastair suite à son échec lui avait laissé d'amers souvenirs...Ceux-ci lui permirent de ne pas céder aux attaques de Castiel.  
« Cause toujours...C'est toi qui est prisonnier et moi qui mène la danse, je te signale »  
Il sortit une arme de sa poche.  
« Tu savais que Crowley avait trouvé le moyen de transformer ces sublimes lames » en levant la sienne et l'admirant. « ...en balle » continua-t-il en posant le regard sur son revolver.  
« Vraiment ? » répliqua Castiel en croisant les bras en tachant de cacher sa soudaine inquiétude.  
Merde mourir aussi bêtement, ça se pouvait pas...Il se mordit la lèvre.  
« J'ai six balles...De quoi m'amuser avant de t'en planter une dans le crâne ! » en pointant celui-ci. « Tu remarqueras que j'ai pensé à y mettre un silencieux...J'espère que tu en feras de même » en baissant son arme et tirant...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean rejoignit Sam qui l'attendait dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Ballard se tenait debout, Sam aussi appuyé contre la vitre sans tain.  
Quand Dean entra, il vit dans le regard de son frère la question.  
« J'ai une piste et de votre côté ? » en se tournant vers Liliana Gwending. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années plutôt jolie mais qui semblait ne pas vouloir être très coopérative au vu de son attitude renfrognée.  
« Elle dit connaître les autres sur la photo mais refuse de nous en dire plus ».  
« Elle vous a parlé de Sullivan ? ».  
« Sullivan ? » répéta Sam.  
Liliana releva brusquement la tête qu'elle tenait baissée depuis plusieurs minutes.  
« Et oui Sullivan » sourit Dean en s'approchant d'elle.  
« On va mettre les cartes sur table...On sait pour Ixtab et on sait pour le pillage du site ».  
Ballard se redressa, interrogeant du regard Sam qui se refusa de croiser le sien et se focalisa sur Liliana qui s'était mise à se tordre les doigts.  
« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici...Je n'ai rien fait de mal...Je suis venue ici de mon plein gré ».  
« La porte est là » lui indiqua Dean d'une main tout en tirant la chaise de l'autre.  
Ballard voulut intervenir mais Sam lui saisit l'avant-bras et lui sourit.  
« Cinq des vôtres sont déjà morts et vous êtes probablement la suivante...Elle s'arrêtera pas là et vous le savez très bien...On peut vous aider mais vous devez nous dire la vérité...Toute la vérité ».  
« Vous...Vous ne pouvez pas l'entendre cette vérité » lui cracha-t-elle dépitée.  
« Essayez toujours, vous seriez étonnée » en croisant ses mains sur la table tout en lui faisant face.  
« Je vais commencer l'histoire pour vous...Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe ».  
Elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise.  
Ballard fulminait d'avoir été bernée mais son besoin d'en savoir plus prévalait sur tout le reste.  
« Vous avez rencontré le professeur Andrew lors d'un colloque en Honduras ». Il sortit de sa poche la photo et la planta devant Liliana.«...suite à votre retour, vous êtes restés en contact mais pour des raisons qui nous échappent encore, vous semblez tous avoir développé une soudaine affection limite malsaine pour l'art précolombien...Chaque année, le docteur Andrew se rendait en Honduras, il en revenait à chaque fois, les poches pleines de souvenirs pas très légaux...et puis un jour, il vous a parlé d'une découverte extraordinaire ». Il tapa de l'index sur la photo. « Il avait trouvé un site jusqu'alors inconnu consacré à la déesse Ixtab...Vous vous y êtes tous rendus...Cela devait rester un secret...Votre secret...Mais vous avez eu la prétention de croire qu'Ixtab allait accepter de voir sa terre sacrée profanée sans réagir...Fatale erreur » en montant le ton faisant sursauter Liliana qui ne put s'empêcher de porter les mains à son visage.  
« Le brave Dr Andrew a ramené cette statue » en sortant une nouvelle photo et la posant à côté de l'autre. « Et là, les choses ont commencé à partir en couille...Cette statue était maudite ».  
« Taisez-vous...Ca suffit » les larmes aux yeux. « C'est Andrew...Il ne nous avait pas dit qu'il avait trouvé cette statue, il l'a faite ramener aux Etats-Unis via un des hommes avec qui il trafiquait...Il était plus le même depuis la découverte du site...Il nous faisait peur » continua-t-elle.  
« Ca vous a pas empêché de lui vouer un culte ».  
« C'était une idée de Petrusky, il avait lancé ça sur le ton de la boutade mais Andrew prenait tout au pied de la lettre...Il était obsédé...Je n'ai pas assisté à la dernière réunion...Le lendemain, j'ai appris pour sa mort ».  
« Et celles de vos amis ? ».  
« Nous n'étions pas amis...Nous étions juste liés par la même passion » en s'essuyant les joues.  
« Comme cette passion vous est venue ? » Sam s'approcha à son tour. Elle leva son regard sur lui.  
« On faisait partie d'un petit groupe, ils avaient organisé une excursion dans un site Maya et je sais...je sais pas ce qui s'est passé...C'était comme si tout ça nous parlait, comme si on était envoûté...». Elle tremblait et chercha après un mouchoir. Ballard pose une boîte sur la table sans un mot.  
« Tu penses qu'Ixtab ? » Sam tenta de croiser le regard de son frère.  
« Liliana » Dean tenta de la faire réagir. « Liliana...Regardez-moi » en posant sa main sur ces doigts croisés sur la table. « Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire où se trouve cette statue ? ».  
« Je ...je sais pas...C'est ..C'était Andrew » le regard suppliant posé sur Dean.  
« Vous savez qui est cette femme ? » lui demanda Sam en pointant Mügler sur la photo.  
« Il semblerait que son nom soit un faux ».  
« C'est...C'est Kathy...Kathy Sullivan...La sœur de Jason...Mügler était le nom de jeune fille de leur mère, elle l'utilisait que dans le privé sinon c'était toujours Sullivan...Elle est chirurgien à St Clearwater ».  
« Sa sœur ? » Dean resta sidéré puis soudain. « Merde...Cass » en se levant et sortant son téléphone pendant que Sam prenait sa place.  
« Vous savez où elle vit ? »  
« Non...On se retrouvait toujours chez Andrew...Je sais qu'elle est sortie un temps avec Shervy mais ça n'a pas duré...Sullivan a démissionné et déménagé pour la suivre...Elle était aussi obsédée qu'Andrew...Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? » en enfuyant son visage dans ses mains, bras accoudés à la table.  
« J'ai besoin de vous parler...En tête à tête » la voix de Ballard ne souffrait aucune discussion.  
« Bien » en se tournant vers Dean, qui glissait son téléphone dans sa poche.  
« Il répond pas...Putain » en sortant de la pièce.  
« Mademoiselle Gwending...Je vous conseille de rester ici...Vous y serez plus en sécurité, le temps qu'on vous mette sous protection ». Ballard lui sourit pour la réconforter.  
« Je ne serais à l'abri nulle part, je suis la suivante...Je le sais » répondit Liliana, la voix brisée.  
Elle referma la porte sur la jeune fille et ordonna d'un geste de la main au jeune policier qui l'avait amené de se tenir devant la porte.  
« Vous deux...Suivez-moi ! ».  
« NON » lança Dean. « Je dois retrouver Cass...Sam...Reste ici et explique lui...J'y vais » en disparaissant aussitôt.  
«Vous avez 5 minutes pour me dire ce qui se passe ou je vous fais coffrer, vous et votre frère, pour entrave à la justice...Vous m'avez bien comprise ? ».  
« Très bien mais j'espère que vous avez l'esprit ouvert parce que ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître complètement dingue ».  
« Essayez toujours, vous seriez étonné » imitant Dean.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

L'impala se gara devant l'hôpital de St Clearwater en grinçant des pneus. Dean sortit en courant mais au moment où il allait grimper les marches...Son téléphone sonna. Il pesta mais se figea quand il vit le nom sur l'écran.  
« Garth ? ».  
Il l'écouta tout en faisant demi-tour le visage de plus en plus pâle.  
« J'arrive » en raccrochant aussitôt...  
Depuis la porte d'entrée, la jeune infirmière l'avait suivi du regard. Elle sortit à son tour son téléphone.  
« Kathy ? ».

 

Castiel tenait son flanc, le sang coulait entre ses doigts mais il resta droit, figeant son regard dans celui de Parmos qui s'était un peu éloigné pour savourer le spectacle.  
« Outch » mima Castiel en tiquant tout en arborant un sourire moqueur.  
« Je dois bien admettre que j'ai pour toi, une certaine forme d'admiration, Castiel...L'ange déchu devenu démon qui plie sous son humanité mais reste le même fils de pute qu'à ses débuts ».  
« Rectification...Fils de salaud, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu la joie de connaître une mère qui faisait le tapin » rictus au coin des lèvres.  
« Pauvre con » en tirant une nouvelle fois, sous la colère sans vraiment viser.  
« Raté » se mit à rire Castiel.  
« Tu vas payer...Payer pour Nybbas et tous les autres et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi...Je m'occuperais de tes deux petits protégés » la voix basse et menaçante.  
« T'avise pas de toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux » gronda Castiel s'avançant, grimaçant pour la première fois sous la douleur.  
Parmos se rapprocha sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.  
« Au fond, j'ai une meilleure idée...Je vais pas te tuer tout de suite...La torture, tu la connais sous toutes ses formes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu les as toutes endurées...Sauf une » en baissant son arme. « La plus subtile de toutes...La mort de gens à qui tu tiens ».  
« Je suis un démon, crétin...Je ne tiens à personne».  
« Castiel...Castiel...Castiel...Même un démon de dernier niveau ne croirait pas un traître mot de ce que tu viens de dire et puis ta réaction a suffi à me conforter dans cette idée...Je commencerais par le grand dadais ».  
« Parmos » menaça Castiel en s'avançant le plus que le piège le lui permettait.  
« Quoi Parmos ! » en braquant à nouveau son arme. « Après ça sera au tour de ton élu...Celui avec qui tu partages ce lien qui t'est si précieux...Quoi de plus jouissif que de les voir mourir devant toi...Toi qui nous a trahi pour eux ».  
« C'est Bélial, le traitre...Pas eux ».  
« Je me fous de Bélial...Je n'ai de compte à rendre qu'à Alastair...Et je suis sûr qu'il va adorer mon cadeau...Trois têtes sur trois pics ».  
« Même mort, je te retrouverais » la voix sourde de Castiel le fit reculer.  
« Faudrait que tu sois encore en vie et ces balles, ce sont des aller sans retour ».  
Il leva celle-ci sur Castiel, il tira mais aucun coup ne partit de son chargeur.  
Parmos observa sa main...Deux doigts y manquaient, l'arme avait été projetée dans le cercle.  
« Sans retour ». Il se tourna vers Castiel qui braqua le canon sur lui et tira.  
Un léger recul...Le corps parcouru de lumières orangées et Parmos s'écroula une balle dans la tête.  
Castiel tenta de recharger l'arme mais la balle qui avait désarmé Parmos avait abîmé le chargeur...Seule la balle enclenchée avait su partir...Castiel sourit...Un miracle, il en aurait ri si la douleur ne l'avait pas pris en traître.  
« Bougez pas...Je vais vous aider » lança une voix enjouée.  
Castiel se redressa et croisa le regard de son sauveur.  
« La fouine ? » en écarquillant les yeux. « Le diable m'emporte » entre rire et crispation.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Garth pour trouver un moyen de briser le cercle. Muni d'une double échelle et d'un balai, Castiel l'observait tanguer dangereusement sur celle-ci, une main sur l'échelle et l'autre se battant avec le poids du balai.  
« Tu vas finir par te briser la nuque et ça m'aidera pas beaucoup » sourit Castiel devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
« Je vous signale que je risque à tout moment de me tuer et que votre attitude ne m'encourage pas à vouloir vous sortir de là».  
D'un coup de balai, le bord du cercle fut brisé par la brosse. Garth relâcha aussitôt celui-ci qui tomba sur Castiel.  
« Oh...Toutes mes excuses » en reprenant son équilibre.  
« Qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil » pesta Castiel en se tenant le flanc...Il sortit du cercle pour aller s'affaler sur une chaise contre le mur.  
« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Garth en repoussant sa casquette tout en se penchant sur lui.  
« Merci » finit par répondre Castiel.  
« De rien mais vous avez fait tout le travail...Je visais la tête » en se grattant la nuque. « Je ne suis pas très doué avec les armes ».  
« Vraiment ? » ironisa Castiel en relevant un sourcil moqueur sur lui.  
« C'est fou ce que vous donnez envie qu'on vienne à votre secours » en s'accroupissant devant lui. « Laissez-moi voir ».  
« Fiche-moi la paix, le gringalet...Va plutôt voir si il est encore vivant » en indiquant Sullivan du menton.  
« Vous n'êtes pas très sociable comme mec ».  
« Normal...j'en suis pas un » en lui lançant un bref sourire.

Il vit Garth s'éloigner en marmonnant et s'en voulut sur le moment d'avoir été si désagréable avec lui...Il s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux.  
« Magne-toi...Ton coup de feu a déjà dû ameuter tout le quartier...Si il est mort, prends ses papiers qu'on puisse se casser d'ici » ordonna Castiel.  
« Bonjour l'ingratitude » marmonna Garth en repoussant Sullivan qui s'effondra au sol, gorge tranchée.  
« Il est mort de chez mort » en se plantant devant Castiel, portefeuille dans la main. « Ca vous dirait que le gringalet vous donne un coup de main ? ».  
Castiel rouvrit les yeux sur le visage rieur de Garth.  
« Ca me dirait oui » en attrapant la main tendue vers lui.  
« Je vais vous ramener à mon hôtel et contacter Dean ».  
« Donne-lui l'adresse de Sullivan...C'est le plus important ».  
« Si je suis là, c'est parce que vous passez avant tout le reste...Alors je téléphonerais à Dean comme convenu et vous arrangerez vos petites affaires entre vous ».  
« C'est question de vie ou de mort » pesta Castiel.  
« Oui effectivement la mienne si il vous arrivait malheur ».  
« Arrête avec ses -vous- on dirait que tu t'adresses à un grand-père » en sortant.  
« Je m'adresse à un être vieux de plusieurs siècles et même si vous n'êtes plus que l'.. »  
« LA FERME » le coupa Castiel. « T'es jamais fatigué de t'entendre parler ? ».  
« Etant donné qu'il n'y a que moi qui m'écoute...Non » en traversant la rue.  
« On prend ma bagnole » ordonna Castiel en pointant la Mercury.  
« C'est si gentiment demandé » en ouvrant la portière-conducteur.« Vu TON état, je prends le volant ».  
Castiel ronchonna mais obtempéra.

 

Dean arriva moins de 15 minutes après l'appel de Garth depuis sa chambre d'hôtel. Il toqua et n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer.  
« Dean » sourit Garth en tendant ses bras pour l'embrasser.  
« Où est-il ? » en l'esquivant.  
« Bonjour à toi aussi » la mine boudeuse.  
« Garth...C'est pas le moment ».  
« Dans la salle de bain...Il a verrouillé la porte » en se dirigeant vers son lit.  
« Pourquoi ? ».  
« Je crois qu'il s'opère ».  
« Il QUOI ? ».  
« Il a reçu une balle d'un type un peu particulier, il voulait pas que je l'aide ...Monsieur, visiblement préfère se débrouiller tout seul ».  
« Putain » ragea Dean en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.« CASS ».  
« FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ...MERDE » hurla ce dernier.  
« Il est toujours aussi agréable ? » lança Garth avec un doux sourire destiné seulement à Dean.  
« Et encore tu n'as vu que la version sympa » lui sourit à son tour Dean.  
« C'est quoi ? » en s'approchant de lui.  
« Le portefeuille de ce Sullivan...DemonCass semble y tenir ».  
« DemonCass ? » Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Tache d'éviter de lui dire ça en face » en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Merci Garth...Je te dois une fière chandelle ».  
« Y a pas de quoi...Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous aider...Je vous aime bien toi et Sam, vous êtes un peu de la famille » avec un nouveau sourire qui illumina son visage.  
« C'est vrai, Garth...Un peu de la famille ».  
Un court moment de silence.  
« Y a quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans ? » tout en jetant un œil en coin vers la salle de bain.  
« On sait où il vit et avec qui » en lui tendant une photo de Jason, Kathy et une inconnue.  
« L'adresse ? ».  
« Sur le permis ».  
Dean appela Sam pour le tenir informé, après s'être fait remonter les bretelles par son cadet, il finit par lui donner l'adresse de Garth.  
« Je t'attends...Magne-toi ».  
« Jerk ».  
« Bitch ».  
Il raccrocha quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Castiel torse nu, appuyé sur le chambranle.  
« Hello Dean ».  
« Putain Cass » en se levant pour l'aider. Castiel le stoppa en levant la main.  
« Garth m'a vaguement expliqué ce qui s'est passé » commença Dean.  
« Vraiment ? Même le coup du balai et de l'échelle » en lançant un sourire complice au dit Garth qui s'en amusa.  
« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta –t-il en se levant.  
« Ca ira...J'aurais juste besoin d'un pansement ou d'une compresse, le temps que ça  
cicatrise ».  
« C'était quoi ça ? » lança inquiet Dean en pointant son flanc.  
« Une nouvelle arme plutôt douloureuse et efficace » assis sur le lit, adossé au mur.  
« Tu vas rester ici avec Garth, le temps que moi et Sam on aille faire un tour chez Sullivan ».  
« Pas la peine...D'ici une heure, je serais retapé ».  
« Je parlais pas de ça » maugréa Dean.  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je... » soupira Castiel.  
« Oui mais là, ils sont sur tes traces » le coupa Dean, furieux devant l'entêtement de Castiel.  
«...Et tu ne m'auras pas toujours à tes côtés pour te sauver, tu sais » continua Garth, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
Dean et Castiel tournèrent d'un même mouvement leurs têtes vers lui.  
« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? ».  
Castiel dodelina de la tête.  
« Passe-moi ça tu veux la fouine » lança-t-il, en indiquant le portefeuille.  
« Si c'est une remarque désobligeante sur mon physique atypique, je te prierais de t'en abstenir à l'avenir » répliqua un Garth, visiblement blessé.  
« Rien à voir...Je trouve juste que ça te va mieux que gringalet, c'est tout » siffla Castiel en tiquant sur la photo. « Merde » en relevant les yeux sur Dean.  
« Quoi ? ».  
« Cette fille » en montrant la photo. « C'est l'infirmière qui m'a mis en contact avec Sullivan...Keylan, je crois » en tâchant de se souvenir du nom sur sa blouse.  
« Ce qui exclut qu'elle soit du mauvais côté de la barrière » nota Garth.  
Dean leva un sourcil interrogatif.  
« Sulllivan voulait vraiment te voir...Il n'a juste pas eu de chance ».  
« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire » fit remarquer Castiel.  
« Si c'est ni lui ni elle le vaisseau...Reste plus que Kathy, non ? ».  
« Comme je te l'ai dit, toute personne en contact avec la statue est susceptible de pouvoir être le relais ».  
« Dès que Sam arrive, on file là-bas...Hors de question de faire dans l'individuel cette fois » en foudroyant Castiel qui ne le regardait pas et s'était remis à fouiller le portefeuille.  
« Je vais chercher la trousse dans la voiture ».  
« Hmmm » grommela Castiel.  
La porte fermée, Garth se tourna vers Castiel.  
« Quoi ?» se sentant observé.  
« Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu en sens le besoin ».  
Castiel releva un regard dubitatif sur son interlocuteur.  
« Tu me fais quoi là ? ».  
« Rien je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as besoin, je suis là » en lui souriant. « Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis » renforçant son sourire.  
« Arrête de faire cette tête d'abruti, la fouine ou tu vas t'en prendre une » en jetant un dernier regard sur la photo.  
« Y a pas dire...Tu as le chic pour te faire des amis» dans un nouveau sourire.  
« Je trouve aussi » en fermant les yeux.

Grath se leva et ouvrit le bar.  
« Tu veux une bière ? ».  
« T'as rien de plus fort ? ».  
« Non » penché sur le meuble.  
« Va pour une bière ».  
Garth lui en tendit une.  
« A notre future amitié » en tendant sa bouteille.  
« Pardon ? » en buvant une gorgée.  
« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant...Ne fut-ce que pour me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la mise» la voix douce.  
Castiel, sans dire un mot, leva sa bouteille que Garth vint heurter tout sourire.  
« Toi DemonCass, je t'aime déjà, on va bien s'entendre, je le sens bien» en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Dean entra et tomba le visage pétrifié de Castiel devant le sourire affiché de Garth.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Sam avait tout expliqué à Ballard et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu craindre, elle sembla accorder de la valeur à ses dires tout en émettant quelques doutes dont celui d'une déesse possédant une statue. Elle promit d'investiguer sur Kathy Sullivan...Sam la quitta directement après le coup de fil de Dean.  
Liliana n'avait pas arrêté de prier Dieu de la sauver...Elle demandait pardon à Ixtab...Pardon à tous ceux qui n'étaient plus...Elle maudissait Andrew et maudissait ce fichu voyage en Honduras qui avait ruiné sa vie.  
Elle en était à geindre sur elle-même depuis quelques minutes devant son plateau repas à peine entamé quand elle entendit une voix féminine...  
" Mulla ".  
Elle se leva brusquement paniquée et se rua sur la porte qui refusa de s'ouvrir...Elle y frappa de toutes ses forces.  
Le policier de garde, intrigué tenta de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci refusa de céder.  
« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? » en frappant à son tour sur la porte.  
« Inspecteur Ballard » hurla le jeune homme.  
Il essaya bien de défoncer la porte mais rien n'y fit.  
« Continuez » lança Ballard en courant vers la salle annexe...Elle resta figée derrière le miroir sans tain.  
Liliana était face à elle et semblait étouffer...Elle frappait désespérément sur la vitre.  
Tout à coup, une bague noire flotta à sa droite et vint se figer dans sa joue, la faisant hurler de douleur...  
Ballard s'empara de l'extincteur pour briser le miroir quand la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire se brisa sur ses gonds.  
Elle entendit alors clairement la voix d'une femme.  
" Jamuy  ".  
Liliana s'effondra au sol.

Ballard se tenait devant le corps sans vie et se pencha pour vérifier sa plaie au visage.  
Elle voulut en retirer l'anneau mais celui-ci était figé dans la chair.  
« Appelez le médecin légiste...TOUT DE SUITE » craignant de voir disparaître l'anneau.  
Ce que lui avait raconté Sam prit tout à coup tout son sens...Il fallait retrouver Sullivan...Elle était la clef de toute cette histoire...

Dans la ville voisine...  
Une porte se referma sur un étrange couinement...

 

Fin chapitre IV


	9. L'anneau noir 5eme et dernière partie

Quand Sam entra dans la chambre, Dean se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, fixant son téléphone.  
« Liliana est morte » en levant le regard vers son cadet.  
« Je sais...Ballard vient juste de me contacter » en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
« Je lui ai donné l'adresse de Sullivan mais je pense que ça nous mènera à rien...Kathy a dû déjà quitter les lieux » continua Dean.  
« Une idée d'où elle pourrait se trouver ? » en jetant un œil sur Castiel qui portait une chemise noire appartenant à son frère et qui enfilait à présent son trench.  
« Je pencherais pour Keylan » marmonna-t-il en grimaçant.  
« Ca va mec ? » s'inquiéta Sam, yeux sur Castiel.  
« Oui » en réajustant le col de son imper. « Keylan ? » en relevant un sourcil.  
« Elle » Garth s'approcha et tendit la photo à Sam.  
« C'est l'infirmière qui m'a mise en contact avec Sullivan...Elle a bien caché son jeu » en sourit Castiel.  
« C'est qui ? Son amie ? ».  
« Ca ou une collègue...J'ai demandé à Ballard de nous trouver son adresse » balança Dean, en s'appuyant sur l'appui de fenêtre.  
« Elle a pas tiqué ? ».  
« Non...Et puis l'enquête veut d'abord qu'elle se rende chez Gwending...Du coup, ça nous laisse de la marge, j'aimerais ne pas la mêler à tout ça » en fixant toujours son téléphone.  
« C'est un peu tard » nota Sam.  
« Je sais mais... » le vibreur fit trembler sa main.  
« Dean Randall » en décrochant.  
Sam ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond.  
« Merci...Promis, on vous tient au courant ». Il raccrocha en se redressant.  
« J'ai l'adresse...C'est parti » en rangeant son téléphone.

Castiel glissa sa lame dans son trench et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Dean le retint par le bras.  
« Sortez...On vous rejoint » lança-t-il à son frère et Garth.  
Sam l'interrogea du regard.  
« Sam...S'il te plaît ».  
« Ok...On vous attend...Grouillez-vous » en ouvrant la porte et laissant passer Garth qui avait laissé son éternel sourire au vestiaire pour afficher un visage plus fermé.  
La porte se referma sur le silence.  
« Faut qu'on parle ».  
« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment » nota Castiel.  
« Oui...Parce que je te signale que tu as Alastair au cul » s'énerva Dean en pointant la porte du doigt.  
« Et ? C'est pas nouveau que je sache » en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
« Je veux que tu restes ici » murmura Dean, tête baissée.  
« Pardon ? » sans se retourner.  
« Je veux que tu restes ici...Je vais mettre des protections aux portes et fenêtres et quand toute cette histoire sera finie, on va s'occuper d'Alastair mais en attendant bouge pas d'ici ».  
« Pas question » gronda Castiel.  
« On peut pas courir de risque Cass ».  
« Quel risque ? » toujours de dos.  
« Qu'ils nous tombent dessus pendant qu'on s'occupera d'Ixtab...C'est trop dangereux...Imagine-la se liant avec l'un d'eux...Une déesse d'une telle puissance dans les enfers, ce serait ingérable et puis je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Sam ou de Garth ni la tienne, tu comprends ?» presque dans une supplique.  
« Je vois » la voix trop basse.  
« Cass ? » en levant le regard sur son dos légèrement voûté.  
« Ca ira Dean...Je comprends » en attrapant la poignée. « Mais je ne resterais pas enfermer ici...Je vais faire diversion...Parce qu'après tout, ils en ont après vous aussi ».  
« Quoi ? » en s'approchant.  
« Ils pensent m'atteindre en s'attaquant à vous...Je...je vais faire en sorte d'attirer leur attention du moins le temps que tu règles cette histoire avec Ixtab » en ouvrant la porte.  
« Je peux pas te laisser faire ça » en s'appuyant sur la porte pour la refermer de tout son poids.  
« Dean ! » gronda Castiel.  
« Pas question, tu m'entends » en le retournant par l'épaule pour qu'il lui fasse face.  
Castiel le foudroya du regard, ses yeux à présent entièrement noirs.  
« Ne-me-touche-pas » gronda-t-il en lui repoussant le bras.  
« Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça ».  
« Laisse-moi sortir d'ici...Ne m'oblige pas à lever la main sur toi, Dean ».  
« Pourquoi, pour une seule fois dans ta putain de vie, tu veux pas m'écouter ? » hurla ce dernier. « Je veux juste que tu restes en vie...Merde...Est-ce que c'est trop te demander ? ».  
« Je suis un démon Dean...Je suis déjà condamné...Ca fait partie du contrat ».  
« T'es pas qu'un démon, Cass » répliqua aussitôt Dean. « T'es mon ami » presque dans un cri.  
Le regard de Castiel reprit soudainement sa couleur d'origine.  
« Je t'en supplie Cass...Fais-le pour moi...Reste ici...Laisse-nous gérer Ixtab...Laisse-nous t'aider à vaincre Alastair ».  
« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible» dans un sourire teinté de tristesse.  
« Rien n'est impossible...Nous sommes les frères Winchester. Tu es Castiel...Ensemble, on est imbattable » sourire désespéré sur le visage.  
« Dean » en baissant les yeux. « Si je reste ici et qu'il devait vous arriver quelque chose...Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais...Laisse-moi alors juste vous accompagner, si jamais les hommes d'Alastair interviennent, je m'en occuperais ».  
« En te sacrifiant ? Encore ? » siffla Dean.  
« Au moins cette mort-là, je l'aurais choisie...Au moins cette mort-là en vaudra la peine ».  
« Cass » supplia Dean.  
« Vous morts...Que me restera-t-il ? J'ai tout perdu, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste ».  
Dean leva un regard surpris dans celui de Castiel.  
« Je te l'ai dit...Vous êtes ma faiblesse...Vous êtes ma part d'humanité...Si je perdais ça, je.. »  
« Merde Cass ». Dean l'attrapa et le tira vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Ok buddy...Okay...»  
Bras ballants, Castiel ne réagit pas tout de suite.  
« C'est ensemble ou pas du tout » continua Dean en lui tapant dans le dos.  
Castiel remonta l'une de ses mains et lui serra l'épaule.  
« Tu comptes me flanquer un patin? » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.  
« C'que tu peux être con » en le repoussant vivement.  
Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans un mot.  
« Il serait peut-être temps qu'on y aille avant qu'ils ne commencent à se faire des idées » lança Castiel en ouvrant la porte.  
Dean le regarda sortir. Il respira profondément et sourit. Rien décidemment n'était tout noir ou tout blanc, il évoluait dans un monde de grisaille où le bien et le mal souvent se côtoyaient et parfois s'alliaient.

Un monde de compromis et d'alliances improbables...  
Un monde où l'amitié n'avait pas de frontière.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Tous embarquèrent dans l'Impala sauf Castiel qui refusa de laisser sa voiture. Il les suivit à bonne distance et moins de 20 minutes après il se gara derrière Dean face à l'immeuble où habitait Keylan.  
« Je passe par l'arrière avec Cass...Toi passe devant avec Garth...Donnez-nous deux minutes» lança Dean en armant son revolver.  
« Je te signale qu'on a aucun plan...On fait quoi si on se retrouve face au vaisseau ou à la statue ? » répliqua Sam en ouvrant le coffre.  
« Ton professeur t'aurait pas donné un p'tit indice ? » Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui avait sorti sa lame et fixait la façade de l'immeuble, les sourcils froncés.  
« Réunir l'anneau et la statue ».  
« Super » ronchonna Dean, dépité.  
« Vu qu'on a ni l'un ni l'autre, ça va pas nous mener loin ».  
« Je vous signale que la priorité, c'est quand même de sauver Kathy Sullivan » osa timidement Garth.  
« Il a raison » souligna Sam en refermant le coffre, fusil à la main qu'il cacha aussitôt sous sa veste.  
« Espérons qu'elle soit là et qu'elle puisse nous aider parce que sinon on va se retrouver vraiment dans la merde ». Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.  
« Et si Ixtab intervient, on fait quoi ? » lança Castiel en se tournant vers eux.  
« On improvisera...Comme d'habitude » lui répondit Dean dans un clin d'œil.  
« J'adore tes plans foireux » ironisa Castiel.  
« Si t'as mieux, on est tout ouïe » en pointant l'immeuble du doigt.  
« Dites les gars, on cause, on cause et le temps passe » leur signala Garth en commençant à traverser.  
« Garth ». Sam se mit à courir derrière lui.  
« Bon, tu t'amènes DemonCass » Dean lui tapa le bras et traversa à son tour.  
« Demon quoi ? » le fustigea Castiel mais déjà Dean se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face.

 

Sam leur indiqua depuis le hall que Keylan habitait au troisième, appartement 5, Dean entraîna Castiel à sa suite jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il fixa les escaliers de secours un court moment, soupira et s'élança dans ceux-ci en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
Pendant ce temps, Sam et Garth grimpèren les escaliers, l'ascenseur se trouvant à l'arrêt au septième étage.« On ira plus vite à pied » avait lancé Sam en poussant la porte à sa droite.

Dean pesta devant la grille qui empêchait l'accès aux fenêtres arrière.  
« Laisse » Castiel coinça sa lame entre la serrure et le chambranle d'acier et d'une poussée sèche, il brisa le pêne. Il tira doucement la grille mais ne put l'empêcher de grincer. Il avança d'un pas et se retrouva face aux fenêtres.  
« C'est laquelle ? » se tournant vers Dean.  
« D'après ce que m'a dit Sam...Ca devrait être celle-là » en pointant la deuxième à droite.  
« Fais gaffe à pas te faire repérer » lui murmura Dean, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Castiel. « Susceptible avec ça » marmonnant en souriant.

Ils n'eurent pas de mal à atteindre celle de l'appartement 5. Castiel se pencha pour la lever mais elle resta coincée...Un loquet en bloquait l'ouverture.  
« A mon tour » lui sourit Dean en le repoussant fièrement.  
Castiel s'adossa sur le mur de droite observant les alentours pendant que Dean sortait de sa veste une petite pochette, il fouilla quelques secondes.  
« Tu attends la prochaine Apocalypse ? » s'impatienta Castiel.  
« La ferme...Tu me déconcentres » en glissant une fine lamelle pliée sous la fenêtre.  
Castiel le vit grimacer tout en se concentrant.  
« Et voilà le travail » tout fier.  
« Crie plus fort...Le voisin d'en face t'a pas entendu » lui fit remarquer Castiel car sous le feu de l'action Dean avait haussé le ton.  
Il l'entendit ronchonner tandis qu'il se glissait dans la cuisine, Castiel le suivit et referma la fenêtre derrière lui.  
Pendant ce temps Sam et Garth avaient atteint le troisième. Le téléphone qui vibre.  
« Ils sont dans la place » lança Sam tout en sonnant. Aucune réponse...  
« Mademoiselle Keylan ? Vous êtes là ? » en toquant.

Dean suite au coup de sonnette avait entrouvert la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le hall avec à sa droite une vue directe sur le salon. Un bruit de verre cassé sur la droite fit réagir Dean au ¼ de tour, il se rua vers la porte de gauche qui donnait sur une chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il recula d'un pas.  
« MERDE » en balançant la main dans le vide. « Trop tard » en se tournant vers Castiel.  
« Qui est-ce ? » en s'avançant.  
« Keylan » en s'appuyant sur le chambranle.  
« On a raté Kathy ».  
Un nouveau bruit provenant de la cuisine les fit sursauter. Castiel, lame au poing, se rua vers celle-ci tandis que les coups se mirent à tambouriner sur la porte.  
« DEAN » hurla Sam.  
Passant par la fenêtre, Kathy tirée par les cheveux, hurlait.  
« Lâche-moi...Je t'en supplie...Lâche-moi ». Castiel l'attrapa par les hanches et passa la tête pour apercevoir son agresseur qui s'avéra être une femme.  
Le regard bleu m騁allique, l'anneau noir accroch�tel un bijou �sa joue.  
" Mulla  " en reculant et frappant du pied, Castiel au visage.  
Celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise...La femme se mit à psalmodier dans une langue que Castiel reconnut comme étant celle des mayas.  
« Ca marche pas avec moi ma belle » en tirant plus fort sur sa prise.  
« Cass » fit une voix étouffée.  
Il reconnut celle de Dean et se retourna.  
"Yalatah  " ordonna la voix.  
« Dean » hurla Castiel en se tournant, ce dernier semblait chercher en vain sa respiration.  
"Cimbal  " en lui lan軋nt un sourire mauvais.  
Dean finit par s'écrouler au sol, Castiel entendit la porte céder sous les coups de Sam...  
Kathy n'arrêtait pas de hurler et de pleurer en même temps.  
« Dean » cria Sam en se jetant sur son frère dont les lèvres prirent une teinte dangereusement bleue.  
« La statue » hurla Castiel à Kathy en la tirant vers elle. « La statue » il avait à présent les yeux entièrement noirs.  
« Andrew...Andrew » gémit Kathy.  
« Je suis désolé » murmura Castiel en relâchant son étreinte.  
"Mulla  " hurla la femme en tirant Kathy vers elle avec une force hors du commun.  
« Libère-le » lui ordonna Castiel.  
La femme stoppa et le regarda tout en frappant violemment la tête de Kathy contre la grille en fer des escaliers ce qui l'assomma.  
« Je te l'ai rendue...Libère-le » s'apprêtant à sortir pour l'affronter.  
" Xibaa?" en le regardant fixement dans les yeux.  
Elle jeta le corps de Kathy sur son épaule et enjamba la barrière avant de sauter.  
Castiel entendit Dean se mettre à tousser pour reprendre sa respiration. Il se rua vers lui.  
« Dean...Est-ce que ça va ? ».  
« Oh putain » en attrapant le bras de son frère pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. « La vache » en respirant à plein poumon.  
« Kathy ? » s'inquiéta Garth, la mine défaite après être revenu de la salle de bain.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Castiel dont la lèvre fendue par le coup de pied saignait.  
« Ixtab va probablement se rendre chez Andrew, la statue s'y trouve encore ».  
« Tu es sûr ? » lança le souffle court Dean.  
« Kathy a réussi à me le dire avant qu'Ixtab ne saute avec elle dans le vide ».  
« Merde » ronchonna Dean.  
« Et le vaisseau est une femme » conclut Castiel.  
« Une femme ? ».  
« Pourquoi tuer Keylan ? » s'interrogea Garth.  
« Dommages collatéraux...Je vous l'ai dit, elle s'arrêtera pas là » en rangeant sa lame.  
« On y va...il n'y a pas de temps à perdre...Si elle retrouve la statue avant nous, on aura plus aucun moyen de la ramener ».  
« Pourquoi voudrait-elle la statue, elle se mettrait en danger non ? » se demanda Garth en suivant du regard Castiel qui passa par la fenêtre.  
« J'en sais rien, pour la détruire peut-être...On verra sur place » pesta Dean en suivant Castiel.

Des bruits dans le couloir poussèrent Sam et Garth à accélérer le pas.  
Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, et moins de 2 minutes après les voitures partirent en trombe, direction la maison du Docteur Andrew.  
Dean fixa le rétroviseur pour vérifier que Castiel suivait et accéléra. Sam téléphona à Ballard pour lui faire un bref compte-rendu. Il lui demanda de fouiller l'appartement de Kathy et Keylan pour vérifier si rien ne pourrait les mener au site profané.  
Il raccrocha...Il se mordilla la lèvre, yeux rivés sur la route.  
« Merde » pesta Dean en frappant le volant, frustré.  
Castiel effaça d'un geste du pouce, le sang sur sa lèvre. Il posa la main sur sa hanche, la plaie ne guérissait pas...Il grimaça, ce n'était pas normal...  
Cette arme semblait avoir fait plus de dégâts que prévu. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la balle d'un blanc étincelant. Il devait prévenir les siens...Tant dans les Cieux qu'en Enfer...Mais fallait-il encore qu'ils répondent à ses appels...Il avait gardé le silence si longtemps.  
Une pancarte indiqua la ville voisine à moins de 50 km...

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Ils se garèrent en mordant le trottoir, ne prenant pas le temps de fermer les portières, courant droit vers la maison.  
Un grondement provenant du sous- sol leur indiqua qu'Ixtab les avait devancés...  
« Garth...Fouille toutes les pièces...Trouve-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui serait susceptible de pouvoir l'arrêter » lui ordonna Dean.  
« Mais quoi ? » cria dépité ce dernier.  
« On s'en fout Garth...Débrouille-toi, Nom de Dieu » en fonçant droit vers le couloir.  
« Mais j'y connais rien moi » en les voyant tous les trois disparaître de sa vue, pestant d'avoir à peine porté attention à la photo de la statue. Il se tourna vers le premier mur et se mit à observer chacun des objets qu'il croisa tout en serrant ses deux mains sur sa casquette.  
Castiel dévala les escaliers suivi de Dean et de Sam.

Elle était là, debout devant sa stèle, Kathy évanouie à ses pieds. Elle tenait dans sa main l'anneau mais aucune trace de la statue...  
« Putain» Dean stoppa net.  
« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Sam.  
« C'est Huckx, l'ancienne secrétaire du Dr Andrew ».  
Tout à coup la porte se referma sur eux.  
"Catohalcab".  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? » lança Dean en se tournant vers Castiel.  
« J'ai l'air d'un dico » le fustigea ce dernier.  
« Cass » s'énerva Dean.  
" Bient libre"en sortant sa lame.  
Elle se pencha sur Kathy et la souleva brusquement d'une main. Cette dernière sembla sortir de sa torpeur, ces yeux paniqués croisèrent ceux bleus et froids de Huckx.  
« NON » en tentant de s'écarter.  
D'un geste, Ixtab attrapa les cheveux de Kathy et la pencha vers l'arrière. Elle hurlait et se débattait, gênant la déesse. Sam en profita pour se ruer sur elle.  
« Sammy ». Dean pesta et le suivit.

D'un seul regard, elle les projeta contre le mur.  
Castiel s'avança à son tour, lame vers l'avant qu'il fit tourner dans sa main.  
" Xibalba".  
« Comme tu dis ma belle ».  
Elle le foudroya du regard mais rien n'y fit...Tout en ne lâchant pas Kathy, elle vint à l'encontre de Castiel.  
Dean tenta de se relever mais trop groggy par le choc, il retomba aussitôt...Il se tourna vers Sam dont le front était barré d'une plaie ouverte. Il rampa jusqu'à lui, profitant de l'attention d'Ixtab focalisée sur Castiel.  
"Cimil  " en levant la main dans laquelle apparut l'anneau noir.  
« Désolé ma belle...Mais je suis déjà mort » en lui souriant, tout en prenant une position défensive.  
Elle regarda incrédule l'anneau flotter au-dessus de sa main refusant de lui obéir.  
« Une chance » marmonna Castiel en se ruant vers elle.  
Il roula au sol et se releva en tournant sur lui-même. Mais au lieu de la poignarder, il fit glisser sa lame dans l'anneau et projeta celle-ci sur la stèle représentant Ix-Chel.  
De rage, Ixtab le frappa à hauteur d'épaule, un craquement sourd se fit entendre et Castiel s'affala sur ses genoux en grognant.

« CASS » hurla Dean en sortant son arme...Il visa la tête de la démone mais au dernier moment, il lui tira dans la rotule gauche. Ixtab perdit l'équilibre et lâcha Kathy qui se rua vers lui.  
« Restez derrière moi » en la protégeant de son corps, un genou à terre et l'autre jambe en appui. Pas assez solide encore pour se tenir sur ses deux pieds.  
Ixtab se redressa d'un bond et furieuse se rua vers eux. Ce fut alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que Garth entra en dressant la statue devant elle.  
« Retour au bercail ma belle » la voix tremblante.  
" MA  " hurla Ixtab en levant la main. Garth sentit ses poumons se compresser dans sa poitrine mais ne l稍ha pas la statue.  
Castiel pendant ce temps, s'appuya contre la stèle de Ix-chel et d'un geste en détacha sa lame, aussitôt l'anneau disparut pour réapparaître entre les mains de la statue en or.  
" Maunchac  " ragea Ixtab en serrant la main. Garth sans souffle finit par lacher la statue qui tomba �ses pieds.

Dean profita de l'inattention de la déesse pour tirer...La balle ricocha et manqua toucher Castiel qui se mit à jurer en tenant son bras à l'épaule cassée.  
« Désolé » en tirant une seconde fois avant qu'Ixtab n'ait pu s'emparer de la statue. Celle-ci frappée par la balle glissa sur plusieurs centimètres ce qui permit à Castiel de s'en saisir.  
« Retour à la maison ma mignonne » en tendant la statue vers Ixtab.  
" MAAAAAAAA  ".  
Les yeux de Huckx se révulsèrent et l'ombre d'une vieille femme tirée par une corde attachée à son cou s'éleva dans un bruit mat pour disparaître dans l'anneau tenu par sa représentation en or.  
Huckx s'effondra, les yeux ouverts sur la mort.  
Castiel dans un dernier effort la replaça entre les deux coupoles de sang à présent séché.  
« On a ...On a peu de ...temps » avant de perdre conscience.  
« CASS ». Dean se releva en titubant et se laissa tomber à ses côtés pendant que Kathy qui avait arrêté de pleurer et semblait avoir repris ses esprits, s'occupait de Sam.  
« Et moi alors ? » gémit Garth. « Personne ne se jette à mes pieds pour me sauver ? Je vous signale que c'est moi qui ait découvert la statue hein ? » la mine dépitée, la casquette de travers.  
« Comment ? » l'interrogea Dean tout en relevant Castiel en position assise.  
« Le meilleur moyen de dissimuler un objet que vous voulez cacher est de le mettre bien en évidence » en replaçant correctement sa casquette, assez fier de lui.  
Tous les regards étaient tournés à présent vers lui.  
« Elle était posée entre deux statues plaquée or près de la cheminée ».  
« Comment ne l'a-t-elle pas sentie ? Trouvée ? » lança d'une voix hésitante Sam en portant la main à son front.  
Garth haussa les épaules.  
« Kathy » Dean se tourna vers elle.  
« Oui ? » la voix tremblante et les traits tirés.  
« On a besoin que vous nous disiez où vous avez trouvé cette relique ? Elle doit retrouver sa place avant qu'elle ne reprenne des forces ».  
« Elle...Andrew a sacrifié...l'a sacrifié » en se remettant à pleurer en fixant le corps sans vie de Huckx.  
« Pardon ? » Dean croisa le regard de son frère.  
« Elle...Elle faisait partie du groupe...Elle s'occupait des archives et des photos ». Dean comprit que le futur vaisseau était en fait celle qui avait fait la fameuse photo de groupe.  
« ...Andrew et elle étaient amants...Quand...Ce soir-là...Oh mon dieu » continua Kathy, en enfuyant son visage entre ses mains. « Il a mis du sang de poulet dans les coupoles et puis il l'a invoqué et ...Et il lui a offert Huckx en gage de fidélité...C'était...C'était horrible...Tous ces cris, tout ce sang et puis plus rien... »  
Elle tomba assise.  
« Huckx...Elle nous a regardé et a souri...et on a su...On a fui mais c'était trop tard...Andrew nous a ordonné de rester, il nous montrait la statue...Il délirait...Il riait comme un possédé...le lendemain, on a appris pour sa mort et...puis pour les autres...Jason... ». Elle essuya ses larmes.  
« Kathy ? » l'interrompit doucement Sam.  
« Vous pourriez nous indiquer sur une carte l'emplacement du site ? ».  
« Oui...Je m'en souviens parfaitement...C'est comme si il était inscrit en moi...Oh Seigneur, pardonnez-moi » en levant les yeux sur le plafond.  
« C'est un peu tard pour ça » Castiel émergea lentement de sa torpeur.  
« Cass Putain...Tu m'as foutu les jetons mec » en lui souriant.  
« Aide-moi à me relever ».  
« Ca va aller ? ».  
Il grommela comme toute réponse.  
Une fois debout, il s'avança vers le mur, s'y adossa et appela Dean du regard.  
« Quoi ? ».  
« Pousse-moi ».  
« Hein ? Quoi ? » en reculant.  
« Pousse-moi le plus fort possible...en appuyant sur mon épaule droite ».  
« T'es dingue...Tu te prends pour qui ? Martin Riggs ? ».  
Castiel tiqua, ne comprenant pas la référence.  
« Pas question » fit Dean, en croisant les bras.  
Une ombre le dépassa en se jetant sur Castiel qui hurla.  
« BORDEL DE MERDE » en suffoquant, Garth écrasé sur son torse.  
« Barre-toi de là, la fouine » le menaça Castiel, le regard noir.  
« Tu es vraiment le mec le plus ingrat que je connaisse » se désola ce dernier.  
« Je vais t'en foutre de l'ingrat » en le repoussant dans les bras de Dean qui le repoussa à son tour.  
« Cass ? » s'inquiéta Dean.  
« Ca va...Foutez-moi la paix...Occupe-toi de ton frère et toi, la fouine, va nous chercher une carte du Honduras...Fais honneur à ton surnom » en grimaçant, regard noir.  
Il aperçut alors le regard pétrifié de Kathy dans le sien.  
« Quelque chose vous gêne » en réajustant son col.  
Elle regarda tour à tour Sam et Dean.  
« Et encore, vous l'avez là en version bonne humeur » lui signifia Dean.  
Castiel porta la main à son flanc qui avait recommencé à saigner. Il fronça les sourcils.  
« Eh Buddy » fit, inquiet, Dean en s'approchant.  
« C'est pas normal » en regardant sa main rougie.  
« Tu devrais déjà être guéri, c'est ça ? » en se mordant la lèvre.  
« Oui » en essuyant sa main sur son pantalon.  
Garth réapparut tout sourire en dressant une carte au-dessus de sa tête.  
« Pose ça là » lui ordonna Castiel qui avait retrouvé son regard bleu.  
« Un petit s'il vous plaît ne serait pas de refus ».  
« Garth » hurlèrent en écho Dean et Castiel.  
Sam prit la carte et l'étala sur le sol.  
« Kathy » en l'invitant du regard.  
Elle se pencha un long moment et pointa son doigt en pleine zone de forêt.  
« Vous êtes sûre ? ».  
« J'aimerais l'avoir oublié, je vous l'jure » en se relevant.  
« Bien » lança Castiel en se dirigeant vers l'autel.  
« Tu comptes quand même pas y aller dans ton état ? ».  
« J'en aurais pour moins d'une heure aller-retour ».  
« Pas question » en le relevant de force quand il se pencha pour prendre la statue.  
« Tu peux pas passer par les Enfers...Tu vas y laisser toutes tes plumes ».  
Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire.  
Dean ferma les yeux de rage devant sa maladresse mais surtout devant cette évidence, c'était le seul moyen. Ixtab pouvait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.  
« Et si elle reprend vie durant ta petite balade ? ».  
« Ca n'arrivera pas ».  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » s'époumona Dean.  
« Plus longtemps j'attends et plus ça sera risqué...Dean, s'il te plaît » en le repoussant.  
Il prit la statue et quand il se releva, il le vit sortir de la pièce sans un regard vers l'arrière.  
« Je m'en occupe...Fais attention à toi, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise » lança Garth.  
« Casse-toi » répliqua Castiel en lui souriant.  
Il lui répondit d'un sourire franc.  
« Au fond, t'es un chic DemonCass » en sortant.  
Castiel s'approcha de la carte et sembla la mémoriser.  
« Je... » commença Sam, la tête baissée sous le regard hagard de Kathy.  
« Sors d'ici Sammy » d'une voix douce mais intransigeante.  
« Reviens ».  
« C'est bien mon intention » en prenant sa lame d'une main et la statue de l'autre. « Sors maintenant ».  
Ils ne dirent plus rien...Kathy le suivit mais ne détacha pas son regard du démon qui fixait à présent le sol.  
A peine la porte fermée, Castiel disparut.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean était appuyé contre le capot de l'Impala quand Garth le rejoignit, il lui tendit une bière qu'il accepta.  
« J'ai rien trouvé de plus fort, désolé » en se mettant à ses côtés.  
« Merci» le regard fixé droit devant.  
« Il va revenir » en s'appuyant sur le capot tout en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.  
Dean ne répondit pas et but une gorgée pour évacuer la boule qui lui serrait la gorge.  
« Qui aurait pu croire qu'un Winchester deviendrait pote avec un démon » sourit Garth, sans jugement.  
« Personne...Et certainement pas moi » un sourire dans la voix. « Mais il est différent » continua-t-il, le regard lointain.  
« J'ai cru le comprendre...même si il faut avouer quand même qu'il a un sale foutu caractère» en relevant sa casquette.  
« C'est Cass » en buvant une nouvelle rasade.  
« Comme quoi il y a du bon partout même dans le mauvais ».  
« Garth l'éternel optimiste ». Cette fois Dean le gratifia d'un vrai sourire.  
« Après tout ce qu'il a traversé, je me dis que si il est toujours vivant, c'est que quelqu'un doit tenir à lui, non ? » se demanda Garth.  
« Tu crois ça ? » moqueur.  
« Quelqu'un veille sur toi et ton frère, ça, c'est un fait même si tu refuses de l'admettre...Et ce démon...C'est peut-être un peu votre ange gardien ».  
« Un peu noir l'ange hum » en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
« Peu importe la forme qu'un ange a pris...il n'en reste pas moins ce qu'il fut ».  
« Si tu le dis...Moi, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il revienne en un seul morceau...Je me fous du reste...Je me fous de l'ange ou du démon...Seul Cass compte ».  
« Je sais ».  
« Ca fait combien de temps ? » en vidant sa bière.  
« Presque deux heures » en regardant sa montre tout en perdant son sourire.  
« Une heure maxi » murmura Dean en se relevant.  
Il fit sauter la bouteille vide dans sa main et rentra le pas lourd.  
Garth fixa le ciel.  
« Qui que vous soyez ? Je vous en supplie...».  
Il rentra à son tour.

Kathy avait soigné Sam avant de s'effondrer dans un des divans et de s'y endormir. Celui-ci observait les deux statues en or plaqué qui avaient cerné celle d'Ixtab.  
« Sammy ? » lança Dean en posant sa bouteille vide sur un des meubles.  
« C'est Ix-chel et là, Itzamna, le Dieu soleil...Je me rappelle en avoir vu des représentations lors de mes recherches...Ils sont plus puissants qu'Ixtab, cela pourrait expliquer la raison pour laquelle Andrew l'avait mise là ».  
« Mouais » marmonna Dean. « Honnêtement, c'est le dernier de mes soucis ».  
« Je sais ».  
« Ca commence à faire long » en regardant sa montre.  
« Le temps ne défile pas de la même manière là-bas ».  
« Je suis au courant merci, Sammy ».  
« Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger et téléphoner à Ballard pour la tenir au courant ».  
Dean lui répondit d'un vague geste de la main.  
« Je t'accompagne Sam ». Garth s'empressa de le devancer.  
« Essaye de te reposer » en regardant son frère qui jouait avec une petite flûte en bois.  
Sam et Garth partis, Dean finit par s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, il jeta un œil vers Kathy et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le sommeil l'emporta.

Il se réveilla brusquement en se sentant observé.  
« Hello Dean ».  
Castiel appuyé contre une petite table en bois, le fixait, tête penchée sur le côté.  
« Cass...Cass, c'est bien toi » en saisissant les accoudoirs.  
« Il semblerait oui » en se regardant.  
« OH Putain » il se rua sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
« Tu commences à m'embrasser un peu trop souvent, ça devient gênant » se moqua Castiel.  
« La ferme ».  
Cette fois-ci, Castiel répondit à son étreinte.  
« T'en as mis du temps » en s'écartant.  
« Après avoir rendu la statue à ses terres sacrées, le chemin de retour ne s'est pas passé très bien...Enfin disons que ce fut plus compliqué qu'à l'aller » en souriant.  
« Alastair ? » s'inquiéta Dean.  
« Oui mais j'ai eu une aide inattendue ».  
« Meg ? » en fronçant les sourcils.  
Castiel dodelina négativement de la tête.  
« Samaël n'a jamais disparu mais il gouverne plusieurs niveaux à présent...comme quoi sur terre comme en Enfer les rumeurs vont bon train...En tous les cas, ça m'a permis de le mettre en garde contre Crowley ».  
« Crowley ? ».  
« L'ingénieux petit démon des croisements qui a transformé les épées célestes en balles à toute épreuve...Samaël en parlera à Inias ».  
« Inias ? Mais c'est un ange lui, non ? ».  
« Il semblerait que Gabriel ait signé un pacte de non-agression avec certains rois des enfers dont Samaël ».  
« Tu te fous de moi ? » les yeux écarquillés, entre amusement et consternation.  
« Non...Mais tout cela ne m'intéresse plus...Je ne suis plus un ange et plus vraiment un démon, tout ça n'est plus de mon ressort ».  
« Humain ? » osa Dean.  
« Plutôt crevé » sursauta outré Castiel.  
Dean se mit à rire en lui tapant sur l'épaule.  
« Ne change jamais ».

Sam arriva à ce moment-là, vivres dans les mains.  
« Tu es là » hurla Garth en lui sautant au cou. « Je l'avais dit à Dean...Tu es béni des Dieux ».  
Castiel raide comme un piquet subit l'assaut de Garth sans broncher.  
« La fouine...Dégage » gronda Castiel devant la longueur du câlin forcé.  
« On va faire une équipe d'enfer tous les quatre » tout sourire en s'éloignant.  
« Ca sera sans moi » lança Castiel.  
« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Garth.  
« Parce que tu me soules la fouine...Tu causes plus qu'un inquisiteur accroché au chevalet ».  
« Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa tu sais » le poursuivant de ses assiduités, devant les regards attendris et amusés de Dean et Sam.  
Huit hommes observaient la maison depuis plusieurs minutes. Le regard noir, ils avaient attendu que Sam et Garth reviennent avant de se décider à agir. Ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

« Salut les gars » lança une voix enjouée.  
Le démon le plus âgé se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un homme, T-shirt en V et tout sourire...A ses côtés, un plus jeune et plus apprêté.  
« Qu'en dis-tu Inias...Deux contre huit, ça te paraît assez loyal ? ».  
« Tout à fait...A toi l'honneur Balty ».  
« Merci » en posant ses deux mains sur le crâne du vieux démon et du plus jeune à ses côtés.  
Castiel sentit leur énergie et sortit immédiatement devant un Garth persuadé d'avoir poussé le bouchon trop loin.  
« Cass » lança Dean en le suivant par la fenêtre pour apercevoir deux hommes sur le trottoir d'en face, debout devant plusieurs corps étendus au sol.

Castiel eut juste le temps de voir Balty lever le regard vers lui pour le gratifier d'un sourire. Un vrai sourire, celui d'un frère pour un autre.  
Lui et Inias disparurent aussitôt, les anges n'étaient plus censés apparaître sur terre mais après tout, les règles étaient faites pour être enfreintes...Ils avaient une dette envers Castiel, une dette d'honneur mais aussi une dette de cœur.  
Castiel, mains dans les poches, resta dehors quelques minutes et personne n'eut idée d'aller le déranger.  
Il avait encore des alliés au Paradis et encore des alliés en Enfer...Son parcours et ses choix ne furent donc pas que des erreurs...

Un vague sourire, il fit demi-tour vers la maison et croisa le regard de Dean, appuyé contre la fenêtre, bière à la main qui le salua du goulot, Castiel lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.  
Il avait encore des alliés sur terre...  
Mieux des amis...  
Et ça valait bien tous les sacrifices du monde...Même si cela impliquait de devoir supporter les babillages permanent de Garth...

Fin.


	10. Chasse aux fantômes

" Putain, Cass...T'as triché" hurla Dean en se retournant vers lui.  
" C'est pathétique d'être à ce point aussi mauvais perdant" dodelina en soupirant Castiel tout en reprenant calmement les cartes que chaque joueur lui glissait en retour.  
" Je ne suis pas mauvais perdant" se renfrognant.  
" Dean a absolument raison" nota Garth, en faisant de petits tas de ses jetons. "Il n'est pas mauvais perdant, juste mauvais joueur, c'est pas pareil" en prenant Castiel en aparté.  
" C'est joué sur les mots" lui signifia ce dernier en mélangeant les cartes.  
" Quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule, on pourra peut-être reprendre la partie" rageur en prenant sa bière.  
" Tu remarqueras que quand il est dans ses torts, il se livre avec excès à la pratique de la boisson" en fixant tout sourire son dernier petit tas.  
" Il doit l'être souvent alors" grommela Bobby.  
" Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi...Sam, bordel, dis quelque chose...Défends-moi quoi !"en l'invectivant, balançant les bras vers lui.  
" Je vais pas me mettre à dos un démon et deux chasseurs pour défendre une cause perdue". Il leva le regard vers Dean. "Tu es et tu as toujours été mauvais perdant".  
" Traître" en vidant sa bouteille et la reposant bruyamment sur la table.

 

" Ca fait combien de temps là ?" finit par demander Garth en se tournant vers Bobby.  
" 4 heures et 15 minutes" lui répondit ce dernier en regardant sa montre.  
" Putain...Tu vas voir qu'il va rester terrer dans son coin et qu'on se sera fait chier ici pour que dalle" ragea Dean en croisant les bras.  
" Je me fais pas chier moi" sourit Garth, les yeux brillants sur ses jetons.  
" J'en doute pas une seconde...Lucky one "fit Dean en grimaçant.  
" Ca n'a rien à voir avec la chance...Tout est une question d'analyse " lança, vexé, Garth en repoussant sa visière.  
" C'est ça oui...On t'croit sur parole Patrick Jane " en se pinçant l'arête du nez.  
" Patrick Jane ?" tiqua Castiel.  
" T'occupes...Distribue...Ca passait pas sur télé-Bélial" lança Dean dans un sourire moqueur.  
" Tu me déçois » répliqua Castiel, visage impassible." Tu m'avais habitué à de meilleures reparties".  
" Tu sais quoi Cass" s'énerva Dean.  
" Quoi, Dean" imperturbable.  
" Va au diable" en se renfonçant dans sa chaise.  
" Merci, mais j'en reviens" en se mettant à distribuer les cartes.  
" CA...C'est ce qu'on appelle de la repartie " lança Garth en prenant les siennes.  
" Ta gueule Garth" lancèrent en écho, Dean, Sam et Bobby.  
" Vous savez quoi, vous n'êtes vraiment pas d'agréable compagnie". Il se tourna vers Castiel." DemonCass est vachement plus sympa" en lui tapotant le bras tout sourire.  
Ce dernier le foudroya du regard en passant de sa main à ce même sourire soudain figé.  
" Ah ouais vachement" souligna en riant Dean.  
" Bon si on jouait hein" relança Garth, mal à l'aise. "La prochaine fois rappelez-moi d'amener Monsieur Fizzles...Au moins lui, il est sympa".  
Castiel se tourna vers Dean.  
" Une chaussette qui parle" lui répondit ce dernier en moulinant l'index sur sa tempe.  
" Je t'ai vu Dean" marmonna Garth en relevant les yeux de sous sa visière.  
" Je me cachais pas...Garth" sur le même ton que celui-ci.  
" Parfois j'en viens à me dire que l'enfer, c'était le paradis" soupira Castiel en distribuant les dernières cartes.  
" Quand on voit ce qu'est le paradis, permets-moi de te di... " Dean fut interrompu par le EMF qui se mit à hurler.  
" Enfin !" fit soulagé Bobby en se levant. " Vous allez finir par me rendre chèvre avec vos éternelles disputes d'apothicaire, et réussir là où tous les monstres que j'ai combattu ont toujours échoué avant vous". Quatre paires d'yeux ronds le fixèrent. "Me tuer...Bande d'abrutis" en se dirigeant vers la porte en bougonnant. " Comme si j'avais pas assez de ses deux-là, il a fallu qu'on me foute dans les pattes, deux autres idjits tout aussi frappés...Tu parles d'une équipe" en ouvrant la porte.  
" En même temps...Avoue que tu t'emmerderais grave sans nous hein" le poursuivit Dean en attrapant son fusil posé sur son sac de toile à l'entrée. " Debout les mecs" se tournant vers la table, les incitant à le suivre.

" A-t-on vraiment besoin d'être autant pour éliminer un misérable fantôme perdu dans un motel pourri et abandonné au milieu de nulle part ?" balança, sur un ton désinvolte, Castiel en retournant les cartes de Dean.  
" Je te signale qu'il y a eu 3 morts suspectes ces derniers jours...Alors mieux vaut être de trop que pas assez...Maintenant debout et arrête de tricher bordel" s'énerva Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.  
" Il devient aussi chiant que son frangin" souffla Castiel en se levant. " Debout la fouine, tes jetons en plastique vont pas s'envoler".  
" Merde...Pour une fois que je pouvais mettre en pratique mes cours de psychologie en micro-expression" en se levant devant l'air dubitatif de Castiel.  
" T'es sûr que ça va ?".  
" Pourquoi tu me po ..." en se tournant vers lui mais à son regard légèrement voilé d'ironie, Garth comprit qu'il parlait de ses facultés mentales.  
" J'ai toute ma tête, je te rassure" en retroussant fièrement le nez.  
" Dis le mec qui parle à une chaussette et qui suit des cours de micro-expression" claqua, avec sarcasme, Castiel.  
" Tu sais, parfois je regrette de t'avoir sauvé la vie" d'une voix dépitée, en s'éloignant.  
" Tu m'as pas sauvé la vie" pesta Castiel en le suivant.  
" Dis le mec qui pissait le sang prisonnier dans son cercle magique" répliqua joyeusement Garth.  
" Un jour la fouine" menaça Castiel en le poussant contre le mur pour le dépasser.  
" Des promesses...Rien que des promesses" chuchota Garth en souriant. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le démon lever les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

" Merci d'avoir eu l'amabilité de bien vouloir nous rejoindre" balança en murmurant Dean à Castiel et Garth.  
" Alors !" lança Castiel ignorant la remarque de Dean.  
" Il n'est pas ordinaire notre fantôme" fit Bobby agenouillé près de la fenêtre aux carreaux brisés.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par- pas ordinaire- ?" l'interrogea Sam en baissant son revolver et fixant le sol.  
" Il choisit ses proies...On est pas ici par hasard" en se relevant et indiquant le sol.  
" WINCHESTER" brûlé sur le plancher.  
" Merde" baragouina Dean en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
" Lequel ? C'est pas au pluriel" nota, innocemment, Garth.  
" T'es con ou tu le fais exprès" lui lança Dean en le foudroyant du regard.  
" Vous devriez faire un concours tous les deux" en passant de Castiel à Dean, tout en se baissant sur la marque. Il en toucha les lettres.  
Il releva l'index et le pointa vers les 4 autres.  
" C'est de la cendre".  
" De la cendre ?" tiqua Dean. " Quel type de cendre ?".  
" De celle qu'on trouve dans les cheminées et pas dans les cendriers".  
" Ahahah...Très drôle" fit Dean avec une moue exaspérée.

" Sam...Tu sais quoi des 3 autres victimes ?" le questionna Castiel appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les bras croisés.  
" Bah la première a été retrouvée pendue à la porte d'entrée...Seulement le médecin légiste a confirmé que ce n'était pas un suicide".  
" Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait dire ça ?" continua Dean.  
" Le mec avait la tête retournée" en faisant pivoter sa main comme pour tourner une ampoule.  
" Ah merde" grimaça Dean en se frottant par automatisme le cou.  
" Et les deux autres ?" relança Castiel, la voix neutre.  
" Même topo...Présenté comme un suicide mais n'en étant pas un...Le deuxième avait la gorge tranchée jusqu'à la colonne, ce qui est techniquement impossible pour tout homme normalement constitué -".  
" De plus en plus frais" fit Dean avec un frisson dégoûté.  
" Le troisième... Il s'est tellement ouvert les veines qu'il en a coupé ses poignets".  
" Coupé ? Coupé ?" insista Dean les yeux écarquillés.  
" Tranché" confirma Sam en imitant le geste sur ses propres poignets.  
" Vous êtes sûrs que c'est un fantôme qu'on recherche ?" s'inquiéta Garth.  
" En tous les cas vu l'EMF, ça doit être un truc du genre".  
" Truc du genre...T'as plus précis ?" lança Castiel.  
" Genre quoi...La couleur de ses yeux ?" grinça Dean.  
" Ca suffit" coupa net Bobby. "Je vous signale que vous êtes les prochaines cibles" en pointant la marque.  
" Avaient-ils des antécédents ?" demanda Castiel en quittant sa fenêtre.  
" Euh de quel type ?" lui répondit Sam en levant les sourcils.  
" Avaient-ils déjà tenté de se suicider auparavant ? " en fixant du coin de l'œil Dean qui se mit à éviter son regard.  
" Je vais vérifier sur mon ordi mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait une connexion dans ce trou paumé".  
" Il y a un diner pas loin...Je l'ai vu quand on est passé sur la route" signala Garth.  
" Si je capte pas, on ira jusque-là".  
" Faudrait penser à trouver de quoi crécher aussi hein" lança Dean " et à manger surtout" continua-t-il, l'air penaud.  
" Ces têtes dévissées et ces poignets tranchés...Moi, ça m'a coupé l'appétit" bredouilla Garth.  
" Dean" lança Castiel en s'approchant de lui.  
" Non" le stoppant net du regard.  
" Toi et moi on sait après qui ce fantôme, ou je ne sais quoi, en a".  
" On n'en sait rien du tout...Attendons de voir ce que Sammy trouvera et puis j'ai pas essayé de me suicider, je te signale".  
" Vraiment?" d'une voix sévère.  
" Je te le jure Cass...Sur la tête de Sammy...J'ai fait ça pour le sauver pas pour mourir. Qui aurait envie de pourrir en enfer ?" en faisant attention à ne pas être entendu.  
" Je crains que ce fantôme ne pense pas pareil" le visage fermé.  
" A nous de lui prouver qu'il est dans l'erreur et d'ensuite l'éliminer vite fait, bien fait avant qu'il continue à nous couper en rondelle tous les borderlines du coin".  
" Bien" finit par opiner Castiel après quelques secondes.  
" Si on vous dérange...Faut le dire...Y a quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir et dont vous auriez oublié de nous mettre au courant" ronchonna Bobby.  
" Nop" sourit Dean sans fixer le vieux chasseur.  
" Mon cul" ragea ce dernier en les écartant pour sortir. " Vous avez intérêt à cracher le morceau avant qu'on ne..." à nouveau l'EMF se mit à hurler.  
Par reflexe, Castiel se mit devant Dean qui soupira exaspéré en le repoussant.  
" C'est un fantôme du con...Il passerait à travers toi comme dans du beurre et je te dis que c'est pas moi" en pointant la marque au sol.  
" Où est Sam ?" s'inquiéta soudain Castiel.  
" Il est partir cherch... OH PUTAIN...SAMMY" hurla Dean refilant l'EMF à Bobby en sortant.

 

Il se mit à courir jusqu'au palier et là, se battant avec une étrange aura blanche... Sam.  
" Sammy" levant son fusil " BAISSE-TOI" en tirant automatiquement. Dans un cri aigu, l'être disparut, laissant un Sam à moitié évanoui sur le sol.  
Dean dévala l'escalier et se jeta à ses genoux. Lui prenant le visage à deux mains, il l'obligea le regarder.  
" Ca va ?" devant les traits pâles et effrayés de son cadet.  
" C'était elle...C'était elle" bredouilla ce dernier.  
" C'était qui Sammy ?" en tentant de garder son calme.  
" C'était elle" les larmes aux yeux.  
" Putain Sammy qui ça?".  
" Jessica" fit une voix rauque. " N'est-ce pas Sam ?" en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.  
" Pourquoi ?" en essuyant ses larmes en se tournant vers Castiel.  
" Tu le sais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler mais je pense que tu devrais les en informer" en posant la main sur son épaule.  
" T'es au courant d'un truc pas net et t'as pas pensé nous le dire...Tu as préféré croire que ce soit moi qui ait voulu me foutre en l'air et t'as pas pensé nous dire que tu savais pour Sammy" ragea Dean faisant face à Castiel.  
" Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton...Je ne suis ni ton larbin ni un de tes potes de beuverie" claqua-t-il en se relevant.  
" Tu savais" répéta Dean.  
" Tu es son frère...Tu aurais dû savoir aussi...Tu aurais dû le voir...Ne me blâme pas pour en avoir été aveugle" en s'éloignant pour sortir du hall.  
Garth sourit mal à l'aise et le suivit d'un pas rapide.  
Bobby descendit les dernières marches.  
" Ca va gamin ?" en posant la main sur l'épaule de Sam.  
" Ca ira Bobby" en essuyant ses dernières larmes.  
" Je vais vous laisser" en posant l'EMF à leur côté. " Je pense que vous avez à parler tous les deux" en rejoignant les deux autres. Il se tourna vers Dean.  
" Tous les deux" insista Bobby. Dean fronça les sourcils.  
" Tu me feras pas croire que ce fichu démon qui t'est accroché aux baskets comme une sangsue n'a pas eu de raison de douter de toi".  
" Doute est son second prénom, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié...Et sur ce coup-là, il s'est planté royal...Basta".  
" Permets-moi d'avoir des doutes de mon côté ...C'est AUSSI mon second prénom, je te signale".  
" Je croyais que c'était casse-couille".  
" Te fous pas de ma gueule gamin" lança Bobby en sortant.

 

Dean se tourna alors vers son frère, prenant une position moins inconfortable.  
" Alors ?" doucement.  
" Alors quoi ? J'ai pas besoin de te donner d'explication...Tout le monde semble déjà avoir tout compris".  
" Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?".  
" Parce que tu étais obsédé par papa et persuadé que j'allais bien, que j'allais mieux...Mais c'était pas le cas...Merde, Dean, j'allais me marier avec elle...Elle était la femme de ma vie".  
" Je sais Sammy"e n baissant la tête. "Je sais mais...Mais vouloir mourir" la voix basse.  
" Y a un moment où le poids du chagrin et celui de la culpabilité surtout, sont trop lourds à porter".  
" Et...Et moi, Sammy ?".  
" Toi... " dans un sourire. " Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie" en se relevant difficilement. " Tu étais parti, je ne sais plus sur quelle chasse...Un truc banal...Tu m'as laissé seul au Motel et là, j'ai rêvé d'elle et j'ai craqué...Je suis rentré dans le premier drugstore du coin, j'ai dévalisé le rayon des antidouleurs et de boîtes de médoc en tout genre et acheté deux bouteilles de vodka".  
" Merde" murmura Dean.  
" Tu n'y es pour rien...Personne n'y est pour rien...J'ai mélangé le tout et j'ai avalé ça en me regardant une série débile".  
Il vit Dean étouffer un rire.  
" Je l'ai fait devant Dr Sexy" en souriant las. «"...Pour partir un peu avec toi et c'est ça qui m'a fait comprendre que je devais tenir pour toi".  
" Sammy" en relevant les yeux, humides.  
" J'ai vomi tripes et boyaux pendant près d'une heure...J'ai cru que j'allais recracher mes entrailles avec, puis j'ai appelé un médecin de garde et je lui ai tout expliqué, il m'a aidé".  
" Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais revenu...Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comment Castiel le sait-il?" en pointant la porte.  
" Je pense que c'est à cause du rituel de purification...Il a dû lire certaines choses en moi".  
" Les plus sombres" en lui souriant triste.  
" Oui...Même si en pensant à Jess, je préfère dire que je pense à des moments plus lumineux" en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
" Ce fantôme ?".  
" Je pense qu'il veut terminer le boulot".  
" Donc le pendu, l'égorgé et la main des Adam's ?".  
" On doit parler aux autres...Etre sûr qu'ils n'ont jamais fait de tentative".  
" Sam...On affronte tous les jours des monstres en se foutant de ce qu'on va devenir...On est des tentatives de suicide ambulantes" se mit à rire las Dean en se levant à son tour.

 

Il prit l'EMF.  
" Sam ?".  
" Oui, Dean ?".  
" Ne me cache plus jamais une chose pareille...Jamais".  
" Je te le promets".  
" Bien...Allons rejoindre nos trois suicidaires en herbe".  
" Je vote pour Bobby à cause de Karen".  
" Nop...Ca lui a juste donné envie de se venger pas de se tuer".  
" Garth ?".  
" Comment en s'étranglant avec sa chaussette ?".  
Sam éclata de rire suivi par son frère.  
" Ca nous laisse Cass" nota Sam devant la porte.  
" Ou personne à part toi...Cass est un démon et n'a jamais été humain".  
" Tu crois qu'aucun ange ou démon n'ait jamais eu envie de mettre fin à ses jours ? Certains de ceux que l'on a côtoyé n'étaient pas loin de s'en poser la question".  
" Pas Cass, pas lui" en faisant un dernier pas vers la sortie.  
" Et toi Dean ? " le stoppant dans son élan.  
" J'y ai parfois pensé, c'est vrai, mais je pense que tout le monde le fait un jour ou l'autre" en haussant les épaules. " J'ai jamais eu envie de franchir le pas...Tu sais pourquoi ?" continua-t-il.  
" A cause de moi ?" sourit Sam.  
" En partie...Mais surtout parce que je préfère affronter la mort que de la laisser gagner".  
" Et si je venais à mourir ?" osa Sam.  
" La question ne se pose même pas" en poussant la porte. " Tu mourras jamais".  
Sam expira en dodelinant de la tête, il savait que si il venait à mourir ; Dean survivrait, que sa rage serait pire que tout et qu'il finirait par se faire tuer...C'était au fond, comme une forme de suicide déguisé mais son frère ne l'admettrait jamais. Il était mauvais joueur.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Le petit diner repéré par Garth s'avéra être plutôt bien côté. L'accueil et la nourriture étaient excellents et Sam put se connecter sans problème au réseau Wifi.  
Il pianotait depuis plusieurs minutes sur son clavier en plantant régulièrement sa fourchette dans sa salade sans même y jeter un œil.  
" Je comprendrais jamais comment on peut avaler de la bouffe à lapin" maugréa Dean en mordant dans son hamburger.  
" Tu manges bien des cadavres" nota Castiel en jouant avec sa tasse de café. Sam lui fit un sourire en coin sans quitter l'écran du regard.  
" Des cadavres ?" répéta Dean en fermant les yeux.  
" Il n'a pas tort, théoriquement tu manges un animal mort, donc un cadavre" confirma Garth en savourant sa glace.  
" Ca vous dérangerait pas de me laisser terminer de bouffer à mon aise, vous allez finir par me couper l'appétit" en reposant son hamburger.  
" Tu manges probablement un descendant de Babe" fit Garth en faisant une moue triste.  
" C'est du bœuf pas du porc...Crétin" répliqua aussitôt Dean.  
" Il mange seulement le mari de la Vache qui rit" balança innocemment Bobby.  
" T'es con" se mit à rire l'aîné suivi du rire de Garth et Sam.  
Castiel resta de glace.  
" Mec...faut vraiment qu'on te mette à la page" se désespéra Dean.  
" Ai-je l'air d'en avoir envie? " en buvant son café, stoïque.  
" Putain quel caractère de merde...Moi qui pensais que tu allais t'améliorer au contact des humains" rempila Dean.  
" Lesquels ? Toi ou Bobby ? " levant un œil au-dessus de sa tasse. Cette fois-ci, ce furent Sam et Garth qui rirent en duo.  
" Va te faire foutre" en reprenant son hamburger.  
" J'ai quelque chose" finit par lancer Sam en piquant dans sa salade. " Ce Motel".  
" Il est hanté, c'est ça?" sourit narquois Dean.  
" Dean" en le faisant taire du regard.  
" Pardon, je te laisse continuer pendant que je termine mon morceau de cadavre" en mordant dans son hamburger.  
" Il y a 17 ans, le couple de propriétaire, au bord de la faillite, a décidé de se donner la mort" en leur montrant une photo du couple. Castiel la fixa longuement.  
" Mourir à deux...Plus cliché...Tu meurs" ricana Dean. Il recracha un morceau de pain sous la claque que lui asséna Bobby derrière la tête.  
" Tu vas la fermer oui" ronchonna ce dernier.  
" La femme de ménage du Motel les a découvert le lendemain côte à côte dans leur lit" en retournant l'écran vers lui.  
" Et ça vient faire quoi avec nos trois cadavres ?" lança Dean perplexe.  
" Elle a direct appelé le SAMU et la police" continua Sam en l'ignorant.  
" Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi on a trois morts sur les bras".  
" On finirait par le savoir si tu n'arrêtais pas de l'interrompre toutes les deux bouchées...Kronos" planta calmement Castiel, un bras sur l'arrière de son siège.  
" Kronos ?" répéta perdu Dean.  
" Personnage de la mythologie grecque à ne pas confondre avec son homonyme divin, Chronos avec un -C-...C'est un célèbre titan connu pour s'être goinfré de ses propres enfants" répondit Garth en savourant une cuillère de glace.  
" Je vais t'en foutre moi du Kronos" grommela, rageur, Dean à Castiel en balançant la fin de son hamburger et repoussant son assiette.  
" Je peux ?" s'énerva Sam en pointant son portable. " Donc...Arrivé sur place, le médecin légiste constate la mort de la femme mais... ".  
Dean allait parler quand le regard noir de Castiel le fit refermer aussitôt la bouche.  
" ...Ils se sont rendus compte que le mari, lui, était toujours vivant" termina Sam.  
" Je le savais" sourit Dean en pointant Sam tout en faisant face à Castiel qui ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.  
" Le mari de retour au Motel a fait une nouvelle tentative".  
" Laisse-moi deviner, il s'est encore loupé" ricana Dean.  
" Non" excédé. " Il a prévenu le SAMU dans un dernier sursaut...Quand ils sont arrivés le mec était mort...La tête dévissée".  
" Comme notre première victime" fit remarquer Garth.  
" Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est notre fantôme ?" lui demanda Dean en fustigeant du regard Garth.  
" Le fait que deux jours après l'enterrement de son défunt mari, une jeune femme qui logeait au Motel affirme avoir été poursuivie par le fantôme de cette dernière".  
" Et ?".  
" Elle avait tenté de se suicider pour le rejoindre mais n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller au bout de son geste".  
" Et ?" insista Dean en se curant les dents du bout de la langue.  
" ET" s'énerva Sam. " Elle prétend qu'elle l'aurait appelé Marvin qui s'avère être le prénom de notre suicidé malchanceux".  
" Okay...Là, c'est devenu plus clair".  
" Je vous signale que le Motel est à l'abandon depuis des années et qu'un fantôme ne bouge pas de ses murs...Comment vous y expliquez la présence de ces trois cadavres ? Qu'est-ce qui de leur vivant les a fait se rendre jusque dans ce trou perdu ?" les interpela Castiel.  
" Je dois avouer, même si ça m'arrache un poil du cul, qu'il a raison sur ce point" l'appuya Dean.  
" Vous avez remarqué qu'il y a toujours du courant au Motel...L'électricité n'a visiblement jamais été coupé" nota Garth en raclant de sa cuillère les dernières traces de glace.  
" Et tu en déduis quoi, Einstein ?" lança Dean en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.  
" Qu'elle doit les attirer de nuit...L'enseigne est une des seules choses qui soit encore en bon état".  
" T'as fait attention à ça toi ?" fit épaté Dean.  
" De la micro-observation, je suppose" débita platement Castiel en vidant sa tasse.  
Il sentit le regard assassin de Garth sur lui.  
" Trois mecs...Quand même ça fait beaucoup".  
" Le fait que dans la ville voisine, il s'organise un concours de rodéo doit y être pour quelque chose" fit Sam en pointant une affiche sur le mur. " Les participants ou touristes doivent chercher de quoi se loger...Une aubaine".  
" Tu l'as dit, jackpot pour notre suicidée rancunière...Mais trois en si peu de temps" s'étonna Dean.  
" Tu sais que le suicide fait plus de mort que les accidents de la route et que rien qu'aux USA, il y a 105 personnes par jour qui se donnent la mort...Et je ne te parle pas des tentatives, des décès suspects etc... ".  
" Je te conseillerais de doubler le chiffre, tu serais plus près de la vérité...Vous, les humains, semblez prendre un malin plaisir à ne donner aucune valeur à vos vies".  
" Venant de toi, c'est assez ironique" grinça Dean.  
" Je ne suis pas...Humain" en se redressant sur sa chaise.  
" Tu crois ça ?" répliqua Dean, dans un demi-sourire.  
" Tout cela est très intéressant, je l'avoue mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment on va faire pour se débarrasser d'elle" lâcha Garth, semblant se parler à lui-même.  
" On trouve ses os, on les crame et l'affaire est close" balança Dean en claquant des mains.  
" Elle a été incinérée" fit Sam.  
" D'accord". Dean se pinça l'arête du nez, dépité. "C'était évidemment trop facile".  
" Ils avaient des enfants, de la famille proche ? " l'interrogea Bobby en soulevant sa casquette pour se gratter le haut du front.  
" Pas d'enfant et d'après ce que j'ai pu retrouver, pas de famille proche non plus...Ce sont les voisins qui se sont associés pour leur payer des funérailles".  
" Donc ce qui la relie au monde des vivants doit encore se trouver dans le Motel".  
" Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?" fit Dean en se tournant vers Castiel.  
" Plus de corps, pas de famille, coincée entre les murs du Motel lieu où elle est décédée.. " en relevant les sourcils, comme débitant une évidence à un imbécile, ce qui irrita Dean qui se sentit aussitôt, vexé et se renfrogna.  
" On va y retourner et fouiller leur appartement, on y trouvera peut-être quelque chose qui pourra nous relier au couple" coupa Sam, en fermant son écran.  
" Et...Bah...et dormir alors ?" geignit Dean d'un air défait.  
" Je te signale qu'il est 2h de l'après-midi" répliqua Castiel en s'enfonçant dans son siège.  
" Je sais merci pour l'info...Permets-moi de te faire remarquer que contrairement à certains ici, j'ai besoin de dormir, moi...Surtout quand j'ai pas vu un vrai lit depuis plus de 24h" l'invectivant du doigt.  
" Permets-moi de te faire remarquer, à mon tour, que contrairement à certains ici, il y a un vieil homme qui a pratiquement le double de ton âge qui y arrive LUI".  
" C'est de moi tu parles là ?" s'offusqua Bobby.  
" Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini oui...Je vais payer...On se retrouve dehors" se désespéra Sam en se levant.  
" Je vais t'en foutre moi du vieil homme" maugréa Bobby en repoussant sa chaise.  
" Je me lasserais jamais de nos sorties en famille" se mit à sourire Garth. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.  
" Bah quoi...J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?" en relevant les sourcils.  
" Non" se surprit à répondre Dean. " Non du tout...Allez, on dégage" évitant les regards et sortant en premier.  
" T'as le chic pour toujours trouver le bon mot toi" lui sourit Bobby en suivant Dean, appuyant tendrement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune chasseur.  
" C'est vrai ?" sourire idiot sur les lèvres.  
" Tu comptes un jour bouger ton cul de là que je puisse passer !" lui fit remarquer Castiel coincé sur sa chaise.  
" Rabat-joie" en s'écartant.

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

Dean, EMF dans la main fouillait la salle de bain, Bobby et Sam de leur côté fouillaient le salon et la cuisine.  
Garth se retrouva coincé avec Castiel dans la chambre à coucher.  
" On cherche quoi au juste ?" fit Garth en ouvrant les tiroirs à moitié brinquebalants de la commode.  
" On le saura quand on le trouvera" lui répondit du tac au tac Castiel.  
" Tu sais, tu gagnerais à être plus sociable".  
" A quoi ça me servirait" en levant le matelas d'une main.  
" Je sais pas...A te faire des amis ?" en s'acharnant sur un tiroir récalcitrant.  
" J'en ai pas besoin" relâchant le matelas.  
" Bah c'est vrai que tu nous as déjà nous" se retournant vers lui avec son éternel sourire sur le visage.  
" Tu parles d'une chance" soupira Castiel.  
" Rhoooo c'est pas la peine de cacher ton jeu, tu sais" en agitant son index vers lui. " Je vois bien à ta posture que tu tâches de cacher tes émotions mais ça marche pas avec moi".  
" Faut croire que si...Je te signale que tu as de la compagnie" fit Castiel, rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.  
" Paarrr..ddooon" bredouilla soudain Garth, sentant le froid envahir la pièce et un air glacial soufflant dans son cou. " Mais...mais..mais j'ai jamais intenté à ma vie moi" presque dans un murmure à Castiel qui avait sorti sa lame." Du sel serait plus approprié" lui signala pétrifié Garth.  
" Je te rappelle qu'elle et moi, on a les mêmes allergies" lui sourit froidement Castiel.  
" Oh oui merde" en levant les yeux paniqués au plafond. " C'est encore bien ma vaine d'avoir un démon comme partenaire...Sans t'offenser" de la vapeur sortant de sa bouche.  
" Ca m'offense pas, j'en ai rien à foutre", le visage fermé. " DEAN ICI" hurla-t-il en s'écartant vers la porte d'entrée.  
Garth semblait figé sur place.  
" Tu comptes attendre qu'elle te donne une nouvelle vision sur ton cul ou tu vas te les bouger" en l'attrapant par le bras et le tirant vers l'extérieur.  
" Désolé" geignit Garth en se mettant à courir derrière Castiel. Celui-ci manqua heurter Dean qui venait à leur rencontre, bientôt suivi par Sam et Bobby.  
" Je pense qu'on a de la compagnie" siffla Castiel en pointant l'EMF qui se mit à tourner fou. Sam continua jusqu'à la chambre, fusil à l'épaule mais le fantôme avait disparu.  
" Mince...C'est un big one celui- là dit-on" nota Dean en fixant sa boîte.  
" Et méga furax...Je pense qu'elle sait qu'on sait" murmura presque Garth.  
" Tu crois ça ?" se moqua Dean en relevant un sourcil. " Bon...On continue de fouiller...Il faut absolument trouver ce qui la lie à ce Motel, bordel" en armant son fusil à pompe.  
" Je vous signale que mon acolyte fait des allergies au sel" en pointant Castiel qui repoussa rageusement sa main.  
" Tu peux tirer quand même ?" en tendant son arme vers le démon.  
" Je peux oui" en la saisissant, le remerciant du regard.  
" Bon..." en sortant un petit sac de gros sel de sa poche. " Au boulot et faites gaffe à vos miches...Madame est de sortie" en s'éloignant.

" Désolé" murmura Garth à hauteur d'oreille. " J'ai paniqué".  
" Sans blague?" soupira Castiel. " Suis-moi...On retourne dans la chambre, la fouine...On va l'ouvrir ce fichu tiroir" la mâchoire crispée.  
" Tu crois que ... ".  
" Je le croirais quand je le verrais...Ramène tes fesses".  
" T'arrête pas de parler de mon derrière...Il te fascine à ce point" s'amusa Garth pour se redonner contenance.  
" Regarde bien mes micro-expressions" Castiel lui fit face, le visage impassible.  
" D'accord" nota Garth en passant devant lui tout en pointant la chambre. " J'ai compris que j'ai encore du travail avant d'espérer rivaliser avec le Docteur Paul Ekman".  
" C'est qui celui-là encore ?" grommela le démon en entrant dans la chambre.  
" L'un des cent plus éminents psychologues du XXe siècle...Il est à la base de la théorie des dé..".  
" La ferme, Garth" d'un mouvement de main exaspéré, en se penchant sur le tiroir et l'ouvrant d'un seul mouvement du poignet.  
" Y a pas que des inconvénients à être DemonCass " sourit Garth.  
" Y en a aucun et je te conseille d'arrêter de me faire chier avec ce surnom débile".  
" Tu devrais en être fier" en se penchant sur son épaule pour voir le contenu du tiroir. " Ca te donne un aura de héros de comics...Tu sais faç...".  
" Je sais ce qu'est un comics...Merci" en fouillant le tiroir.  
" Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde" en se reculant d'un pas. " Alors ?" osa-t-il.  
" Intéressant" en sortant un collier avec un demi-cœur.  
" Je suppose que l'autre moitié était autour de son cou à lui".  
" C'était le cas...Il portait l'autre moitié sur la photo...Je... " en se figeant dans le miroir exposé au-dessus de la commode. " GARTH" en hurlant. Dans un mouvement vif, il repoussa le jeune chasseur sur le côté.  
La lampe de chevet se fracassa sur le bras qu'il avait levé pour se protéger.  
" Cass" s'inquiéta ce dernier. " PAR ICI" hurlant dans le corridor.

 

Le démon se trouvait face à face avec une entité sans forme, mouvante dans un drapé digne des plus mauvais films d'horreur mais la force qu'elle mit à le projeter à travers la pièce, elle, n'avait rien d'une fiction.  
Castiel s'écrasa contre le mur du fond et retomba sur le matelas.  
Touche pas à mon pote...Salope" hurla Garth en s'emparant du fusil que Castiel avait posé sur la commode et tirant vers l'entité et la ratant de peu.  
" Marvin" d'une voix languissante.  
" Marvin est mort et tu vas bientôt le rejoindre Bitch". Dean entra en balançant tout son sac de sel sur l'entité qui cette fois disparut.  
" Ca va ?" en posant la main sur le bras de Garth.  
" Moi Oui mais ... " en pointant Castiel qui se redressait péniblement.  
" Cass mec...Ca va ?" alors que Bobby et Sam arrivaient en courant.  
" On s'est retrouvé coincé dans la cuisine" pesta le cadet.  
" Elle en a après ça". Castiel tendit sa main vers Dean, l'ouvrant sur le pendentif.  
" Okay...On va cramer tout ça et se barrer d'ici...Ce Motel me fout la chair de poule, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver coincé avec Norman Bates".  
" C'est qui lui ? Un autre psy ?" s'énerva Castiel en se relevant.  
" C'est le héros d'un film, un classique des années 60...Inculte" en lui signalant d'un geste au cou que son col était mal mis.  
" Si vous voulez qu'on vous laisse, ne vous gênez surtout pas" grommela Bobby en croisant les bras.  
" Ca va...T'es sûr ?" lui redemanda Dean sans tenir compte de la remarque du vieux chasseur.  
" Ca va" irrité. " Pas besoin d'une nounou" s'éloignant tout en l'écartant du chemin.  
" Vexé hum" sourit Garth. " Un démon tout viril qui prend une raclée par une fantômette, ça la fait pas hein" en lui faisant un clin d'œil amusé.  
Le coup partit tout seul. Garth se retrouva plié en deux, les mains sur son entrejambe en gémissant.  
" Je t'avais prévenu la fouine" en remettant son col et sortant.  
" Ca va ?" s'inquiéta Dean en riant, dépassé par Bobby et Sam.  
" Oui" répondit péniblement Garth, la voix hissée dans les aigus.  
" T'as de la chance qu'il ait retenu son coup, sinon tu serais occupé de faire concurrence à Mickey" en riant. " Ramène-toi...Notre fantômette- en mimant des guillemets – va pas tarder à remettre le couvert ".

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

" T'aurais pu y aller mollo avec lui" fit Dean en jetant un œil à Garth appuyé sur le chambranle de la cuisine.  
" Il a le don de me taper sur les nerfs".  
" Il me rappelle quelqu'un" en posant son fusil. "Il t'aime bien, tu sais".  
" Fais chier Dean" en balançant le pendentif sur la table et s'éloignant.  
" Voilà" fit Sam en posant son sac. " Reste plus que le rituel et on est bon".  
" Bon...Ca y est ?" hurla Dean à Bobby qui salait toutes les entrées et sorties de l'appartement.  
" C'est bon" en posant le bidon presque vide.

" Pas trop de mal ?" ronchonna Castiel en se tenant à côté de Garth.  
" C'était mérité...J'aurais pas dû dire ça...Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir humilié et inutile".  
" La fouine" fit Castiel en croisant ses bras.  
" Oui ?".  
" La ferme...T'es occupé de t'enfoncer" en fixant le mur face à lui.  
" Désolé" en repoussant sa visière.  
Les lampes se mirent soudain à clignoter et la température de la pièce se mit à chuter dangereusement.  
" C'est parti...BOBBYYYYYYY" hurla Dean. Le vieil homme les rejoignit et se positionna au-dessus du bol en cuivre.  
" On y va...j'aurais besoin de 5 minutes".  
" On devrait pouvoir tenir à 4".  
" Tu crois ça " s'inquiéta Sam.  
" J'aime ta foi inébranlable, frérot" soupira Dean.  
Elle apparut au milieu du salon et ce qu'ils virent les fit craindre le pire.  
" Foi inébranlable hein ?" se moqua Sam en pointant l'entité cernée de deux autres.  
" C'est qui eux ?" interrogeant Bobby tout en chargeant un fusil à pompe.  
" Elle a dû les recruter...Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?" en haussant les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre.  
" D'autres suicidés frustrés, c'est ça ?" en frissonnant.  
" Retenez-les le plus longtemps que vous pourrez ? Elle, liquidée, les autres suivront".  
" T'es sûr ?" s'inquiéta Dean.  
" Honnêtement ?" en repoussant sa casquette.  
" Je veux rien savoir" répondit Dean en s'avançant vers le salon où les meubles et fournitures ainsi que la poussière accumulée se mirent à s'élever du sol.  
" Chouette on va pouvoir s'exercer au balltrap" rit dépité Dean.

 

Un cri étouffé et le meuble-télé vola dans les airs mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par une contre force. Castiel s'était avancé la main levée, le regard fixé sur l'entité.  
" Retour à l'envoyeur". D'un geste, le meuble traversa le fantôme et s'écrasa contre le mur.  
Un nouveau cri et l'entité se sépara de son acolyte de droite.  
" Il faut tâcher de l'affaiblir...Trouvez un moyen de lui faire lâcher l'autre boulet à sa gauche" leur ordonna Castiel, le regard noir, le sourire carnassier.  
" Tu m'auras pas deux fois...Je suis meilleur joueur que toi ma belle" en l'haranguant de sa voix rauque.  
" C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'énerver comme ça" nota timidement Garth.  
" Prépare-toi à tirer la fouine et rate pas ton coup cette fois".  
" Quoi ?" incrédule puis paniquant en voyant Castiel s'avancer sur l'entité. " Je vais pas te tirer dessus bordel" en tremblant tout en levant le canon de son arme.  
" Elle craint plus le sel que moi...Tire quand je le dirais...Tu m'as bien compris" ordonna-t-il dans un dernier regard noir.  
" C'est demandé si gentiment" en armant le fusil à pompe.

 

Sam partit sur sa gauche et tira sur l'entité et sa deuxième moitié, Dean fit pareil à droite.  
Leurs hurlements déchiraient les tympans ...  
L'aîné jeta un œil vers la cuisine où Bobby marmonnait en latin, protégé dans un cercle de sel qui faisait le tour de la table.  
" Sam" en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. " Alors ma belle...Marvin t'a laissé crever toute seule...Tu veux le rejoindre pour te venger...Viens chez papa" en l'invitant de la main tout en gardant son fusil à l'épaule.  
Le cadet tira une seconde fois sur la deuxième entité qui sous la douleur se sépara de la principale.  
" MAINTENANT BOBBY" hurla-t-il en tirant sur la femme qui le projeta de rage contre le mur mitoyen lui faisant lâcher son fusil.

 

" GARTH" ordonna à son tour Castiel, main levée, tête baissée, la première moitié penchée au-dessus de lui.  
" Mais je risque de te toucher" s'inquiéta le chasseur.  
" TIRE BORDEL" dans un dernier effort qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas.  
" Oh Putain...Putain" paniqua Garth en tirant tout en fermant les yeux.

 

Bobby craqua une allumette, la jeta dans le bol puis y jeta le pendentif.  
L'entité hurla et dans un dernier accès de rage, fit exploser les portes et les vitres, balançant les derniers meubles à travers la pièce.  
Dean évita une chaise de justesse, Sam fut heurté par une statuette mais son avant-bras avait amorti le choc.  
La table de cuisine bougea mais pas suffisamment pour en faire tomber le bol...Le pendentif se consuma et une dernière flamme s'éteignit, emportant avec elle les âmes prisonnières.

Les meubles retombèrent dans un bruit assourdissant et puis le silence...La température remonta aussi vite qu'elle était tombée. Le calme suivit le brouhaha puis ce fut le bruit des débris que l'on bouge.  
Dean s'appuya sur le mur et se redressa en fixant son frère qui lui fit okay du pouce. Un regard vers Bobby accroché à la table qui le rassura d'un sourire.

 

Sur sa droite, agenouillé dans le salon, Castiel qui ne bougeait pas et étendu au sol, Garth, inconscient.  
" Merde" en titubant vers lui. " Garth mec" en le retournant. "Eh" en lui tapotant les joues, plaie ouverte à l'arcade.  
" Dean" murmura ce dernier en ouvrant les yeux. " C'est...C'est fini ?".  
" Vite fait, bien fait".  
" Personne n'est blessé ?".  
" A part toi...Je pense que tout le monde va bien" en l'aidant à se redresser en position assise.  
" Castiel" son visage se crispant sous la douleur et l'inquiétude en se tournant vers le démon qui n'avait pas bougé.  
" Merde, Cass" chuchota Dean en s'approchant de lui. " Mec...Eh ?" en faisant le tour.  
Il était conscient, ses yeux noirs fixant le mur face à lui. Dean d'un coup d'oeil vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé.  
" Mec...Réponds-moi...Tu me fiches les jetons là".  
" Il m'a tiré dessus" d'une voix trop rauque.  
" Qui ça ?" puis son visage s'éclaira. "Garth ?".  
" Oh Mon Dieu" arriva ce dernier, le visage effaré. " Tu m'as dit de le faire" pour se justifier.  
" Tu m'as tiré dessus" répéta-t-il.  
" Merde...Je t'ai dit pourtant que je voulais pas le faire" en grimaçant, sa blessure à l'œil le gênant.  
" Tu peux te lever ?" lui demanda doucement Dean.  
" Pas tout de suite" en fermant les yeux.  
" Où es-tu touché ?" fronçant les sourcils, soudain suspicieux.  
" Laisse-moi" gronda Castiel en le repoussant.  
" Nooooon" semblant soudain comprendre après quelques secondes.  
" Dean" la voix sourde.  
" Il t'a pas tiré dans les fesses quand même ?" murmurant à son oreille, sourire en coin.  
" Dans moins de 5 minutes, je serais entièrement rétabli, je te conseille d'éviter de te foutre de ma gueule, tu m'as bien compris" rouvrant ses yeux bleus sur les siens.  
" C'est la meilleure" se mit à rire Dean en se levant, devant la mine décomposée de Castiel. " T'as fait fort cette fois Garth...Je pense que tu vas définitivement faire concurrence à Mickey" en riant de plus belle.  
" On peut savoir ce qui te rend si hilare ?" bougonna Bobby.  
" Garth lui a ti...".  
" Dean" tonna Castiel.  
" Non mais là, je peux pas le garder pour moi ...Même si ça me vaut mille ans au purgatoire" se remit à rire Dean.  
" Alors ?" insista mi-inquiet mi-amusé Sam.  
" Garth lui a tiré dans le cul" en posant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier dont les traits se figèrent.  
" Quoi ?" la voix éteinte.  
" Tu lui as tiré dans le cul" en se mettant à rire suivi par Sam. Bobby ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
" J'aurais pas dû fermer les yeux mais j'avais peur d'avoir visé la tête...Faut plus me demander des trucs pareils". Il se détacha de l'emprise de Dean pour s'agenouiller près de Castiel qui commençait à se tortiller sur place.  
" Je suis désolé...Je voulais pas tirer...Je me serais jamais pardonné de t'avoir tué".  
" Parce que tu crois qu'une simple cartouche de sel pouvait me tuer ? T'es chasseur ou t'es con ?"rageur.  
" C'est de ma faute...J'ai du mal à te voir en démon" en le fixant alors que Castiel restait figé. " J'avais l'impression de tirer sur un ami" termina Garth en baissant la tête.  
Les rires cessèrent comme ils avaient commencé.  
" Ne me demande plus jamais de faire ça...S'il te plaît" le supplia Garth.  
Il eut un silence étrange parfois entrecoupé d'un dernier débris qui craquait.  
" Aide-moi à me relever " lui demanda Castiel, la voix presque douce en se tournant vers Garth.  
" Tu es sûr que ça va ?" inquiet.  
" Garth" sur un ton plus sec.  
" Okay...Okay" en le prenant par le bras et l'aidant à se relever.  
Tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux.  
" QUOI ? Vous voulez ma photo ?" aboya Castiel.  
" Ouais ...Fallait pas rêver...L'instant de grâce aura donc duré… ". Dean regarda sa montre en relevant un sourcil. " 10 secondes".  
" On dégagerait pas d'ici" fit remarquer Bobby.  
" Oui et on se trouve un hôtel digne de ce nom pour pouvoir y poser nos culs meurtris et manger un bout, je crève de faim moi hein" lança Dean tout sourire.  
Il croisa le regard dépité de son frère.  
" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" sincèrement surpris en se retournant, croisant le regard noir de Castiel.

 

FIN.  
.


End file.
